Unperfect Marriage
by R407
Summary: Epilog-Satu tahun kemudian. Thanks everyone, and stay tune for more Sibum fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Choi Siwon , Kim Kibum ( as yeoja ) , SiBum couple , Hwang Tiffany

Rating : disini masih PG-15 deh, part selanjutnya bisa jadi M

"Kita memang sudah lama begini, Tapi ingatkah kau dengan janjimu sendiri, Choi Siwon?"

PART 1

Seorang namja melangkahkan kakiknya kedalam ruangan kerja yang sangat luas, hawa kharismatik segera memenuhi ruangan, tatapanya tajam setajam elang, ia berjalan menghampiri seorang perempuan cantik berambut pendek yang duduk diatas sofa berwarna abu-abu itu.

Perempuan itu, memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna cokelat pucat yang dikombinasikanya dengan rok span berwarna cokelat tua, laki-laki itu tidak berhenti berhentinya memandangi wajah perempuan itu, bibirnya yang terbalut rapi dengan lipstick berwarna merah menyala benar-benar menggoda sang laki-laki tampan itu. Sang perempuan menggeser tubuhnya, mendekati namja yang sudah duduk disampingnya, ia menatap dalam sang lelaki yang lalu merangkulnya perlahan.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Choi, how's day?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum perlahan.

"Fine, and its because of you, Tiff" jawabnya sambil menciup bibir perempuan itu perlahan, tetapi pasti, lama kelamaan makin dalam, ia memeluk Tiffany dan merabanya, ciuman itu makin basah dan siwon segera memainkan lidahnya, Tiffany membalasnya dan merangkulkan kedua tanganya di bahu atletis siwon.

Siwon adalah seorang CEO beberapa perusahaan ternama di korea, perusahaan yang seluruhnya diwariskan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang kaya raya, ia benar-benar pria sempurna, kaya raya dan berwajah tampan, tubuhnya yang atletis itu juga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuknya. Sedangkan yang bersamanya saat ini, adalah asisten pribadinya, yang bernama Hwang Tiffany.

Ciuman mereka makin dalam, dan tangan tiffany yang tadi sudah di bahu siwon makin turun kearah dadanya yang atletis, aroma parfum yang sangat maskulin segera diendusnya, dengan perlahan tapi pasti siwon memegangi kerah baju tiffany dan membukanya perlahan.

_Kriiiiing kriiiing _

"oh shit!" makinya sambil melepaskan tanganya dari tubuh gadis itu, tiffany yang sedang asik langsung melepaskan pelukanya juga dan terdiam

"just answer that, quickly!" perintahnya sedangkan Siwon sendiri hanya mengangguk dan mengisyaratkanya untuk diam

"Hallo? Ya?" tanyanya perlahan kepada pengusik kesenanganya itu, wajahnya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang serius, ia lalu berjalan menjauhi tiffany yang masih terduduk sambil menatapnya, tak berapa lama Ia menutup telefonya sambil berjalan mendekati Tiffany

"ada apa?" Tanya tiffany serius

"I'm sorry Tiff, aku ada urusan mendadak saat ini, aku harus pergi, sorry" ucapnya sambil mencium kening Tiffany dan meninggalkanya sendiri di kantornya yang megah itu.

**Seoul Int. Hospital **

Siwon berlari tergesa-gesa, ia sudah tidak perduli dengan rambutnya yang tidak beraturan lagi, nafasnya sudak tidak teratur, ia berlari kearah UGD yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Di depan ruang tunggu, terlihat kedua orang tuanya yang terduduk lemas, ibunya menangis perlahan senentara ayahnya mencoba menenangkan ibunya, ia makin tidak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ada apa sebenanya Eomma?" tanyanya sambil memegang bahu ibunya

"Istrimu wonnie… Kibum… dia.. hiks.. hiks.." isak ibunya itu sambil memeluk anak lelaki kesayanganya

"Kibum? Kenapa? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengoyangkan tubuh ibunya

"dia Kecelakaan, ia kritis wonnie.. hiks.. "

Siwon menatap ibunya tak percaya, sementara ayahnya hanya menggeleng pasrah, ia terduduk lemas di kursi ruang tunggu, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari ibunya sendiri. Tidak lama Yura, adik Kibum dan ibunya datang, mereka juga menangis, mengkhawatirkan anak pertamanya yang sedang meregang nyawa di rumah sakit itu.

"Opp..aa.. bagaimana eonni? Aku takut ia akan meninggalkan kita.. hu..hu" Yura mulai panic dan menangis di pelukan kakak iparnya itu, siwon dengan tatapan pucatnya mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu

"uljima.. kakakmu pasti akan bertahan" bisiknya lirih

Sudah 3 hari Kibum terbaring koma di rumah sakit, tubuhnya yang cantik itu memucat, beberapa selang tertanam di tubuhnya, ia tidak mengalami luka yang sangat fatal tapi kondisi psikisnya lemah, ia belum sadarkan diri sejak peristiwa itu terjadi.

Yura duduk di samping kakaknya yang biasanya sangat ceria itu, ia mengengam tangan kakaknya erat, dan menangis di samping kakaknya itu, _mengapa ini semua terjadi pada Kibum eonnie yang baik hati itu? Apa salahnya ya tuhan? _Batinya sambil menangis lirih

"Yura-ssi, kau sudah disini sejak kemarin dan belum makan , biar aku saja yang menjaga kakakmu" ucap siwon yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar istrinya itu

"aku masih mau disini oppa.. aku benar-benar merindukan kakakku.. hiks"

Air mana nemetes lagi, keluar begitu saja dari wajahnya yang cantik jelita itu, ia menggenggam tangan kakaknya sambil mengelusnya erlahan, ia benar-benar merindukan kakaknya.

"Y..ul?" Tanya siwon perlahan, secara tiba-tiba tangan perempuan yang tadi tertidur lelap di ranjangnya itu bergerak perlahan, matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, ia memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing itu, perlahan ia mengenali wajah adiknya

"Eonnie! Kau sudah sadar?" pekiknya girang tak percaya, ia lalu segera keluar dan memanggil dokter

Sementara itu, siwon hanya terduduk diam sambil menatap wajah istrinya yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya itu, ia menghampiri Kibum yang masih terbaring lemah

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" ucap siwon perlahan sambil acuh tak acuh melihat Kibum

"dimana aku?" tanyanya perlahan

"tentu saja di rumah sakit, kau kecelakaan! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Membuatku pusing saja" balasnya tajam sambil meregangkan rahangnya, ia tampak lelah dengan istrinya itu.

"mm…ianhae" ucapnya lirih sambil menatap wajah itu

"maaf? Kau pikir dengan kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?" bentaknya perlahan tapi pasti

"m..aaf, tapi, kau siapa?" tanyanya perlahan

"maaf jika saya harus mengatakan ini tuan Choi, tapi istri anda saat ini mengalami kehilangan memori terhadap anda" dokter tua itu mengakhiri kata-katanya, membuat lidak siwon kelu, disampingnya terdapat ayah dan ibunya yang juga ada di ruangan itu

"Kibum kami? Tapi.. mengapa ia hanya lupa pada suaminya sendiri?" Tanya Ibunya tidak percaya

"mungkin disebabkan ketika sebelum kecelakaan terjadi ia sedang memikirkan suaminya atau bisa karena trauma masa lalu dengan suaminya, hal ini memang sangat langka , tapi ini bukan penyakit yang bersifat permanen artinya istrinya dapat sembuh, mungkin juga disebabkan karena benturan yang sangat keras akibat kecelakaan tempo hati itu" dokter itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menjelaskan tentang hasil CT-Scan Kibum yang masih ditempelnya diujung ruangan.

"Bagaimana cara menyelamatkanya? Berapa yang harus kami bayar untuk menyelamatnya dok, tolong dia dokter!" ayahnya menggoncangkan tubuh si dokter, ia tidak mau menantu kesayanganya itu melupakan suaminya sendiri

"sebenarnya saat ini yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya Tuan Choi harus bisa selalu berada disamping istri anda.. dan menjaganya sendiri sehingga lama kelamaan ingatan istri anda cepat pulih.."

Doket itu melanjutkan pembicaraanya, lagi dan lagi, siwon sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, ia mengapitkan lenganya. Terdiam sambil berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan rawat istrinya.

Ruangan itu besar dan mewah, layaknya kamar hotel, di samping kasur istrinya terdapat betupuk-tumpuk karangan bunga dari relasi-relasinya yang mengetahui kabar kecelakaan Kibum, Kibum sendiri masih terduduk di kasur, wajahnya pucat dan matanya sayu, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, sementara ibunya Kibum perlahan menyuapi anaknya itu, [enuh kasih sayang.

"Wonnie…" kedua orang tua siwon menghampirinya perlahan, siwon hanya menoleh tidak semangat kearah mereka

"appa tahu ini sangat berat untukmu.. tapi percayalah, Kibum akan segera pulih"

"aku harap begitu juga, Appa" jawabnya sambil tertunduk lesu

"Appa, Eomma sudak memikirkan tentang ini… untuk sementara waktu biarlah perusahaan di handle oleh Appa dan staff-staff appa.. saat ini yang perlu kita fikirkan hanya kesembuhan Kibum"

Siwon hanya terdiam, lagi-lagi ia binggung harus mengatakan apa di depan kedua orang tuanya yang ia sangat hormati itu, ibunya mengelus pundaknya perlahan, membuatnya tetap kuat di situasi gentingya itu, ia..

"n..e, terimakasih appa" jawabnya perlahan

KIBUM POV

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di tempat yang mereja sebut rumahku ini, dibantu seorang namja tampan berkaos hitam yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh padaku, sementara itu dari mobil yang lain, ibuku, Yura dan seorang ibu yang sangat cantik keluar dari mobil yang satunya, aku hanya bisa berjalan perlahan, seluruh tubuhku sakit sekali, kata mereka aku kecelakaan.

Aku tidak mengingat apapun, yang kuingat hanya ketika aku sadar yura berada di sampingku, begitu pula dengan namja berbaju hitam tadi

Kami berjalan masuk, mereka memapahku kedalan kamar, kamar ini sangat luas dengan aksen eropa yang kentak, disudut ruangan terdapat sebuah meja rias yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat tuan, disitu banyak sekali alat-alat make up, mungkin ini punyaku, hem entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak mengingat ruangan ini.

"Bummie, kau istirahat dulu ya, Eomma dan Ibu – ayah siwon pulang dulu, hati-hati, jaga kesehatanmu nak"

Aku menangguk lirik, kepalaku sangat pening, bahkan mengucapkan kata-kata saja sudah membuatku pusing, sementara laki-laki itu juga keluar dari kamarnya, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun Bummie? Bagaimana? Apa sekarang lebih baik?"

Namja itu sudah berada disampingku, aroma parfumnya benar-benar maskulin, ia sudah mengganti pakaianya menjadi kaos tangan panjang berwarna putih tulang, entah mengapa dilihat dari segi manapun ia sangat tampan, tubuhnya sangat kekar, tinggi dan tegap

"ne.. tapi.. siapa kau?" tanyaku binggung, hey apa dia semacam malaikat atau sejenisnya?

"kau masih benar-benar lupa? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku? Yak Kim Kibum, yang benar saja? Masa suamimu sendiri kau lupa?"

Apa? Suami? Sejak kapan aku menikah? Denganya? Bagaimana bisa?

"suami? " tanyaku heran, wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalanya, ia menggeleng kepala tak percaya

"ini aku, Choi Siwon! Suamimu! Denganku lupa? Kau pasti bercanda!"

Apa? Tidak mungkin! Dia yang sudah pasti bercanda, bagaimana bisa aku menikah sedangkan punya pacar saja tidak

Ia menarikku ke ruang tamu yang sangat besar, disana terpajang foto kami berdua, ia berdiri tegap dengan tuxedo hitamnya sambil mengapit tanganku, kami berdua tersenyum tipis sambil saling berpegangan tangan, aku menatap pada wajahku sendiri, ya, benar. Itu aku, dengan senyum yang mengembang, dan lesung pipit yang sudah sangat menjelaskan bahwa gadis di foto itu adalah aku.

Ia menunjukkan foto lainya, foto kami yang tergantung acak di kulkas, foto-foto Polaroid yang bahkan ada deskripsi di setiap ujung fotonya. Salah satunya ada Siwon yang tertidur dengan polo tshirt berwarna kuning, ia tertidur sangat pulas dan terdapat sebuah tulisan dibawahnya 'namjaku tidur lagi, hoooaaam aku juga mau tidur pulas jagiya! T-T', atau sebuah foto lainya dimana wajaku yang terlihat lebih muda berfoto bersamanya di sebuah photobox, kami berpelukan dan berpose sesuka hati, dibawahnya juga tertera tanggal kami melakukanya.

"sekarang, kau masih lupa?" tanyanya galak, dia suamiku atau bukan sih?

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali, maafkan aku, tapi aku akan mencoba mengingatmu lebih keras" jawabku sambil berusaha meyakinkanya

Ia tampak kurang puas dengan jawabanku dan hanya terdiam, mungkin ia memang suami yang sangat baik, atau apalah itu, tapi kenapa bisa sih aku melupakanya begitu saja?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny couple.

Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon is belong to me! -_-

Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.

**PART 2**

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya hanya sendirian, tidak ada Kibum disampingnya.

Samar-samar, ia kembali teringat pada handphonenya. Dirabanya saku celana jeansnya perlahan. Ia bisa membayangkan pasti banyak kolega-kolega keluarganya yang menanyakan kabar Kibum. _Merepotkan saja, _gumamnya dalam hati.

Beberapa sms memang benar dari orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan sepupunya, Minho yang tinggal di Amerika saja mengirimkanya berpuluh-puluh sms yang isinya hanya menanyakan keadaan Kibum.

Namun yang menarik perhatian matanya hanya satu, **Tiffany!** . seketika itu pula ia bagkit dan dengan tergesa membuka SMS yang masuk beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Oppa, Gmn keadaan Kibum Eonnie? **

Dan beberapa sms lain.

**Oppa, Gwemcana?**

**Kata pegawai-pegawai kantor Oppa nggak akan kerja sementara waktu? Eotte? Bogoshippo oppa T~T**

Ia tertegun, perlahan ia membalas satu persatu SMS yang masuk dari yeoja cantk itu. Kedua matanya sibuk dan terfokus dengan handphonenya, perlahan setelah semuanya terbalas, ia mencabut baterai handphonenya dan kembali ke tidurnya yang indah.

Sementara itu, Kibum berjalan perlahan menyusuri setiap inci rumahnya, ia sangat suka dengan aksen Eropa yang kental di rumahnya itu, ia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya, menatap Siwon yang sedang tidur tengkurap tanpa baju, Kibum menatapnya nanar, ia sangat tampan_. Benarkah seorang namja seperti itu suamiku? Aku pasti bermimpi._

Tanpa membangunkan Siwon, ia berjalan perlahan kearah balkon kamarnya, tepat dibawah kamarnya terdapat sebuah kolam renang beserta Gym kecil. Pekarangan rumah mereka tidak dipagari tinggi-tinggi sehingga ia bisa melihat ke sekeliling rumah mereka. Ada sepetak tanah kosong diseberang jalan. Disana banyak alang-alang liar tumbuh tinggi. Letaknya tidak tepat di seberang rumah mereka. Entah mengapa kibum sangat tertarik, ia lalu menghampiri ilalang itu dan duduk meringkuk di taman ilalang itu. Beralaskan tangai-tangkai ilalang yang direbahkanya ke tanah, ia memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya sendiri dari sana.

**Kibum POV **

Hari – hari pertamaku pulang terasa biasa saja, aku bosan di rumah. Siwon belum juga bangun, padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatkanya sarapan dan ia belum juga bangun.

Ada banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku sekarang, sebenarnya, siapa aku? Benarkah aku kim kibum? Orang yang begitu dicintai Siwon? Ia memang bersikap cukup baik belakangan ini tapi tidak sebagai istri, ia hanya perhatian padaku sebatas teman, mungkin. Aku bisa melihat itu dari sorot matanya, aku memang tidak tahu keadaan pernikahanku sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah membahas itu di depanku.

"Ternyata ada disini.."

Siwon menghampiriku dari belakang, aku memejamkan mataku sesaat dan memastikan lelaki yang memanggilku itu Siwon.

"Kemana saja sih? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku pulang.

"M..mianhae Choi Siwon-ssi.. aku Cuma berjalan-jalan sebentar" ucapku parau.

Kami duduk di pantry, ia lalu berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya di depanku, sepertinya ia memang tidak sadar aku sudah membuatkanya sarapan dan kopi.

"Kamu sakit, jadi jangan keluar rumah, akan sangat sulit pastinya mencarimu" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

0_o

"Eonnie, ingat tidak, kita suka menghabiskan sore disini?" Tanya Yura

Aku suka suasana toko ice cream ini, sangat tenang, disekeliling ruangan terdapat banyak sekali pajangan-pajangan berbau permen dan ice cream, seperti toko ana-anak. Tadi, Yura membawaku kesini setelah minta izin Siwon tentunya, jarak toko ini tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, hanya melewati beberapa blok saja.

Aku menggeleng lemah, walaupun aku suka tempat ini tetap saja aku merasa asing dengan suasana ini.

"Kalau sore hari aku main ke rumah eonnie, pasti eonnie membawaku kesini, oh ya, eonnie juga suka ice cream vanilla disini, mau aku suapi?" tanyanya, aku hanya menurutinya lalu perlahan ia menyuapiku ice cream.

"Yura.. aku punya beberapa pertanyaan, bisakah kamu menjawabnya?" tanyaku tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"Mworago Eonnie?"

"Apa aku benar sudah menikah?"

"tentu saja Eonnie, kau menikah cukup lama dengan Siwon oppa" jawabnya tenang sambil menyuprut milkshake-nya perlahan.

"Dan, apa aku bahagia?"

Tiba-tiba yura berhenti dan menatapku nanar, ia mengigit bibirnya sambil melirik ke sekitarnya.

"Kau.. sangat bahagia Eonnie, kalian saling mencintai"

**End of Kibum POV**

Dalam waktu beberapa jam, yang dilakukan Siwon di rumah hanya menghela nafas, dan berjalan mondar-mandir fi kamarnya yang luas itu, perlahan ia menyambar ponselnya dan menatap layar handphonenya.

Siwon binggung, perlahan iamencari sebuah nama di kontaknya, Tiffany, ketika ia akan menelfon yeoja itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan malah menyelesaikan game di handphonenya. Walaupun begitu, berkali-kali ia kalah, ia tidak focus, saat ini dikepalanya terdapat banyak sekali masalah.

Ia merasa sedikit bersalah dengan Kibum, seandainya tadi ia tidak bersikap ketus dengan istrinya itu pasti Kibum tidak akan memilik pergi bersama Yura seperti yang dilakukanya hari ini. Seandainya ia tidak berselingkuh kibum tidak akan hilang ingatan. Seandainya ia memberikan kesempatan pada istrinya itu dan mencintainya seperti dulu lagi, hubungan mereka tidak akan renggang seperti sekarang ini, seandainya….

Ia menatap kearah foto pernikahan mereka yang tergantung tepat di depan matanya, ia menatap sorot mata bahagia Kibum, dan dirinya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarkanya tubuh Kibum sekarang sangat Kurus, dan tatapan wajahnya yang kosong.

"Aku Pulang"

Kibum menyadarkanya, ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar, sambil melepas sweater peach yang dikenakanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan obatmu, minumlah" perlahan siwon berjalan menghampiri istrinya dan menuntunya ke ruang tamu,entah kerasuka apa siwon mau berbaik hati menemani Kibum minum obat.

"Gomawo, Siwonnie" ucapnya halus sambil mencoba meminum beberapa kapsul yang sudah disiapkan SIwon untuknya

"Panggil aku oppa, kita ini suami-istri, Kibum."

"oppa?" tanyanya lirih

"Dulu kau suka memanggilku begitu" jawabnya singkat sambil menatap Kibum yang mulai menenggak pil-pil pahit itu.

-o-o-o-

"Nanti malam, siap-siap ya Bummie" perintah siwon sambil memasang dasi kerjanya

"Waeyo? Ada yang penting?" kibum menghampiri Siwon sambil membantu suaminya itu memasang dasinya.

"Tentu saja, ada pesta pembukaan cabang perusahaan di apgeujong , dan bukan hanya aku saja yang harus datang Bummie, kamu juga"

Siwon sedikit kerepotan dengan tas kantornya dan Kibum membantunya memasukan barang-barangnya. Maklum, setelah beberapa minggu , Ini hari pertamanya mulai bekerja lagi di kantor.

"Nanti akan ada supir yang menjemputmu kok, jam 7 malam. Oh iya, aku sudah ada disana jadi kamu harus mencariku, arraseo?" tanyanya sambil mengigit sandwich yang sudah disiapkan Kibum dan dengan tergesa-gesa meminum kopinya.

"Okey Oppa" jawab Kibum sambil mangacungkan jari jempolnya

Perlahan siwon mengacak-acak rambut Kibum, lalu menatap yeoja itu "Oh iya, kamu harus pura-pura kenal semua orang, ara? " kibum mengangguk sambil menatap Siwon "Oooh sial! Aku hampir telat nih!" rutuk siwon sambil melirik jam tanganya "oow! Aku telat!"

"Bummie, Aku pergi dulu, okay? Take care!" teriaknya sambil berjalan keluar, menyalakan mobilnya dan hilang dari pandangan mata Kibum.

**Malam Harinya…. **

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya turun dari mobil, setelah si supir membukakan pintu untuknya, terlihat beberapa wartawan berdiri dari duduknya ketika mobil mewahnya berhenti di depan gedung baru itu, mereka berdesak-desakkan, denga anggunya Kibum berjalan sambil tersenyum perlahan kea rah teman-teman pers-nya itu.

"Nyonya Choi, Nyonya Choi! Apa pendapat anda tentang perusahaan baru ini"

"Nyonya, lihatlah kearahku, apa anda mendukung suami anda dalam pembukaan perusahaan ini? Anda baru sekali muncul di public mendampingi suami an-"

"Bagaimana kondisi anda saat ini setelah mengalami kecelakaan?" Tanya yang lainya

Kibum hanya tersenyum perlahan , namun mulutnya tetap diam, berdesak-desakkan dengan pers memang sangat melelahkan, beberapa bodyguard segera melindunginya dan perlahan membawanya masuk ke dalam ballroom. Wajar saja, suaminya adalah seorang pengusaha muda terkenal yang akhir-akhir ini sedang disorot. Ia sangat memaklumi hal itu.

Ruangan itu sangat besar, lebih tepatnya memang sangat besar dan megah, ditata seminimalis mungkin walaupun Ballroom itu berukuran maksimal. Kibum menatap ke sekelilingnya, ia merasa sangat asing dengan suasana seperti ini, sejauh mata memandang ia hanya bisa melihat para kaum-kaum kelas atas yang sibuk dengan urusanya masing-masing, dan ia juga tidak melihat suaminya ada di kerumunan orang itu.

"Ki..Kibum Eonnie?" seseorang memanggil namanya bertepatan ketika ia mengambil segelas wine diatas meja, ia menoleh kebelakang sambil menengguk wine-nya.

"N..nugu?" tanyanya hati-hati

"Eonnie, ini aku, Tiffany, sekertarisnya Tuan Siwon"

"Aaaah.. ya ya" ia hanya mengangguk tipis, dan berpura-pura ingat dengan gadis yang berdiri tepat di depanya itu.

_Yang benar saja? Seperti ini penampilan sekertaris siwon? _Gumamnya dalam hati, malam itu Tiffany memang tampil sangat menggoda, dengan tube dress berwarna merah, dan lipstick light red yang benar benar terkesan… seksi?

"Eonnie.. gwemcana?"

"Ah wae? Aku sehat sehat saja kok sekarang" jawabnya sambil tertawa lepas dan menaruh gelas wine-nya diatas meja besar

"oh.. ya, baguslah Eonnie, Mianhae Eonnie" desahnya perlahan. "Eon, aku duluan ya" dan setelah Kibum membalas denan anggukkan, Tiffany segera berjalan dengan cepat kearah Lift.

Kibum heran sendiri, _kenapa sih yeoja itu? Tingkah lakunya aneh sekali. _Tapi ia cepat-cepat membuang jauh fikiran fikiran anehnya dan berjalan mencari-cari suaminya.

Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan beberapa pasang mata berdecak kagum. Yura memang sangat baik memilihkanya pakaian untuk pesta malam ini, setelah mereka menghabiskan siang hari dengan berputar-putar mencari gaun malam yang cocok, ia jadi merasa pakaianya cocok dengan suasana seperti ini.

Tak beberapa lama seorang namja melambai ke arahnya. Itu Siwon. Ia sangat mengenali pemilik wajah tampan dan tubuh atletis yang menghampirinya itu.

"Kenapa nggak sms?" bisik namja itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah kibum

"Mian.. tapi handphoneku.." perlahan siwon menggandeng tangan Kibum

"sst.. yasudah intinya hari ini kita harus mesra ya? Oke?"

Siwon sebenarnya senang sekali hari ini, Kibum datang bersamanya itu sebuah keajaiban karena dulu ia jarang sekali menghadiri pertemuan penting bersama yeojanya itu, dengan bangga ia mengenalkan isrtinya itu kepada relasi-relasinya.

Siwon menatap Kibum yang sedang mengapit tanganya erat, kibum masih menjadi pribadi yang agak pemalu. Tapi benar-benar menakjubkan.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kaku sambil memainkan kuku jarinya, sementara siwon yang disampingnya menatap yeoja itu perlahan, ia sangat cantik dengan gaun lengan panjang selutut berwarna peach yang sangat manis dipakai oleh yeoja itu, dan jangan lupakan bagian punggungnya yang terbuka dan membuat puluhan masang mata berdecak kagum ke aranya.

"_Hello Mr. Andrew Choi_" seorang lelaki berkebangsaan asing menghampiri keduanya.

"_oh Nice to meet you, Mr Karl_" siwon mengulurkan tanganya sambil tersenyum kearah laki-laki itu (bayangin aja siwon nyengir di no other) wkwk

"_Tonight is very interesting event, I really enjoyed it_" puji Mr. karl kearah suaminya kibum itu

"_Thankyou, I am pleased, oh by the way, she's my wife, Choi Kibum_" siwon mengenalkan kibum, keduanya berjabat tangan perlahan, dengan malu-malu kibum

"_Wow! She's beautiful, you guys like a Korean Barbie and Ken_" pujinya sambil berdecak kagum

Tak lama berbincang-bincang Siwon dan investor asing itu malah pergi sebentar, meninggalkan Kibum sendiri. Karena mereka akan membicarakan tentang masalah investasi di ruangan Siwon, sedangkan Kibum yang memang tidak mengerti soal investasi dan bla-bla-bla lebih memilih menikmati pesta itu, sendiri.

"Kibum? Kaukah itu?" seorang namja dengan tuxedo hitam menghampirinya sambil terheran-heran, wajahnya tampan dan sepertinya pribadi yang menyenangkan, Kibum berasumsi dia salah satu teman Siwon

"Bogoshippo Bummie" peluknya erat , namun tanpa sedikitpun balasan dari Kibum yang binggung sendiri menatapnya. "Bummie, gwemcana?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir, sementara KIbum hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Nugu..?" Kibum berbicara perlahan sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau melupakanku? Yang benar saja, aku DongHae, Lee Donghae"

Sekarang malah donghae yang mengernyitkan alisnya, bagaimana bisa yeoja cantik di depanya ini lupa terhadapnya?

"m…mian, aku mengalami kecelakaan, donghae-ah" bisiknya perlahan ketika melihat gurat kekecewaan tersirat jelas di wajah Donghae

"yang terpenting kamu selamat Bummie-ah" ucapnya sambil merangkul pundaknya mesra sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum kaku kearahnya.

"Donghae, kita ini apa?" Tanya Kibum

"Kita… teman yang baik, sangat baik" bisiknya hangat.

Sementara itu, entah mereka berdua sadari atau tidak, ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka sambil meremas jas-nya sendiri.

TBC

Hai chinggundeuul~ huehehe mian nih author masih ababil banget jadi kalo ngupdate ff itu semau-mau hati aja hehe ian ya, tapi aku usahain banget kok biar cepet ngupdate chapter barunya.

Kalau soal genderswitch-nya itu sorry kemarin author lupa nulis, soalnya aku nggak begitu jago bikin yang boy x boy, kesanya buat aku masih aneh gitu.

Oh ya makasih banyak ya buat **Snowysmiles** yang udah ngasih review kritikan buat aku. Hehe soalnya aku masih butuh banyak bejalar dari author senior^^

**Kim Ji Yeon : **siapa bilang Siwon aja yang selingkuh? Huehehe tungguin chap barunya deh pasti kejawab

**Gressila Woo** : Iya, kasian kan? Menurut aku mending kibum sm siwon cerai aja biar aku jadi istrinya Siwon Oppa *plak

**Rikha-Chan** : Okedeh siap nanti Siwon aku bikin klepek-klepek~ eh salah kibum maksudnya bukan aku^^

**ZakuraFreeze** : Memang begitu :P

**WonnieBummie **: Gomawo *bow* ;))

**Rania** : Mau tahu? Liat chap selanjutnya ya chingu

**DraRylova** : iya emang susah nyari yang sibum padahal couple itu favourite aku loh T~T huehehe mian soalnya aku nggak jago bikin boy x boy

Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review nggak review yang penting baca, aku doain bisa jadian sama Bias masing-masing deh hehe amin.

Kritik dan saranya please, soalnya aku masih harus banyak belajar nih^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 3.**

**Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny couple.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon is belong to me! -_-**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PART 3**

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat hingga tidak memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk sampai ke depan gerbang rumah. Ia juga tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dengan istrinya yang sudah kelelahan itu. Kibum memejakan matanya, ia sadar Siwon sedang bedara dibawah pengaruh alcohol, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Pesta itu memang menyediakan Wine terbaik – yang tentu saja dengan kadar alcohol yang tidak kecil.

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, tanpa membukakan Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya itu, atau bahkan memberikan payung untuk Kibum menerobos Hujan yang cukup deras. Ia malah lebih memilih berdiri dan keluar dari Mobilnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tanganya. Sayup-sayup Kibum mulai sadar dari 'setengah tidurnya' . lalu perlahan Kibum berlari kecil mengikuti suaminya itu masuk rumah sambil mengapit tas pesta-nya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun siwon mengunci mobilnya dengan alarm yang bahkan dipencetnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Siwon duduk bersandar diatas sebuah Sofa, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sementara Kibum masuk kamar, dengan cepat mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dan keluar lagi dari kamar dengan kimono dan selilit handuk di kepalanya. Ia tidak mau kesehatanya menurun hanya karena hujan-hujanan bodoh itu.

KIbum hanya mondar-mandir nggak jelas, menatap Siwon yang bahkan tidak bergeming. Siwon bahkan tidak menyadari sosok Kibum yang sudah berada tepat dihadapanya.

"Oppa… kamu belum mengganti bajumu.." Kibum memulai pembicaraan, bahkan tanpa dijawab sedikit pun oleh suaminya.

"Oppa.. waeyo? Ayo ganti baju, nanti kamu bisa sakit"

"kau.. Jangan berhubungan dengan namja lain" Siwon menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang.. entahlah.

"Maksudmu apa Oppa?" Tanya Kibum dengan hati-hati, ia tidak mengert maksud perkataan Siwon

"Jangan berhubungan dengan namja lain, Aku tidak suka" tuturnya tegas.

Kibum malah mengernyit heran sambil duduk disamping Siwon, ia malah menyodorkan sebuah handuk yang tidak juga diraih dari tanganya. Ia lalu mengelap rambut Suaminya itu perlahan sambil menatap namja yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Wae.. geurae? M..maksudmu.. apa Oppa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kau milikku Kibum, Milikku"

Kibum duduk termenung menatap suaminya yang mulai meracau itu, bau mulutnya yang biasanya beraroma mint segar itu kini benar-benar beraroma anggur mahal. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke belakang, suasananya sangat sepi.

"mphhhh.. Oppa, kau mabuk ya?" Kibum menutup hidungnya yang mancung dengan tangan kananya, "mau kubuatkan susu hangat?" tawarnya.

"Gomawo Kibummie… gomawo.." siwon tak henti-hentinya meracau, pikiranya benar-benar tidak bersahabat dan berkoneksi dengan wajah tampanya, hari ini. Setelah sekian lama rasa itu hilang dari dirinya.

Ia merasa akan kehilangan Kibum untuk kedua kalinya.

Disatu sisi, ia sedih melihat kondisir istrinya sekarang yang sedikit berubah, walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa bersyukur. Tuhan memberikanya kesempata kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahan rumah tangganya. Tapi Diantara itu kenapa Kibum harus bertemu Donghae? Siwon memang rekan bisnis sunbae-nya itu. Mengundangnya toh bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi ia lupa satu hal. Ia mengajak Kibum yang hilang ingatan.

0-0

"Wonnie… Siwonnie… gwemcana?" Kibum menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan akhirnya Siwon tersadar dari lamunanya.

Siwon Menatap Yeoja itu dengan lilitan handuk di kepalanya, dengan tubuh indahnya yang hanya terbungkus sehelai handuk. Siwon menenggak ludahnya, sebenarnya ia memang sudah panik sejak Kibum keluar dari kamar dengan sehelai kimono itu. Ia menyadari Kibum memang begitu cantik, sejak awal pertemuanya ia memang selalu terpikat dengan pesona yeoja itu. Ia putih, seputih snow white. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan bibirnya yang sangat… kissable.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum. Wajah yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya menjalani ikatan suci, pernikahan.

_Deg! _Kibum mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya, ia berada di Kissing distance dengan suaminya sendiri. Entah mengapa rasanya jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya, bola matanya juga mendadak seperti menampilkan Siwon yang makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

Ini bukan mimpi—laki-laki tampan itu memang mendekat ke arahnya, membelai tengkuk lehernya dengan halus. Bibir Joker suaminya itu perlahan bergerak ke bibirnya yang merah semerah darah. Kibum memejamkan matanya, perlahan dan merasakan detik demi detik saat ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Siwon menciumnya.

Ia yakin ia sudah pernah berhubungan badan dengan suaminya itu, ia juga yakin ia sudah tidak perawan, tapi _hey… mengapa rasanya seperti pertama kali ciuman denganya? Sangat membuatku gugup sendiri. _Kibum sadar ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dalam alcohol, tapi menatap suaminya itu ia bahkan sampai membelalak. Wajah itu sangat tampan, berkharisma dan benar-benar sempurna.

Siwon mulai meraba bagian punggungnya. Kibum menikmatinya, baginya mungkin hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya. Ia memang sedikit malu-malu. Tapi lama-lama ia menguasai gerak arah ciuman siwon. Bibir siwon sangat hangat dan sedikit manis. Mungkin efek wine yang ditengguk Siwon barusan atau.. entahlah.

"Bolehkah aku?" Tanya Siwon perlahan, sementara Kibum hanya mengangguk Lemah.

Kibum menyandarkan dirinya ke Siwon dan perlahan namja itu mengangkatnya ala Bridal style. Dengan hati-hati Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kea rah kamar tidur mereka, menurunkan Kibum dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"Oppa… pakaianmu basah, kamu bisa masuk angin.." kibum perlahan melepaskan dasi Siwon, dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan ikatan-ikatan dasi yang cukup rumit itu.

Sementara siwon tidak diam begitu saja, ia malah perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kibum dan membuka lilitan tali Kimono Kibum, Kibum hanya tersipu malu.

Siwon memeluknya hangat, membelai-belainya perlahan hingga ia merasa nyaman. Kibum merasakan kepuasanya sendiri. Perlahan merka berciuman lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dari yang tadi, tanpa sadar Kibum sudah membuka jas milik siwon beserta kemeja yang tadi ia kenakan dan basah itu. Melihatnya telanjang dada seperti ini membuatnya benar-benar mengerti bagaimana pahatan indah ciptaan tuhan yang kini sedang berdiri dan merangkulnya dalam gendonganya.

Siwon berdiri sambil menggendong depan Kibum, perlahan ia membuka celana panjang hitam buatan desaignernya itu. Melepasnya secara kasar dan Memasukkan 'juniornya' yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan angkuh dan sombongnya kea rah keintinman Kibum.

Kibum masih setengah menggantung di dinding (?). dan hanya ditopang tubuh gagah Siwon yang perlahan memasukkan juniornya. Ia mendesah, sambil menyesuaikan dirinya dan menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak miring.

"aaa..hhh… Fass..t..errr.. oohhh… Wonnie…" Siwon menyerangnya lagi. Masa bodoh dengan suara-suara aneh yang mereka timbulkan, masa bodoh juga dengan handphone Siwon yang berdering terus-menerus .

Tak lama setelah merasa juniornya mulai membesar lagi, siwon menggendong Kibum yang sudah tampa sehelai pakaian itu keatas kasur. Dengan malu malu tapi mau(?) Kibum balik menyerang, di jilatnya ujung Junior Siwon perlahan, lalu mengulum-ngulumnya dengan cepat. Otomatis, ukuran benda panjang itu semakin panjang dan berurat seperti bakso.

"Ohh.. Yea Babb…yyy Yea…hhhh" desahnya kacau, butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga akhirnya SIwon bernafas lega. Beberapa tetes cairan telah masuk ke rongga tenggorokan Kibum. Tak lama, Kibum menghentikan aktivitas 'hisap-menghisapnya'. Lalu dengan cepat Siwon menindihnya, kedua tangan Siwon sudah memegang kedua benda bulat yang berada di tubuhnya, keadaan berbalik lagi dan Siwon siap menyerang!

Siwon memijat dua benda itu perlahan, tapi mulutnya sendiri malah sibuk berciuman dengan si pemilik payudara, turun ke leher, lalu makin lama makin turun ke payudaranya. Setelah puas memainkan sepasang payudara Kibum Siwom beralih ke miss V kibum yang sudah agak memerah. Disentuhnya perlahan, lalu membelai-belainya lembut. Kibum yang geli malah tertawa kecil disertai desahan-desahan manja.

"_Bummie.. saranghae_" desah siwon yang berbisik disamping telinga Kibum , ia memang gentleman—selain tampan ia juga tidak kasar diranjang.

Kibum hanya mengangguk. Dan perlahan tapi pasti Junior Siwon sudah berada lagi di dalam miss v-nya. Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya ia membiarkan SIwon menguasai permainan. Malam ini, Kibum sudah menjadi milik Siwon, seutuhnya…

0-O

Matahari sudah terik ketika Kibum membuka matanya, sayup-sayup terdengan suara langkah kaki, sambil memegangi pinggulnya yang agak nyeri ia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? " suara baritone seorang namja yang berdiri di dapur sambil menghirup kopi-nya membuatnya menoleh.

"Ne, Oppa.." jawabnya singkat. Suaminya itu sudah berseragam lengkap, pasti ia ketiduran dan tidak mempersiapkan baju dan tas kerja suaminya.

"Kalau masih capek, tidurlah.. aku berangkat ke kantor dulu ya? Hati-hati.." siwon mencomot sandwich yang disiapkanya sendiri diatas meja, mengecup kening Kibum dan perlahan menghilang dari pandanganya.

Kibum menatap kaca yangmenggantung di washtafel dapur perlahan, _semalam itu nyata_. Lehernya yang putih mulus sudah memiliki kissmark disana-sini, belum lagi gaun tidurnya yang sudah terlihat Kusut itu. Membuatnya terlihat acak-acakan. Setelah mengunci pintu gerbangnya ia segera mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya setelah perang semalam, lalu membersihkan kamarnya dari sisa peperangan yang dimenangkan Siwon karena ia sendiri ketiduran, ia menarik seprei-nya. Diatas seprei itu banyak sekali cairang bening yang berceceran dimana-mana. Cairan itu sudah agak mengering. Dengan cepat ia membereskan kamarnya, mulai dari kasur, mengepel lantai kamar, dan menjemur pakaian, Kibum yang pendian itu memang suka sekali akan kebersihan.

O_0

"Oppaaa~" seorang yeoja cantik menggelayut manja di tangan kekarnya, sementara itu Siwon malah membawanya ke ujung ruanganya.

"Wae? Jangan rangkul aku disini fany! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Siwon kesal, yeoja ini benar-benar menempel terus padanya.

"Biar saja! Memang apa urusanya dengan mereka?"

Tiffany malah berkacak pinggang sebal, bagaimana tidak. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tidak bertemu namjachingu-nya itu, Siwon bahkan jarang membalas sms-smsnya atau sekedar meliriknya di pesta kemarin. Tapi inikah balasanya?

Siwon malah diam dan duduk lagi di meja kerjanya, sedikit melonggarkan dasinya dan focus pada laptop yang sedaritadi sudah ia anggurkan demi Fanny.

"Oppa.. lihat aku dong!" tiffany memang ke kanak-kanakan.

"yayaya.. wae?" siwon melirik Tiffany yang hari ini sangat sexy dengan balutan kemeja kerja putihnya yang dibiarkan terbuka bagian atasnya, terlihat belahan dada selingkuhanya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tubuh kibum menurutnya lebih menakjubkan, apalagi mengingat selama ini ia merindukan belaian tubuh istrinya itu.

"lets play, oppa" bisiknya lemah

"Apa? Disini? Kau sudah gila?"

"loh memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sudah sering melakukanya"

"Bagaimana.. kalau lain waktu saja, eotte? Aku banyak kerjaan, fanny-ah" tolaknya.

O_0

Kibum—dengan langkah kecil perlahan berjalan keluar rumahnya, lalu duduk di ilalang yang beberapa hari ini sudah menyita perhatianya. Ia suka dengan suasana ini, sepi, damai dan hening. Sambil memainkan ilalang-ilalang disekelilinya ia mendesah perlahan.

Rasanya ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Siwon. Rasa itu muncul hari ini setelah mereka berdua melakukanya, mereka memang sudah menikah tapi baginya setelah bebrulan-bulan setelah kecelakaanya baru kali ini ia merasakan sosok Siwon sesungguhnya. Dia keren, dengan gaya gentleman-nya itu. Walaupun sering sekali berubah gaya bahasa dan sikapnya, tapi Kibum tahu dibalik itu semua, SIwon tetaplah orang baik yang dianugerahkan tuhan untuk mendampingi hidupnya kelak.

Kibum tertawa kecil, membayangkan seandainya ia memiliki ingatan lamanya, pasti menyenangkan. Bisa mengingat bagaimana sosok suaminya sebelumnya, pastinya sangat manis, bukan?

"ternyata kamu disini?"

Seseorang menyadarkan lamunanya, dia bukan Siwon, lebih pendek dari suaminya dan memiliki bentuk wajah yang berbeda, dengan kaus cokelat dan celana trainingnya, dia…

"Lee Donghae?" Kibum mencoba mengingat-ngingat

"Gwemcana?" donghae menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya

"Kebetulah aku lewat sini hehe, biasa, Jogging. Apa aku menggangumu?" Tanyanya mencoba akrab.

Kibum merasa tidak asing dengan sosok wajah disebelahnya, pembawaanya riang dan ramah. Tapi ia juga setengah menerima keberadaan namja disampingnya, terlebih dengan seluruh kalimat siwon yang menyuruhnya tidak mendekati namja lain terngiang-ngiang terus di kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar hilang ingatan? Tapi kenapa masih ingat dengan tempat ini ya?" Donghae mencoba menghidupkan suasana yang tadinya hening.

"Uhmm.. Aku tidak tahu Donghae-ssi, memangnya kenapa dengan tempat ini?"

Donghae menghirup nafas perlahan, alangkah bahagianya ia hari ini bisa duduk bersama Kibum disini sekarang. "Kau selalu menghabiskan sore harimu disini"

Kibum mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi tidak bisa, entahlah. Seolah ia melupakan tempat senyaman dan sesunyi tempat ini tapi mengapa?

Ia menghela nafas perlahan, ternyata ada banyak yang ia lupakan selaim suaminya, ia juga lupa tentang sekertaris Siwon, Donghae dan tempat ini.

Tapi.. kenapa?

"Ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi, nanti kamu sakit lagi" Donghae menyadarkan lamunanya.

"Bagaimana.. denganmu dan Siwon?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati sambil menengguk botol air putihnya

"Cukup baik" sahutnya perlahan sambil memilin-milin rambutnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." giliran Donghae yang menghela napas perlahan. Kibum menatap namja itu lekat-lekat. Walaupun Donghae bilang ia adalah teman baik suaminya tetap saja ia tidak mengingat namja itu, meningat suaminya saja sudah memutar otaknya apalagi ditambah dengan Donghae?

"Oh ya, bagaimanapun.. terimakasih mau menemaniku disini"

"tentu saja! Kita kan teman dekat!" donghae merangkul Kibum perlahan, layaknya teman. Kibum tertawa manis, merekapun tertawa bahagia. Padahal tidak mengerti dimana bagian lucunya. Setidaknya Kibum sudah menemukan teman baru.

Sedikit banyak ia akhirnya mengetahui siapa itu Donghae, ia seorang Manager di sebuah perusahaan cara ia bercerita tentang kantornya saja Kibum bisa menyimpulkan bahwa namja itu benar-benar randah hati. Ia juga sedikit humoris, dan mudah menyesuaikan diri dengannya yang memang sangat tertutup itu. Setidaknya, tidak seperti Siwon yang butuh waktu lama untuk bisa dekat dengan Kibum. Yang lebih menarik lagi—entah magnet apa yang membuat namja itu sukses membuatnya lupa, ia belum memasakkan makan malam untuk Siwon.

X-x

"Aku pulang" suara Siwon mengagetkan Kibum yang sedang sibuk menumis masakanya, siwon berjalan memasuki rumah sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"_Smells good_, masak apa bummie?" Tanya Siwon sambil menghampiri kulkas dan menengguk sebotol air dingin.

"Japchae, eotte? Oppa…. Suka kan?" Tanya Kibum hati-hati.

"tentu saja aku suka semua masakanmu, Bummie.."

Siwon mendekatkan dirinya kearah istrinya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang, tangan kekar itu mendekap yeojanya dari belakang

"Bagaimana kantor?" Kibum tetap focus pada tumisan bihun yang dicampurkanya dengan beberapa iris daging sapi.

"Biasa saja, tapi sedikit melelahkan, haha"

Setelah japchae-nya matang Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya, membukakan dasi Siwon dan melepaskan jas-nya. Dibiarkanya namja berkemeja itu duduk diatas Sofa, sementara dirinya langsung menyiapkan makan malam.

Siwon sadar, tentunya dengan jelas. Moment seperti ini sangat langka—terutaman sebelum istrinya itu kehilangan ingatan. Tanpa disia-siakanya kesempatan emas itu, tanpa disuruh ia duduk manis di meja makan dan menunggu Kibum menyiapkan makananya.

_Flashback.. _

_Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya, ini sudah tengah malam. Dengan perlahan ia mengendap masuk ke rumah, perlahan ia menyalakan lampu ruang tamunya dan Kibum sudah tertidur di sofa. _

"_mh.. Oppa, sudah pulang?" Tanya Kibum perlahan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam._

"_Sudah makan? Aku sudah masak-"_

"_Aku sudah makan malam!" potongnya cepat sambil membanting jas kerjanya_

"_baiklah Oppa.. kukira kamu mau makan bersamaku" jawab kibum lirih tanpa berani menatap kedua mata onyx milik siwon._

"_Aku capek!" makinya kesal, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar _

_Flashback off _

"Oppa, Oppa?" Kibum menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon dan laki-laki tampan itupun segera tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia lantas berbalik

Siwon tersenyum perlahan, kenyataanya. Mengingat apa yang dulu ia pernah lakukan dengan istri yang sudah berpacaran denganya sejak kuliah itu membuatnya merasa menyesal setengah mati.

Siwon mengaduk Japchae-nya perlahan, lalu memasukkan sesendok penuh ke mulutnya, masakan Kibum masih terasa enak, _dan selalu enak_. Ia juga sangat sensitive dengan kebersihan, Rumahnya selalu tertata rapi dan bersih setiap hari. Seharusnya, ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri secantik dan sebaik Kibum. Kibum yang senyumnya selalu meredakan rasa lelahnya. Kibum yang penyabar dan selalu melayaninya sepenuh hati. Kibum yang tahan dengan hubungan keduanya yang semakin memburuk. Kibum yang selalu menunggunya pulang. Kibum yang selalu ada disampingnya setiap saat.

_Ah, Siwon menyesali dirinya sendiri kenapa dulu ia bermaindibelakang istrinya yang sempurna itu. Di dalam hati kecilnya, ia berjanji akan membalas semua kebaikan yang pernah dilakukan Kibum untuknya._

**TBC**

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, fuiih~

Mian ya chap ini sedikit jayus, soalnya author bikinya pas banget lagi nggak connect sama sekali hehe. Oh ya, need new cast nih chinggu, ada saran?

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau chapter ini bener-bener jayus dan adegan NC-nya nggak sehot ff lain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback….**

_Bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan cepat Kibum menyambar poselnya yang berada di bawah laci sambil berlari keluar kelas. Dengan langkah ceria-nya ia buru-buru berjalan mendekati lapangan basket yang sudah terlihat ramai._

_Namja itu – Siwon. Sedang asik bermain bersama teman-temanya. Ia menggiring bola kesana kemari sambil sesekali mengusap keringat yang meluncur deras di keningnya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, ia tetap tampan. Tubuhnya yang atletis, wajanya yang kharismatik, senyuman joker mautnya dan jangan lupakan sepasang mata elang yang dimiliki namja itu. Ia begitu sempurna._

_Saking sempurnanya, terlihat beberapa yeoja-yeoja cantik yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya, ia memang termasuk jajaran Hot guy di sekolah. Seorang kapten basket senior yang terkenal. Bukan hanya itu, prestasi bidang akademiknya juga tidak main-main. Apalagi mengingat pria bermarga Choi itu pewaris tahta perusahaan yang menguasai beberapa sektor industri di Korea._

_Sementara, yeoja yang berdiri agak menjauh dari lapangan itu—Kibum cemberut. Bibirnya sampai membentuk kerucut. Walaupun begitu, Ia terlihat sangat manis. Namun sialnya, Lagi-lagi ia harus menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat gebetanya yang tampan itu selalu menjadi pusat perhatian lapangan._

"_Pasti lagi ngeliatin pangeran kodokmu ya?" Tiba-tiba saja, Key sudah berdiri di sampingnya. _

_Kim Kibum dan Kim Kibum. Dua yeoja yang sama-sama cantik dan cukup terkenal dikalangan Junior sekolah. Kebetulan keduanya bernama sama dan bersahabat. Namun pada akhirnya karena orang-orang disekitar binggung memanggil nama mereka, akhirnya Kibum mengganti namanya menjadi Key disekolah._

_Key sangat cantik dan memiliki pacar bernama Lee Jinki atau Onew. Kedua pasangan yang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Mereka sudah berpacaran hampir dua tahun selama bersekolah di SMA yang sama._

"_Iiih! Centil banget sih dia!" kali ini Kibum menghentakan kakinya sambil menggeram. _

"_Tuhkan, kamu memang suka denganya, kan" Tanya Key. "aaah sudah kuduga pasti begini nasibmu Kim Kibum, hahaha" Goda Key_

"_Tau ah! Kamu nggak membantuku Key! Malah menggodaku terus!"_

_Kibum berjalan meninggalkan Key sendiri. Kesal. Walaupun namja itu bukan pacarnya tetap saja ia tidak suka melihat pemandangan sehari-hari itu. Mereka memang sedang dekat akhir-akhir ini. Jadi wajar kan kalau ia marah? Bête banget nggak sih hari ini? Siwon belum menyapanya sama sekali. Padahal ia sudah berharap namja itu akan menghampirinya sebentaaar saja._

_Bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan langkah gontai Kibum berjalan di koridor sendirian dan melangkah menuju kelas. Tapi selangkah lagi akan membuka pintu kelas seseorang memegangi tanganya dari belakang. Rupanya itu Siwon._

"_Ah waeyo Oppa?" tanyanya kesal sambil melepaskan tangan kekar itu._

"_Kenapa tadi pergi?" _

"_Pergi darimana sih?" Belum apa-apa wajah Kibum sudah ditekuk. Dia ngambek_

_Siwon menarik tangan itu perlahan, dan berdiri di koridor. Ia tahu dari tadi Kibum memperhatikanya dari jauh. Dan pasti, lagi-lagi ia melihat kumpulan yeoja menghampirinya._

"_Mianhae harusnya tadi aku menghampirimu tapi tadi tiba-tiba temanku mengajak main Basket Kibummie.. maafkan aku, ne?" tanyanya langsung. Ia tidak suka berbelit-belit._

_Siwon mengulurkan tangan kananya. Dipegangnya tangan Kibum yang tidak bergeming sesaat. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata turun dari wajah mulusnya._

"_sst.. uljima.. maafkan Oppa, ya?"_

"_Oppa boleh bersama yang lain kok, aduuh aah.. mataku kelilipan debu nih" kilahnya sambil menyeka air mata yang turun dari matanya dengan seragam putihnya._

_Kedua mata Siwon memandang Kibum lekat-lekat. Meskipun begitu ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sakit sekali melihat Kibum menangis dihadapanya. Ia tidak bodoh dan tahu betul Kibum memang menangis. Jelas-jelas disini tidak ada debu lalu mengapa Kibum kelilipan debu?_

"_Siapa yang mau bersama yang lain sih Bummie?" Siwon tertawa kecil. Yeoja yang satu tahun dibawahnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan._

"_Aku Cuma mau bersamamu, Kibummie"_

_Hening sejenak, Siwon tersenyum manis sambil menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut Kibum._

"_a..apa?" tanyanya heran. Apa pendengaranya salah?_

_Siwon menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang sambil menatap sosok cantik di depanya. "Kim Kibum, saranghae"_

_Tidak sedikitpun mulut Kibum terbuka, ia shock berat. Barusan… Choi Siwon yang terkenal itu.. yang berdiri di depanya itu… menyatakan perasaanya? Tuhan, rasanya ia akan melayang ke langit ketujuh sekarang._

"_Hmm… Bagaimana Bummie?" tanyanya hati-hati._

"_Aku… Aku…"_

"_Nado saranghae, Oppa.."_

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 4**

**Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny couple.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon is belong to me! -_-**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menggeliat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Lalu menarik lepas kedua tanganya dari bantal empuk yang dipeluknya . ia mengenali sosok di sampingnya yang sudah berdiri di meja rias, dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Kibum tampak sangat cantik menggunakan dress berwarna peach yang membuatnya terlihat sangat lembut dan hangat.

"Pagi Bummie" siwon menggeliat lagi di kasur.

"Hallo, pagi Wonnie, sarapanmu ada di meja"

Siwon turun dari kasur dan merasakan hawa dingin AC kamarnya. Perlahan ia berjalan dan menghirup aroma kopi yang semerbak tercium di hidung mancungnya. Namun perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke washtafel dan membasuh wajahnya yang tampan dengan air hangat terlebih dahulu.

Ia menikmati sarapan paginya dengan santai sambil menghadap balkon ruang tamu. Dengan gagahnya ia menengguk kopi dan mengigit sandwich yang dibuatkan Kibum untuknya. Perlahan, Kibum berjalan mendekatinya. Aroma hangat yeoja itu membuatnya menoleh perlahan.

"Sudah sarapan?" Tanya Siwon sambil melingkarkan tanganya ke pinggul Kibum.

"Hmm… Sudah, jangan lupa hari ini temani aku control ya, Oppa" siwon mengangguk sambil menengguk kopinya. Kalau Kibum tidak mengingatkanya, sudah dipastikan habis ini ia akan menghabiskan akhir pekanya dengan berkunjung ke pulau kapuk. Akhir pekan memang selalu menuntutnya untuk beristirahat.

0.O

"Hem bagaimana kondisinya, dok?" siwon mendadak khawatir melihat Kibum yang sekarang terlentang dan diperiksa dengan berbagai mesih radiologi.

"sejauh ini, kondisi Nyonya Kibum baik-baik saja, tuan" dokter itu perlahan berjalan dan mengambil seberkas data yang diserahkanya pada siwon. "dilihat dari indeks dan hasil test ini, tidak ada masalah selama tahap pemulihan. Berarti kita bisa memulai terapi-nya" lanjut dokter berkacamata tebal itu.

Siwon mengenggam berkas itu kuat-kuat. Syukurlah, Keadaan kibum mulai membaik sekarang. Di tatapnya lagi sosok yeoja yang kini sudah turun dari mesin dan menghampirinya sambil setengah membungkuk kearah Dokter.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya Oppa?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan diri kearah suaminya dan ikut membaca berkas-berkas ditangan Siwon.

"Baik semua? Aaaah syukurlah"

Tak lama setelah memeriksakan diri, mereka berdua berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Tentunya setelah Siwon menebus obat istrinya di apotik yang masih berada di gedung yang sama dengan ruang pemeriksaan Kibum.

Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sangat serasi dan sukses membuat beberapa orang yang melihat berdecak iru. Benar-benar pasangan Barbie dan Ken. Tak henti-hentinya Siwon tersenyum dan tidak melepaskan pelukan hangatnya pada Kibum.

Sebelum pulang, mereka menyempatkan diri mampir ke sebuah mall yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Kibum lah yang mengajak suaminya pergi kesana untuk membeli kemeja kerja Siwon karena menurutnya, yang ada di rumah semuanya sudah membosankan.

Sudah beberapa toko mereka singgahi dan di setiap toko juga mereka membeli sesuatu, Siwon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa geli. Dalam hati kecilnya sih ia cukup senang akhirnya setelah beberapa tahun Kibum mau memperhatikanya lagi. Seperti dulu.

"hem.. ini bagaimana Oppa, eotte? Sangat bagus kan?" siwon mengangguk. Seleranya dan Kibum memang sama. Kemeja garis-garis yang dipegang Kibum memang menurutnya sangat bagus.

"Tolong bungkuskan kami satu, ne? dengan ukuran lebih besar satu di atas ini" pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera mencarikan ukuran yang tepat. Tak berapa lama ia datang dan memberikan bon pada Kibum.

"Biar aku yang bayar" dengan cepat Siwon mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikanya kepada pelayan.

"Ah… tidak Oppa, kali ini biar aku yang bayar" Kibum memanggil pelayan itu kembali dan mengganti kartu kredit Siwon dengan uang di dompetnya. Dari tadi mereka sudah berbelanja banyak sekali dan Kibum merasa ia setidaknya harus membayar satu dari semuanya, kan?

Siwon hanya terkekeh perlahan, dan menuruti semua perintah istrinya itu. Setelah pakaianya dibungkus mereka melangkah keluar dari butik. Sudah lama sekali, dalam ingatanya ia dan Kibum menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. Rasanya selalu sama – menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi Kibum adalah sosok yang ceria, setidaknya untuk sekaang dan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia suka sekali cara Kibum berbelanja. Selalu mencari yang bagus, berkualitas dan murah. Benar-benar tiper istri idaman.

Sebenarnya sih Kibum mau barang mahal juga tidak apa-apa. Toh Siwon mampu membayar semuanya. Tapi Kibum lebih selalu beralasan yang sama . mereka harus menghemat untuk masa depan, untuk masa depan…..

"Oppa, aku mau Froyo" rengek Kibum ketika melihat sebuah kedai Frozen Yoghurt yang cukup ramai.

"Kamu mau, Bummie?"

Siwon memesankan froyo dengan berbagai topping buah-buahan untuk Kibum. Sementara istrinya itu mencari kursi kosong untuk mereka. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan mendapatkan pesananya, ia mengikuti istrinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya.

"Oppa mau?" Tanya Kibum

Siwon hanya menggeleng. Bukanya tidak mau, membayangkan betapa asamnya ice cream itu saja sudah membuat lidahnya kelu.

"aku senang sekali bisa jalan-jalan denganmu, Oppa" Kata Kibum yang masih sibuk menyuapi dirinya sendiri. "Apalagi kata dokter, tahap pemulihanku sudah selesai, tinggal terapi saja" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Lagi dan lagi membuat suaminya tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga, hehe" goda Siwon perlahan sambil membelai rambut Kibum perlahan.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar dengan terapiku… aku ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan ingatanku kembali, Oppa!" ucapnya tidak sabaran.

"Ingatan? Maksudnya?" Tanya siwon. Hey namja itu udah berubah mimiknya sekarang.

"aku ingin tahu semua masa lalu kita, Oppa. Hehehe aku penasaaaaraaan sekali"

Sementara itu, siwon menengguk ludahnya getir. Jika sebenarnya Kibum tahu apa yang terjadi antara mereka dulu, apakah Kibum masih akan mau dekat denganya seperti ini?

o-o

siwon memejamkan matanya. Meghadirkan kesunyian diantara ia dan ruangan kerjanya yang luas. Sesekali ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jarinya. Tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa lagi.

Sekarang, semuanya sudah terasa indah lagi Kim Kibum yang menjadi dambaan hatinya bertahun-tahun sejak SMA sudah kembali. Wajah hangatnya, senyum manisnya, tatapanya yang selalu membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya….

"Kemana kau hari minggu kemarin?" tiffany tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapanya dan membuyarkan lamunanya.

"mall, kenapa?"

"menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama istrimu tercinta, Ne Oppa? Romantis sekali"

"Apa sih yang kamu bicarakan? Menurutmu itu salah, Fanny-ah?"

Tiffany melingkarkan tanganya di bahu Siwon dan lama-lama, turun ke lenganya dan perlahan menyentuh leher Siwon. Dengan cepat Siwon menepis tangan itu. Membuat si empunya tangan terkaget-kaget.

"Lebih baik kamu keluar sekarang"

_Apa? Omong kosong macam apa ini? Sialan! _Baru sekali ini seorang Tiffany Hwang mendapat penolakan. Terlebih lagi yang menolak adalah namja yang bertahun-tahun dikejarnya sejak ia bergabung di perusahaan ini.

"Keluar? Oppa.."

"suasana hatiku sedang tidak enak sekali, silahkan keluar, Nona Tiff" usir Siwon cepat.

Sembari menggepalkan tanganya, Tiffany, sosok gadis sexy dengan lipstick merah dan kemeja ketatnya itu keluar dari ruangan besar itu dan menutup pintu kerja 'selingkuhanya' dengan keras.

-.-

Sementara, Kibum keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hari ini rasanya perutnya begitu mual. Sejak pagi, sebenarnya ia sudah menginginkan dan membayangkan makan siangnya berganti wujud dengan semangkuk strawberry asam yang terlihat mengiurkan di bayanganya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari apatermenya dan masuk ke sebuah minimarket yang tidak jauh dari sekitar apatermenya. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil buah-buahan dari rak yang agak tinggi dan sedikit sulit dijangkaunya.

"Perlu aku bantu?" Suara itu. Lee Donghae

"Tentu lebih baik jika kamu membantuku, hehe"

Donghae membantu mengambilkan semua kebutuhan Kibum. Acara belajna sendiri kini berubah menjadi acara berdua. Kebetulan sekali, namja itu ingin membeli peralatan cukur lalu tidak sengaja bertemu Kibum yang masuk kedalam minimarket dan melewati meja kasir.

"Strawberry.. Jeruk… Nanas? Mangga? Mentah semua? Yang benar saja Kim Kibum" celetuknya aneh saat menyadari belanjaan di tangan Kibum semuanya .. Asam?

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Aku suka kok"

Donghae mengernyit perlahan, ia tahu sekali kesukaan yeoja cantik disebelahnya. Aneh sekali. Ada apa dengan Kibum?

"Yakin? Apa kau… tidak… ah lupakan saja"

"apa, katakan saja Haeee" rengek Kibum, mengapa ia jadi manja begini, sih?

"Hamil, mungkin?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Hamil? Mungkinkah?" Kibum menggeleng lemah.

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Terimakasih ya sudah mau mereview part sebelumnya *bow***

**Kalau ada yang nanya, Donghae itu siapa? Sengaja aku buat dia belum ketauan peranya disini apa. Ehehe. :P**

**Insyaallah next part-nya nggak akan terlalu lama kok soalnya udah ada di pikiran aku jalan ceritanya 8plak -_-**

**Sekali lagi, jangan lupa reviewnya ya semua *bow* :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Oh iya, gimana nih soal rate-nya? Jujur aja aku sedikit binggung. Soalnya aku gamau terlalu nunjukkin NC-nya yang aku mau certain gimana hubungan Siwon sama Kibumnya, jadi yang ngarepin bakal banyak yadongnya maaf ya^^ aku belum bagus kalau harus bikin ff yadong. Masih amatiran hehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Siwon bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Kibum tidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia jugalah yang menyiapkan sendiri sarapanya pagi ini. Kadang, Kibum suka marah sendiri jika ia tidak dibangunkan. Tapi juga marah jika ia dibangunkan tiba-tiba. Aneh memang. Namun pria itu lebih memilih mengansumsikan bahwa istrinya itu sedang PMS.

Ia merebus sendiri ramyun-nya. Memakanya sendiri dan kemudian dengan cepat mencucinya agar istrinya itu tidak tahu. Belakangan ini, sosok Kibum menjadi sedikit aneh baginya. Mood Kibum berubah-rubah setiap harinya dan membuat sosok pria tampan yang menjadi suaminya heran sendiri. Setelah mencuci piringnya ia lalu akan menyibak tirai yang berada di kamarnya, memberi sedikit sinar matahari untuk kamarnya. Samar-samar, cahaya matahari membuat ruangan itu terlihat dengan jelas. Kamar yang sangat rapi karena istrinya merupakan tipe maniak kebersihan. Tidak ada pakaian yang menggantung di kamarnya padahal semalam ketika Siwon pulang kerja ia sangat yakin dirinya mengantung begitu saja jas yang dikenakanya. Ia melirik kearah meja rias. Dompet yang semalam diselipkanya di jas itu sudah dikeluarkan Kibum. Ia sangat yakin, semalam setelah ia sendiri terlelap tidur, istrinya sudah merapikan semuanya.

Kamar mandi juga sudah rapih, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di bereskan lagi. Semua peralatan terletak sempurna seperti biasanya. Aaaaah tidak salah memang jika ia memilih yeoja cantik yang bernama Kim Kibum sebagai istrinya. Ia terlalu sempurna.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. Samar-samar ia membuka matanya. Siwon sudah berpakaian rapi dan melayangkan _Morning Kiss_ ke dahinya.

"Aku terlambat bangun? Yatuhan! Maafkan aku Wonnie.." Kibum segera bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun, ia berhenti di langkah keduanya tiba-tiba ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa penat.

"Gwencanayo?" Siwon segera menghampiri istrinya lalu meletakkan tanganya di dahi Kibum_. Tidak panas._

"Aigoo… Bummie, makanya jangan langsung berdiri kalau baru bangun tidur, ayo, duduk lagi" Siwon memegangi punggung istrinya dan menuntunya kearah kasur lagi. Didudukkanya yeoja yang sekarang mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kibum terlihat pucat.

"Apanya yang sakit sayang?"

"aku tidak apa-apa Wonnie.." balas Kibum halus sambil memegang tangan tersenyum halus ia membalas tatapan khawatir suaminya.

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanya, mendadak wajah cantik itu berlari ke kamar mandi. Dimuntahkanya seluruh makanan yang dimakanya semalam, Siwon kontan langsung mengejar Kibum lalu membantunya muntah. Ia memijit-mijit tengkuk Kibum lalu membaluri minyak hangat ke tengkuk itu. Dan ketika Kibum menyelesaikan muntahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kea rah Siwon, sosok itu terlihat semakin pucat.

"Bummie… yakin tidak apa-apa?" Siwon khawatir sekali. Di pijitnya kepala istrinya perlahan lalu mengelapi sisa muntahan Kibum yang masih berada di sekitar bibirnya. Siwon berjalan dan membuka kulkasnya lalu mencari obat-obatan yang biasanya ditaruh istrinya di ujung kulkas. Namun nihil. Yang ada di hadapanya malah berbagai buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong dan dimasukkan Kibum ke dalam tempat makan.

Belum sempat ia menoleh, sosok Kibum sudah berada di belakangnya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum lalu menenggak habis air putih dihadapanya. Selesai muntah rasanya tenggorokanya haus bukan kepalang. Ia melirik jam dinding yang tidak jauh dari kulkas, sudah setengah tujuh. "Wonnie, sudah jam segini, aku bisa mengurus diriku kok, kamu berangkat kerja saja"

"hem… yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon yang hanya dijawa dengan angukkan kecil dari istrinya. Entah mengapa ia tidak tega meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang sakit di rumah sendirian. "Nanti jangan lupa ke dokter ya Bummie, aku akan menelfon Yura untuk mengantarkanmu ke Rumah sakit"

"Hem.. baiklah" Kibum menurut, lalu membetulkan letak dasi suaminya dan mengantar sosok itu keluar rumah. Setelah suaminya itu menghilang dari pandangan. Ia lalu masuk ke rumah terburu-buru dan lalu muntah untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi.

.

.

.

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 4**

**Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny couple, Kyuhyun and Kangin.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon is belong to me! -_-**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam makan siang memang selalu menggoda pria-pria kantoran yang super sibuk untuk segera keluar dari kantor dan melepas penat dan melampiaskan segala masalah di kantor dengan Makan. Siang ini, Siwon bersama dua temanya—Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim YoungWoon atau yang biasa disebut kangin—malah menghabiskan sisa jam mereja dengan berbincang-bincang disebuah café yang tidak jauh dari kantor.

"Ya Chagi.. tenang saja oke? Hem baiklah, jangan coba-coba makan nanas lagi, ne? iya-iya aku tahu, nanti pulang kantor aku belikan, ne? aaaah jangan ngambek dong Minnie Chagi… Minnie? Kenapa dimatikan? Minnie? Aish!" Pria berambut kecokelatan yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun meletakkan handphone-nya lagi diatas meja. Sementara kedua rekan disampingnya hanya menggeleng perlahan melihat sikap namja itu.

"Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon dan lalu Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. Diteguknya ice blend yang masih dingin lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Semenjak hamil, ia memang begitu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aigoo…. Belajarlah terbiasa Kyu, ini anak pertamamu kan?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mereka memang sedang menanti buah cinta yang sudah di kandung istrinya, Lee Sungmin beberapa bulan ini. Tapi menginjak bulan keempat, Sungmin menjadi sosok yang agak 'penuntut'

"Dulu aku juga begitu kok, Teuki kadang suka juga membangunkanku tengah malam hanya untuk makan yang aneh-aneh. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Padahal besoknya aku harus berangkat ke Osaka" timpalnya lagi. Namun, setidaknya Kangin sepertinya sudah bisa menarik nafas lega. Pasalnya, kini Istrinya, LeeTeuk sudah menghentikan aktivitas kehamilanya dan focus mengurusi kedua jagoan kembarnya.

"Aiih _Hyung_, rasanya kepalaku mau meledak rasanya setiap hari. Oh ya, Siwon-_Hyung_, bagaimana dengan Kibum-Noona?"

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah yang duduk berhadapanya . "Oh, dia belum hamil" jawabnya singkat.

"Seharusnya kau membuatnya sebelum usia kalian 30 tahun sepertiku, hahaha" Kangin tertawa. Sementara SIwon tersenyum getir. "Oh ayolah _Hyung,_ kau harus merasakan kerepotan kita berdua, benarkan Kangin-_Hyung_?" ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari sosok bertubuh agak besar yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

.

Kibum berjalan masuk ke rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah kantung plastic. Benda yang dibelinya barusan ternyata alat penguji kehamilan. Jarum panjang sudah mengarah ke angka sepuluh dan dengan cepat ia segera ke kamar mandi dan membuang air seninya, menyimpan tetes pertama di sebuah cawan kecil dan mendiamkan alat itu bekerja beberapa saat.

**Dua garis yang artinya positif** - sontak ia terbelalak. Sedikit perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hati kecilnya. Kalau saja tadi ketika akan ke dokter ia tidak menyalakan TV dan melihat iklan testpack, pasti ia tidak akan terfikir untuk terlebih dulu memeriksanya sendiri. Penasaran dengan hasil lebih lanjut, ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah lagi, menaiki taxi lalu mengecheck kepastian itu langsung ke rumah sakit.

"Selamat, Nyonya Kibum anda positif hamil" betapa bahagianya sosok itu sekarang, dielusnya perut yang masih rata itu dengan kasih sayang tiada tara. "Usianya sudah menginjak dua minggu sekarang"

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bulir-bulir air mata kebahagiaan turun dari pelupuk matanya. Sementara dokter dihadapanya memberikan tissue dan membiarkan Kibum menyeka air matanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Uhm.. kalau boleh tahu, dimana tuan Siwon?" tanyanya dengan nada keraguan.

"Dia berada di kantornya saat ini"

"Bisakah… anda memberikan nomer handphone-nya pada saya saat ini? Ya.. hanya untuk formalitas saja kok" Kibum mengangguk dan memberikan angka-angka nomer suaminya itu kepada dokter kandungan yang rambutnya sudah agak memutih itu.

"Bayinya saat ini sehat. Namun anda tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras, ne? ini saya berikan resep… dan jangan lupa control kandungan 2 minggu lagi" Kibum mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan. Sementara dengan cepat sang dokter menelfon seseorang yang nomer handphone-nya baru saja masuk ke kontaknya. Choi Siwon.

"yeobseyo, ah.. ne, tuan Choi Siwon? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

Siwon menaruh handphonenya. Kepalanya menunduk lesu. Ia bisa melihat kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya sendiri sekarang. Berita yang baru didengarnya benar-benar mengejutkan.

_Tuan Choi, sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat…_

_Istri anda, Choi Kibum hamil lagi, namun ada sedikit masalah… Menurut dokter syarafnya, ia lupa ingatan sementara, ne? maka dari itu, mungkin ia lupa bahwa setahun yang lalu ia pernah mengalami keguguran…._

_Saat ini, kandunganya baik-baik saja, tapi saya tidak yakin bagaimana kondisninya setelah ini… mengingat rahimnya lemah dan stress akibat insiden setahun yang lalu itu, anda ingat bukan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, jadi saya sangat minta tolong, kali ini jagalah ia baik-baik. Jangan biarkan ia stress berlebihan atau memikirkan sesuatu terlalu banyak. Ingat kan? Inilah factor terbesar mengapa ia keguguran? Dan juga tolong jaga pola makanya dengan teratur… sejujurnya, saya ingin mengatakan hal ini padanya namun melihat ia datang dan menangis begitu bahagianya, saya sendiri tidak tega. Bisakah anda merahasiakanya untuk Nyonya Kibum?_

Siwon menyadari saat ini kalau perjalanan ke rumahnya kali ini terasa begitu panjang. Seberapa cepat ia memacu mobilnya di jalanan tetap saja rasanya perjalanan masih dua mil lagi. Jalan menuju rumah, bentuk – bentuk rumah disekelilingnya, pagar, dan bangunan-bangunan lainya semuanya menunjukkan perasaan yang bertolak belakang. Entah ia harus bagaimana saat ini. Dan muncullah sebuah rumah besar yang dikenali kedua bola matanya sebagai rumahnya. Semua perasaan bercampur aduk semenjak ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Pantatnya terasa enggak melepaskan jok kursi yang nyaman di mobil dan seolah ingin menyeretnya untuk masuk lagi ke mobil dan kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Namun hati kecilnya menolak dan lebih memilih berjalan lesu ke arah pintu rumah.

"Aku pulang" SIwon membuka pintu dan melihat sosok cantik yang menyambutnya pulang. Kibum terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan gaun hitam panjang yang menutupi sebagian lututnya. Dengan cekatan ia meraih tas kerja Siwon.

"Wonnie…" Kibum tidak tahu harus dari mana memulai cerita. Rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak bahagia sebelum waktunya. "Ada yang ingin… kukatakan"

"Apa itu?" siwon melepas dasinya, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Kibum kali ini.

"A..Ku.. Aku… Aku Hamil!" pekiknya bahagia lalu memeluk erat suaminya.

"Ah benarkah? Terimakasih tuhan!" Siwon membalas pelukan itu dengan ciuman hangat yang mendarat dibibir Kibum. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Membuat sosok penenang hatinya itu terhibur hatinya.

"Hai, Mr. Choi Junior, hem.. apa harus ku panggil Mrs?" Siwon meletakkan tanganya di perut Kibum yang masih rata. Ia menyapanya seolah raga yang berada di rahin Kibum sudah bisa mendengarkanya. "Jaga Baik-baik Umma, ne?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. bertapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Rasanya saat ini ia ingin menghubungi sahabatnya Donghae, yang tempo hari membuatnya berfikir tentang kehamilan. Namun diurungkan niatnya. Besok saja, saat ini yang ingin dilakukanya hanya bermanja-manja dengan sosok bertubuh atletis dihadapanya.

"Mulai sekarang, jaga makananmu, jangan melakukan pekerjaan berat, kalau lelah langsung istirahat.. bla-bla-bla" Siwon berceramah panjang lebar. Kibum mendengarkanya dengan malas karena matanya sendiri sudah berat. Selesai Siwon berbicara ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan memilih untuk tidur.

_Seharusnya kau mendengarkan omonganku baik-baik Bummie.. atau semuanya akan berakhir seperti dulu_. Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Disini, salad buahnya enak" Kata Kibum memulai percakapanya.

Sejak kapan yeoja ini menyukai buah? Apakah dia pernah makan salad? Yatuhan. Saat ini wajahnya pucat sekali. Tekstur rambunya yang hitam memang bisa menyamarkan keadaanya. Tapi bibirnya yang sedikit memutih itu? Donghae tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan yeoja itu menelfonya pagi-pagi sekali dan mengajaknya makan. Hingga membuatnya membatalkan pertemuan dengan salah satu klien setianya.

Apa yang terjadi pada Kibum? Donghae bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Apa saat ini Siwon menyakitinya lagi? Atau apa sosok itu merindukanya?

"Hae, aku punya kabar baaaagus deh!" lanjutnya riang.

"Apa? Ceritakan padaku! Aku tidak sabar mendengarnya"

Donghae menatap pemilik bola mata yang teramat sangat indah itu dengan pandangan penasaran. Dia ingin sekali mendengar alasan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatyeoja dihadapanya terhidur sedikit.

"benar dugaanmu loh, aku hamil!" pekiknya bahagia sambil mengelus perutnya. Donghae terdiam tidak percaya. Tidak tahu respon apa yang harus ditunjukkanya kali ini. Namun saat ini ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan berkata. "waah… selamat ya Bummie"

Donghae merasa dadanya seperti ditusuk pedang berkarat. Sakit dan menyaksikan pemandangan selanjutnya pasti akan teramat lebih sakit. Karena kehamilan ini benar-benar mengaduk seluruh rencananya untuk merebut Kibum kembali. Dia merasa canggung dan kikuk, tapi berusaha tidak menunjukkanya di depan Kibum karena tidak ingin mengecewakan pemilik mata indah itu.

Lambat laun, keyakinanya bisa mendapatkan KIbum sepertinya memudar. Siwon berhasil lagi mengagalkan rencananya dengan menanam benih di rahim Kibum. Namun perbedaanya adalah, apakah kali ini Siwon akan menyakiti KIbum lagi? Sekarang ia menyadari ketololanya. Selama ini ia selalu mendengarkan semua cerita-cerita Kibum tentang Siwon dan berpura-pura mendukung. Padahal sebenarnya isi hatinya sudah tidak bisa diungkapkan lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, seorang Lee Donghae harus kecewa.

Tak lama mereka keluar dari kios salad, setelah Kibum menghabiska dua mangkuk salad penuh dengan mayonnaise. Saat mereka berjalan beriringan tentu saja Donghae bisa merasakan senyum Kibum yang tak henti-hentTinya mengembang. Meskipun terlihat pucat tapi Kibum terlihat benar-benar bahagia. Dan setidaknya, saat ini ia hanya bisa tersenyum lirih. Melihat sosok yang dicintainya selama ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Siwon pulang lebih awal. Memastikan Kibum tidak berbuat hal-hal yang macam-macam di rumah. Ia hapal sekali kebiasaan Choi atau Kim Kibum yang sangat tidak tahan dengan segala bentuk ketidak rapihan di rumah. Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya, perlahan ia masuk dan melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tamu. Kibum sedang duduk bersandar di sofa sambil mengunyah snack ringanya. Kedua bola matanya tidak sama sekali melirik kearahnya. Focus kepada iklan yang ditampilkan di layar TV.

"Wonnie, lihat! Mainan itu lucu sekali kan?" kibum menunjk-nunjuk sebuah boneka Barbie limited edition yang sedang berada diiklan. "Aku mau yang seperti itu" rajuknya sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Siwon duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bummie mau? Besok Wonnie belikan, ne?"

"Bummie maunya sekarang. Bisa kan sayang?" Kibum mengerling nakal. Well, sepertinya kasus yang menimpa Kyuhyun akan terjadi padanya, mulai dari malam mini…

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Sebelumnya, aku ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih untuk yang mereview. Log-in nggak log-in aku tetap cinta kalian semuaaaa *hug***

**Hits saat ini sudah ****4,138**** di ff ini loh, kok yang ngereview sedikit yah? Hehe **

**Banyak yang penasaran soal masa lalu Bummie? Ayo yang penasaran review, ne? hehe**

**SarangHAE, Lee DongHae~**

**Anyyeong^^ r n r ya Chinggu! :***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Frankfurt, one years ago..**_

_Seorang pria Asia yang tampan sedang sibuk memasang dasi di lehernya. Dari dekat, terlihat sosok sang bangsawan tampan yang menatap bayangan dirinya dari sebuah kaca besar. Dipantulan kaca itu pula terlihat ruangan di sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar President Class di sebuah hotel yang teramat sangat mewah dengan desaign eropa yang kental. Pria itu, Siwon meloleh kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang sibuk memasang anting-anting sebagai pemanis penampilanya._

"_Kibum! Ayo cepat! Vice president sudah menungguku!" Siwon berteriak kencang kearah yeoja yang baru saja berhasil memasukkan sebuah anting ke lubang telinga sebelah kirinya. Kibum lalu menata rambutnya yang terlihat menakjubkan dan hitam berkilau, membiarkan rambut sebahunya itu tertata dengan rapi dengan sendirinya. Sebagai istri seorang CEO, tentu saja ia harus berpenampilan menarik walaupun jujur saja, sekujur tubuhnya sangat lelah akibat penerbangan 2 jam lalu yang sangat menguras energinya._

"_Pakai kalung yang kemarin aku belikan itu! Ah dimana kalung itu?" Tanya Siwon kepada yeoja diseberangnya yang kini sibuk merapikan barang-barang keduanya. Walaupun yeoja itu kini dengan dress selutut dan perutnya yang agak membuncit, ia tetap saja gesit dan setia melayani ocehan suaminya itu._

"_Oppa.." _

_Sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kibum tiba-tiba merintih. Kepalanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. Semuanya sangat cepat dan melelahkan. Apalagi saat ini ia tengah mengandung dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol waktu istirahatnya. "Bisakah… hari ini aku tidak ikut ke pertemuan itu?" Pintanya sambil perlahan duduk diatas kasur._

"_Tentu saja tidak, Kibum. Ini pertemuan penting dan Mr. Eberhard mau menemui kita berdua, bukan aku saja" Siwon bahkan tidak melirik istrinya saat ini. Yang ada diotaknya saat ini hanya bagaimana caranya menarik hati investor berkebangsaan Jerman yang akan ditemuinya agar mau berinvestasi di perusahaan miliknya._

"_B..Bisakah.. sekali ini saja?" Pintanya lagi. Suaminya itu memang sangat tidak bisa dibujuk. Bukankah seharusnya janin yang ada di kandungan Kibum dijaga dengan baik?_

"_Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa!" Makinya kesal sementara akhirnya Kibum bangkit perlahan dari kasur itu. "Cepat pakai kalung itu dan ayo kita berangkat!"_

_Kibum akhirnya berjalan perlahan menuju washtafel. Ia membuka pintu dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut sakit bukan main. Lalu mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan besar berwarna biru tua berbeludru yang terletak tidak jauh dari jangkauanya. Dengan cepat ia berbalik arah menujuu pintu namun tiba-tiba saja, keseimbanganya goyah dan membuatnya terjatuh terjerembab. Sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, buru-buru ia keluar. Namun sekaran bukan hanya kepalanya yang sakit. Bagian bawah perutnya pun sakit. Tapi Kibum keluar seolah semuanya baik-baik saja._

"_Ayo cepat berangkat!" SIwon menarik tangan kiri Kibum dan langsung membawanya keluar dari kamar hotel. Sadar tidak sadar, Tulang punggung Kibum mengejang, seolah mengumpulkan pertahanan ia terus saja merintih perlahan sambil memegangi perutnya sementara satu tanganya lagi terus mencengkram lengan Siwon yang kekar._

"_Ayolah jangan manja begitu, Jalanya lebih cepat sedikit dong Bummie!" perintah Siwon. Tetapi istrinya itu kini makin mencengkram tanganya kuat . menahan rasa sakit yang dideranya._

_Siwon baru menoleh saat yeoja itu pada akhirnya hampir kehilangan kesadaranya. Kibum yang tadinya segar-segar saja memucat. Dahinya dipenuhi bulir-bulir keringat sementara kedua matanya terpejam. Kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat istrinya itu terus memegangi perutnya yang membunvit._

"_Kibum? Kibummie? Gwencana?" rahang SIwon menegang. Istrinya kini tampak mengerang kesakitan. Sebelum tubuh itu ambruk ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang mengalir deras dari bawah gaun siangnya._

_Darah._

.

.

.

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 6**

**Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny couple, Kyuhyun and Kangin.**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon is belong to me! **

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ANDWAEEEEE!" teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Pria itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kibum menyalakan lampu meja yang berada disampingnya kemudian menoleh kearah Siwon. "Oppa, Ada apa? Mimpi buruk, eoh?" Siwon mengangguk perlahan, mimpi yang sama semenjak beberapa hari lalu. Kejadian setahun yang lalu yang terus-terusan membayangi dirinya seperti mengejeknya. Mengingatkanya akan kegagalan rumah tangganya di masa lampau. Kibum menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung diteguknya tergesa-gesa.

"Wonnie ada apa? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini"Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas dada bidang Siwon dan membuat pria itu merasakan ketenangan. Sambil menarik nafas perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, saat ini berada disamping Kibum adalah obat penenang yang selalu saja berhasil membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan.

"Tidak apa-apa Bummie, Sayang, ayo kita tidur lagi" Siwon benar-benar tidak mau sesuatu terjadi lagi pada istrinya itu. ia tidak boleh membiarkan yeoja cantik itu memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa menyebabkan stress pada janin yang dikandungnya, lagi.

"Hem yakin?" Tanya Kibum yang tampaknya meragukan Siwon, terutama dengan nafas suaminya yang menderu deru dan seperti ketakutan.

Siwon sekarang jadi aneh. Entah mengapa, otak Kibum saat ini terus berfikir suaminya yang super duper protektif meningkatkan ke protektif-anya sejuta kali lipat saat ini. Entah karena memang dari dasarnya ia protektif atau juga karena saat ini dirinya tengah hamil muda. Kadang Kibum sulit sekali menahan senyum saat suaminya itu memperlakukanya seperti putri dan mengawalnya kemana-mana. Rasanya saat ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebahagiaanya dengan suami tercintanya, Siwon.

Sementara pria yang disampingnya saat ini mencoba mati-matian agar ia bisa tertidur kembali mala mini tanpa merasakan kecemasan luar biasa. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menoleh kea rah Kibum yang sudah duluan melanjutkan tidurnya, sial. Sampai-sampai tidak terasa ia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali hingga menjelang pukul empat. Daripada ia hanya tidur-tiduran tidak jelas, fikirnya lebih baik jika ia membersihkan rumah sebelum Kibum bangun. Setidaknya itu bisa meringankan pekerjaan istrinya yang sangat anti dengan pembantu. Dengan langkah sigap ia keluar dari kamarnya, menyalakan lampu dan mulai dengan menyapu lantai ruang tamu, ruang makan, berurutan hingga ke dapur. Sebenarnya sih, mengingat rumah mereka yang sangat besar dan hanya di huni 2 orang didalamnya tidak membutuhkan perawatan setiap hari. Menyapu, misalnya. Karena rumah mereka juga tidak pernah berantakan toh tidak harus setiap hari dibersihkan. Namun sekali lagi, lagi-lagi karena seorang Choi Kibum yang mencintai kebersihan lebih dari apapun, semuanya harus bersih dan berkilau setiap saat.

Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan acara nyapu-menyapu-nya ketika kedua bola matanya beradu tatap dengan kamar kerjanya. Oh mari diralat, ruangan besar dipenuhi dengan buku-buku itu sudah disulap Kibum sedemikian rupa dan menjadi ruangan pribadinya yang tidak pernah lagi dimasukinya setelah kecelakaan tempo hari. Karena penasaran, pada akhirnya ia mencoba membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

Ruangan yang tadinya sedikit berantakan ketika Siwon memakainya dengan buku-buku dan makalah-makalah berserakan dimana-mana sekarang tertata rapi. Buku-bukunya sudah terpanajang disebuah rak berwarna hijau yang mungkin dibeli oleh Kibum. Sementara itu, selebihnya sudah disulap menjadi 'daerah pribadi Kibum' yang sangat bersih dan rapi walaupun terlihat agak berdebu karena kamar ini baru dibuka setelah beberapa saat tidak pernah dikunjungi pemiliknya.

Alasan lain yang cukup membuat Siwon terlihat ingin sekali memeriksa kamar ini adalah ia sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan Kibum setelah hubungan mereka retak. Kibum yang pendiam tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya pada Siwon dan selalu saja menghindari pria itu. kebalikan dari Kibum yang bisa dilihat sekarang, ia sangat amat tertutup soal perasaanya—bisa dibilang sejak hubungan mereka retak mereka hidup dengan jalanya masing-masing. Serumah tapi tidak sejiwa. Tidak ada lagi kasih sayang dan kecupan hangat. Kibum berperan sebagai pemilik penuh kekuasaan rumah karena Siwon jarang sekali pulang. Pria itu lebih memilih menghabiskan malamnya di hotel berbintang atau pulang larut malam daripada harus bertatap muka denganya.

Tidak ada yang mengerti mengapa hubungan sepasang anak manusia yang sudah berpacaran sejak SMA itu menjadi serumit sekarang ini. Mereka menikah bukan karena dijodohkan, sehingga tidak saling mencintai. Atau karena keterpaksaan sebuah pihak. Sejak awal semuanya terjadi karena cinta. Janji suci yang mereka ucapkan, semuanya karena Siwon mencintai Kibum dan Kibum mencintai Siwon. Namun mengapa semuanya hancur lebur saat ini?

Baginya, semua ini salahnya. Salah seorang Choi Siwon yang terlalu sibuk sehingga lalai memperhatikan Istrinya dan calon bayi dikandunganya. Salahnya juga yang saat itu terlalu ambisius mengejar kesuksesan yang padahal sudah didapatkanya. Dan salahnya juga yang tidak berani menenangkan Kibum yang saat itu sangat membutuhkan suaminya sebagai sandaran disaat ia hancur. Ia terlalu pengecut hingga bahkan sampai detik ini tidak ada satupun kata maaf terucap dari mulutnya mengenai kejadian waktu itu.

Tatapanya mengarah pada sebuah laptop berwarna hitam yang tersembunyi dibalik lembaran-lembaran kertas. Dengan tingkat ke kepo-an yang tinggi akhirnya Siwon menarik benda elektronik itu dan menyalakanya.

**Welcome, Choi Kibum**

**Please Swipe your finger or insert the password**

Pada awalnya, siwon mencoba password standart,

**21 Agustus 1987 –salah**

**07 April 1986 –Salah**

**Kim Kibum –Salah**

**Choi Kibum – Juga salah**

Butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk membuatnya berfikir bawah jawabanya adalah nama panggilan dari Kibum untuknya, **Simba.**

Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik matanya, sebagai orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan, Kibum juga sepertinya pintar memasukkan data-datanya ke dalam folder-folder yang disusunnya sangat banyak melebihi data-datanya. Sesekali terdapat foto-fotonya dan Kibum yang disembunyikan di sebuah folder khusus dan sesekali juga siwon tertawa lucu mengingat masa-masa lamanya. Syukurlah, itu tandanya Kibum masih mencintainya di masa lampau.

Namun pada pencarianya ternyata ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengobati rasa keingintahuanya yang besar – Jurnal Harian Kibum.

_**4 April, 2010**_

_**Ulang tahun Simba-ku3 yang ke dua puluh empat. Semoga diusianya yang semakin bertambah ia bisa menjadi pria yang lebih baik dan mencintaiku lebih banyak lagi.**_

_**Hari ini Siwon sangat sibuk jadi kami mengatur perayaan ulang tahunya ke tanggal 5. Menyebalkan sih memang karena ia membatalkanya secara sepihak padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatkanya ice cream cake. Tp tidak apa-apa kok Wonnie, hari ini kamu aku maafkan, intinya Happy Birthday for my Husband.**_

_**.**_

_**5 April, 2010**_

_**Seperti yang kuduga lagi-lagi ia membatalkanya secara sepihak. Ada investor dari Jepang yang katanya tidak bisa mengganti jadwal rapat denganya. Oh demi dewa neptunus. Ia sangat membuatku sebal hari ini.**_

.

**25 Juni 2010, At Paris**

**Oke, aku benar-benar bosan hari ini.**

**Sudah seharian setelah mendarat aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di kamar hotel sendirian sementara Siwon meeting dan nggak kembali-kembali juga jadi sore ini, aku memberanikan diri keluar dari Hotel yang (untungnya) sangat strategis sehingga tidak perlu takut tersesat (Horray!~)**

**Dan beruntungnya karena aku bertemu kakak kelas lamaku, Lee Donghae saat aku akan mengambil gambar Arc de Triomphe dari kejauhan. Kami berbincang-bincang sebentar dan ternyata ia cukup humoris. Well, setidaknya 'perjalanan bisnis' kali ini tidak begitu suram dan tidak kuhabiskan hanya dengan Tv kabel Hotel.**

**Ps: Malam ini aku dan Siwon have a great sex di balkon hotel ditemani pemandangan Eiffel, keren kan?**

Dengan rasa bersalah dan ketakutanya yang besar, seorang pria gentleman sekelas Choi Siwon bahkan tidak berani membuka tanggal-tanggal berikutnya. Pada akhirnya ia mematikan laptop itu lagi dan menutupnya perlahan lalu menaruhnya diatas rak buku agar Kibum tidak sempat melihatnya.

0-0

Kibum sedang sibuk dengan buku di tanganya saat Siwon pulang dari kantor dan memencet-mencet bel. Namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan berjuta-juta tatapan cemas karena pintu besar itu tidak juga dibukakan Kibum. Namun hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat tahu istrinya itu sedang sibuk dengan buku panduan kehamilan.

"Bummie… lihat aku dong!" Siwon dengan gaya sok aegyo-nya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang putrid salju –namun pada akhirnya gagal. Well, kali ini Kibum mulai berselingkuh dengan buku bacaanya dan cukup membuat Siwon merasa terabaikan setengah mati.

"Lagi baca apa, sih?" Siwon mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kibum yang dengan refleks mendekatkan buku bacaanya ke wajah Siwon.

"Buku panduan, ne? aigoo.. baby, Umma-mu ini kutu buku sekali bukan?" Siwon menciumi perut Kibum yang masih terlihat rata itu lalu mengusapnya perlahan.

"Stop it Wonnie, aku geliii" Kibum mendorong wajah Siwon menjauh sambil tertawa kecil. bagaimanapun juga kan kandunganya belum besar dan ia sendiri memang tidak tahan sentuhan suaminya yang sangat macho hari ini dengan kemeja kerjanya yang berantakan dan dasi yang ikatanya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hem.. Baby, kamu lagi apa?" Siwon seolah bertanya pada Kibum.

"Wonnie lihat tidak aku lagi baca?" Jawab Kibum

"Dasar aneh, aku bertanya pada baby bukan kamu, Bummie" Godanya hingga sukses membuat Kibum setengah malu. Meski tergolong pria kelas atas,yang selalu sibuk hingga tontonan sehari-harinya bukan tayangan sepak bola melainkan indeks saham. Kibum cukup bersyukur karena suaminya ini sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Siwon juga sangat suka berbicara dengan janin di kandunganya yang bahkan belum memiliki wujid saat ini. Aneh memang, tapi ada rasa bahagia saat Siwon menciumnya ataupun perutnya yang masih rata, sifat keibuanya sudah muncul.

"Ada family gathering di kantor minggu depan, apa kamu mau ikut?"

"Mau! Aku bosan sekali dirumah" Sahut Kibum dengan antusias sambil tersenyum girang. Menyenangkan jika ia bisa mengenal lebih dekat tentang pekerja-pekerja kantor Siwon yang semuanya terlupakan olehnya.

"Disana juga ada istri teman-teman kantorku jadi kamu tidak akan kesepian, Bummie."

"Aku mauuu sekali! Pasti seru" Kibum menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip.

"Mau? Yakin? Kalau begitu, beri aku ciuman dulu dong!" Siwon dengan mulut yang sudah dimonyong-monyongkan akhirnya sangat puas karena balasan yang diterimanya mala mini bukan hanya sekedar ciuman selamat malam. Ia mendapatkan great 'safety' sex mala mini dari istrinya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Kibum! Minum susumu dulu!" Jika kalian bisa melihat pemandangan yang lucu ini, tentu kalian akan tertawa terguling-guling bersama author. Seorang pria tampan dan gagah plus sexy mengejar istrinya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dalam mobil, lalu menyodorkan segelas susu khusus ibu hamil yang memang wajib diminum Kibum setiap saat. Ia mencoba menjadi suami yang baik dan tentu saja ayah yang baik bagi Kibum dan calon bayinya kelak. Sambil menyeka keringatnya, selagi Kibum sibuk menengguk cairan putih itu ia memilih masuk lagi ke rumah lalu mengambil koper yang sudah disiapkanya sejak tadi malam.

Dengan langkah cepat, seperti tidak sabar dan dengan senyum merekah ia berjalan lalu memasukkan koper bercorak cokelat itu ke bagasi, sambil melirik jam tangan bermerek yang melingkar sempurna di lenganya. Mereka harus buru-buru berangkat jika tidak mau sampai terlalu malam.

.

.

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 7**

**Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny couple, KyuMin and KangTeuk start from this part!**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon and Kibum is belong to me!**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**SiBum is real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang sambil sesekali jari-jarinya mengikuti alunan music jazz, disampingnya, Kibum sudah tertidur pulas sedari tadi. Hari ini mereka akan berangkat ke family gathering perusahaan yang diadakan di sebuah pantai yang berada tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Sesekali sosok tampan itu menoleh ke sampingnya, membetulkan letak kepala Kibum yang lama-lama merosot. Jika hal itu terjadi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi wajah Kibum yang sedemikian memikat.

Mereka sudah sampai dan disambut beberapa pengurus hotel, sambil memberikan kunci mobil kepada petugas valet Siwon bisa melihat beberapa bus perusahaan yang sudah sampai. Sementara itu, Kibum mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Perjalanan yang sebagian besar dihabiskanya dengan tidur membuat bagian belakangnya pegal sekali.

"Hai Bos!" Kyuhyun datang mengagetkan keduanya, ia menggenggam lengan istrinya dengan erat.

"Omo! Kyu! Mengagetkanku saja!" Siwon sampai mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"hai ibu presdir" Kyuhyun member salam. Ia sendiri memang tidak begitu mengenal sosok pendamping atasan sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum, Sungmin yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun juga tersenyum dan menyapa Kibum. Dasar perempuan, mereka cepat sekali akrab dan akhirnya malah memisahkan diri dari kedua pria tampan itu.

"Aku tidak sabar cepat-cepat masuk kamar" gerutu Sungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa, Unnie?" Tanya Kibum yang merasa usianya lebih muda daripada Sungmin.

"Punggungku pegal semuaaa" Sungmin memijat-mijat diri sendiri, oh, Kibum baru menyadari jika Sungmin juga mengandung, perbedaanya adalah, usia kandungan Sungmin sedikit lebih lama darinya.

Kibum bersama Sungmin lalu masuk berdua kedalam hotel. Sungmin masuk kekamar yang berada diseberang kamar Kibum dan suaminya, mereka berdua lalu masing-masing membereskan barang bawaanya, acara diadakan selama 3 hari, dan mengingat jabatan yang dipegang suaminya dan Kyuhyun membuat mereka tinggal di kamar yang cukup mewah dan berkelas.

Selesai dengan perabotanya, Kibum dan Sungmin memutuskan turun ke restaurant, keduanya berbincang-bincang sambil menyantap hidanganya.

"Wah, istri presdir baik sekali ya!" Puji Sungmin. "Tapi, kurang lengkap kalau kita hanya berdua"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengunyah makananya

"Iya, masih kurang Teukkie" Gerutu sungmin. "Bummie nggak kenal Teukkie eonnie, ya? Dia itu istrinya Kangin Oppa, temanya Siwon juga kok" Sungmin menambahkan.

"Siapa bilang aku belum datang? Dasar kelinci sotoy!"

"Kyaaaa Eonniee!" sungmin langsung berlari dan memeluk sosok cantik dengan dress-nya yang berwarna putih tulang. Yang dipeluk membalasnya dengan hangat.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat" Leeteuk kemudia tersenyum kearah Kibum dengan sopan. "Pusing sekali dengan kedua jagoanku itu" Kibum lalu melirik kearah suam Leeteuk yang menggendong kedua putranya di bahunya, ia sendiri berdecak kagum dengan kekuatan Kangin yang tidak goyah walaupun kedua anaknya itu tidak bisa diam dalam gendonganya.

"Hai KangTeuk! Hai WonTeuk! Anyeong!" Sungmin melambaikan tangan kearah keduanya. Dua balita itu sih malah asik menggelayut di pangkuan ayahnya. "Oh iya Eonnie, ini Choi Kibum"

"hem.. istrinya presdir, ne?" Kibum mengangguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku Kim JungSoo, tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku Leeteuk, itu suamiku, Kangin. Dan dua orang disampingnya adalah anak-anakku, hehe"

Dan begitulah sekarang, akhirnya, seorang Choi Kibum tidak kesepian lagi. Di sampingnya terdapat dua teman baru yang kelihatanya sangat menyenangkan.

-….-

"Dasar ibu-ibu, mereka cepat sekali akrabnya!" Siwon dan Kangin mengangguk, ketiganya sibuk berkutat dengan laptop masing-masing. Disamping mereka terdapat tiga cangkir kopi untuk menemani sore ketiganya. Seharusnya, acara family gathering begitu menyenangkan, tapi, untuk para dewan direksi seperti mereka tidak ada begitu banyak jam santai untuk hari ini. Mereka hanya bisa mendengus iri jika menoleh kearah para istri yang duduk bercengkrama sambil melihat pemandangan pantai dari balkon restaurant.

Sungguh menyenangkan bagi Kibum bertemu dengan dua wanita cantik disamping kiri dan kananya, Leeteuk orang yang begitu keibuan. Memiliki dua anak disaat bersamaan membuatnya lebih berpengalaman sehingga ia banyak memberikan tips untuk Kibum dan Sungmin. Perangainya juga halus dan matanya sangat waspada. Walaupun ketiganya terlibat dalam perbincangan, matanya tidak sama sekali lalai melihat kearah kedua anaknya yang sedang asik bermain perosotan. Sedangkan Sungmin, baginya sangat lucu dan menyenangkan, sama sepertinya, ini kehamilan pertamanya sejak disunting oleh seorang pria berambut kecokelatan bermarga Cho. Sungmin, merupakan yeoja yang agak manja dan kekanakkan. Walaupun begitu, ia sungguh pribadi yang baik dan asik. Usianya pun tidak terpaut jauh dari Kibum, sehingga mereka dapat akrab dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku jadi sensian terus" Sungmin menghela nafas. "Kadang setiap kali Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan, aku akan langsung meledak-ledak. Kenapa ya Eon?"

"Itu wajar Minnie…. Namanya juga orang hamil. Tingkat mood kita berubah-rubah dan tidak stabil, tapi juga jangan sampai meledak-ledak loh, kasian Kyuhyun" Ucap Leeteuk sang narasumber.

"Habisnya sih… dia itu evil! Berbahaya! Baru beberapa kali this and that aku langsung hamil!" Kibum tertawa kecil, tangan kananya menutup mulutnya.

Kibum melihat keduanya berbicara sambil memperhatikan baik-baik dan membiarkan pikiranya berkelana tidak tentu tujuan. Dia sungguh berkhayal tentang masa depanya - dirinya, Siwon dan bayi yang masih didalam rahimnya. Sambil sesekali mengusap pertunya. Tampak sekali ada rona bahagia dalam senyum Kibum yang tenang. Ia dan Siwon sudah sangat bahagia saat ini. Tentu saja dengan kehadiran seorang bayi, baik cantik maupun tampan akan membuat kebahagiaan itu terasa sempurna.

"oh iya, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu Kibummie? Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk. Kibum tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Oh? Baik-baik saja Eonnie, hanya saja.. aku selalu mual dan cepat lelah. Untungnya selalu ada Siwonnie yang sedikit banyak membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. "Wah! Beruntung sekali kamu Bummie! Kalau Kyuhyun! Jangankan membantu! Dia malah asik selingkuh dengan game-gamenya! Rasanya ingin kubakar saja PSP dan laptopnya!" Keluh Sungmin berapi-api. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika setiap hari suamimu tercinta asik berkutat dengan Game-Game kesukaanya.

"Itu wajar Bummie.. wah benarkah? Selain Siwon presdir yang baik ternyata ia suami yang baik juga, ne? yag terpenting jangan lupa makan dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan prenatal. Oh iya, susu juga penting loh. Walaupun kalian mual tetap harus dipaksa minum, ne? supaya ada gizi untuk aegya" Leeteuk menerangkan lagi. "Waah… lihat, siapa yang mendekat kearah suami kita!"

Ketiganya menoleh, seorang gadis dengan pakaian kantor yang bisa dibilang sexy. Kemejanya ketat dan menunjukkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Jangan lupakan juga rok selututnya yang begitu menonjolkan pinggulnya yang ramping serta sepatu stiletto merahnya yang menambah aksen sexy pada pemilik sepatu tersebut. Ia datang dan menghampiri Siwon, lalu memberikkan berkas-berkas tapi dengan gaya yang begitu centil.

"Itu Tiffany kan? Sekertarisnya presdir?" Kibum mengangguk lirih. "Lihat bagaimana caranya menatap suami-suami kita! Dasar yeoja centil!" Sungmin mengepalkan tanganya.

"Aku setuju" Leeteuk mengangguk. "Bummie, kamu sudah tahu ia sekertarisnya Siwon?"

"Ah aku? Sudah tahu kok, waktu pesta di Apgeujong ia sempat menyapaku" Ucapnya tenang. Ia benar-benar tidak menaruh rasa curiga terhadap yeoja sexy itu. baginya, penampilan baik saat di kantor memang perlu jadi tidak apa-apa gadis itu berpakaian agak 'menggoda'.

Sungmin menengguk minumanya "Ah.. benar! Bummie! Yang waktu itu gaunya keren banget, ne? warna peach itu kan? Sudah kuduga!"

Saat itu, keduanya memang juga diundang. Tetapi karena mereka tidak mengenal istri Presdir mereka, jadi keduanya hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan gaun yang dikenakan Kibum mala mini. Begitu cantik dan menunjukkan kelembutan hati pemiliknya, Kibum memang paling cantik! Kibum jjang~

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Siwon, Kangin dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan laporan-laporanya dan semuanya pun bubar. Masuk ke kamar masing-masing bersama pasangan masing-masing dan KangTeuk yang sebelumnya mengajak kedua putra mereka makan ice cream terlebih dahulu.

Kibum berjalan masuk ke lift bergandengan tangan dengan Siwon. Rasanya sangat tenang jika berada disamping suami tercintanya itu. ditatapnya mata tajam Siwon lalu disibakkanya sehelai rambut Siwon yang berada ditengah dahi namja itu. "Wonnie… lelah, ne?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Bummie" Ting! Sembari berbincang mereka keluar dari lift. "Hanya saja,menonton indeks saham dari layar laptop berjam-jam membuatku bosan"

Kibum tersenyum kecil, disusupkanya lagi jari-jemarinya kedalam jari-jari panjang milik Siwon. Mereka masuk kedalam kamar hotel yang begitu mewah. Kibum duduk diatas kasur sementara Siwon terlebih dahulu memasukkan laptopnya kedalam lemari kecil. lalu kemudian menghampiri Kibum dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Bummie pasti capek, ne?" Siwon membiarkan Kibum menyandarkan tubuh itu di bahunya, perlahan ia membelai rambut halus Kibum dan sesekali mengecup anak-anak rambut Kibum. "Istirahatlah"

"aniyo.. " Kibum menggeleng. Menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang dengan teman baru begitu menyenangkan hingga ia sendiri tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa lelah. Justru membuatnya semangat dan menaikkan moodnya. Padahal, kalau dirumah, ia sangat mudah capek dan cepat sekali tertidur.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan menyusuri pantai?" Kibum mengangguk senang. Namun sebelumnya, Siwon mandi. Menyegarkan tubuh setelah seharian hanya duduk dan menatap layar laptop.

Suasana pantainya cukup sepi dan tenang. Pantai ini memang terletak benar-benar dibelakang Hotel. Jadi sangat private dan hanya terlihat beberapa orang sedang menikmati suasana malam harinya yang indah dan sunyi.

Siwon memakaikan jaket jeansnya ke bahu Kibum. Angin malam di pantai begitu jahat. Ia tidak mau pulang-pulang nanti Kibum sakit. Perlahan yeoja itu menaikkan tanganya ke bahu Siwon, sementara Siwon menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke pinggul Kibum. Keduanya sungguh serasi dan membuat beberapa orang yang juga berada di pantai memandang keduanya. Kibum hanya bisa tertunduk malu sementara Siwon tersenyum saja. Ia sangat suka saat-saat begini. Berdua saja dengan Kibum seperti ini. Membuatnya merasakan damai. Menghilangkan letih dan penatnya setelah bekerja keras. Ia memiliki ketergantungan pada sosok yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Ayo Kita duduk disini, sayang" Siwon terlebih dahulu membersihkan bangku kayu dengan tanganya sebelum membiarkan istrinya duduk.

Kibum merapatkan jaketnya. Angin begitu menusuk tulang-tulangnya, namun dengan pelukan hangat dari Siwon sungguh membuatnya nyaman sekali. "Bagaimana dengan Sungmin dan Leeteuk?" Tanya Siwon.

"Mereka sangat menyenangkan" Jawabnya lalu menyandarkan diri kebahu Siwon.

Siwon menoleh sedikit. Memandangi wajah Kibum yang begitu cantik dan bersinar dibawah terangnya bulan. "Syulurlah… sebenarnya aku yakin kamu akan mudah bergaul dengan mereka. Sungmin dan Leeteuk merupakan istri sahabatku juga" kemudian, pria itu membelai perut istrinya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hai little Choi! Apa kabar? "

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil "Oh jangan bodoh begitu tuan choi. Dia tidak akan mendengar"

"hem.. siapa bilang? Aku sudah baca diinternet kok! Bayi itu bisa mendengar orang tuanya" Oke, Siwon bertingkah seolah-olah ia sudah berpengalaman mengurus anak. "Aegya, kamu dengar Appa kan sayang? Jangan nakal-nakal ya di perut Umma" ia lalu mengusap-usap lagi perut Kibum yang kandunganya sudah empat bulan itu.

Kibum juga ikut membelai perutnya, mengikuti gerakan tangan Siwon. Tapi, beberapa detik selanjutnya Siwon lalu menggenggam tanganya dan mengecupnya tanganya perlahan. "Bummie… terimakasih telah memberikanku kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku"

Pria itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Sungguh, sejak mengandung, wajah Kibum terlihat lebih cantik lagi dari biasanya karena senyuman tidak berhenti mengembang. Kibum memejamkan matanya, lalu menerima ciuman hangat dari suaminya itu, dengan refleks, kedua tanganya lalu makin memperluas jarak diantara mereka dan menaruh tanganya di dagu Siwon sementara Siwon menaruh tanganya di pinggul Kibum dengan hati-hati. Keduanya berciuman cukup lama.

"Siwonnie…" Kibum menghentikan ciuman lalu menarik nafas. Ada nada ke khawatiran terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku rasa…" matanya melihat kesekeliling

Siwon panic "Ada apa Bummie?"

"Aku rasa Aegya menendang?" Siwon lalu menaruh lalu menganya di perut Kibum "Oh benarkah?"

Keduanya menunggu gerakan-gerakan itu. benar saja, beberapa detik kemudia sesetau dalam perut Kibum bergerak-gerak. Keduanya tertawa bahagia lalu mengelus-elus lagi perut Kibum. "Waaah.. anak Appa, sepertinya pemain sepak bola ya?" Goda Siwon

Keduanya begitu bahagia. Dan melanjutkan malam yang indah berdua dibawah sorotan tampu taman. Sungguh menyenangkan sekali. Melihatnya saja membuat orang lain iri setengah mati. Terutama, seorang yeoja yang terlihat mengepalkan tanganya dari kejauhan.

"Jadi, kau mengacuhkanku karena istrimu? Lihat saja Choi Siwon apa yang akan terjadi! Lihat saja!"

TBC

**Anyyeong~**

**Lagi-lagi, aku membuatnya kilat dengan banyak typo disana-sini. Maaf ya, soalnya aku juga udh lama hutang ff ini dan juga selama ini nggak aku updet karena belum ada inspirasi, hehe.**

**Read n Review, ne? mari lestarikan SiBum shippers! Hwaiting! **


	8. Chapter 8

Di bar yang cukup ramai. Seorang gadis berpakaian sexy. Sendirian.

Menyedihkan bukan? Nah disitulah seorang wanita cantik dengan usia 20-an duduk sambil menengguk perlahan minumannya. Kali ini ia benar-benar hanya bisa melampiaskan kekecewaan dan suasana hati buruknya dengan minum, tidak ada cara lain lagi yang bisa membuat bebanya terasa ringan seperti sekarang.

Tiffany Hwang atau yang bernama asli Hwang Miyoung- bukanlah gadis yang karena kecantikanya bisa mendapatkan posisi bagus di perusahaan. Awalnya, tentu saja ia harus mengabdi dan bekerja membanting tulang demi jabatanya sekarang. Yang tadinya hanya seorang akuntan kini sudah menjadi sekertaris bahkan bisa dibilang asisten presiden direktur perusahan. Sungguh beruntung sekali, tapi perasaanya sangat tidak beruntung. Diam-diam ia menaruh hati pada bos-nya, ia mencintai secara sepihak pria yang selama ini sudah membantu ekonomi keluarganya. Atasanya itu begitu baik hati dan memperlakukanya dengan baik dan muncul sebuah kesempatan dimana ia lalu masuk dengan mudahnya ke hati seorang Choi Siwon.

Ia tahu dengan jelas, pria tampan itu sudah beristri, Choi Kibum namanya. Mereka bahkan sudah berpacaran sejak SMA dan sudah jelas Siwon memuja istrinya itu. Cantik, baik dan sempurna secara fisik dan sikap. Tidak ada yang kurang, semua yang ada di diri Kibum sungguh mengesankan. Keduanya sempurna, Siwon sang pangeran dan Kibum sang putri salju yang cantik. Dan ia, hanya seorang putri jahat yang bersiap menyerang sang putri salju lalu merebut sang pangeran dari sisi sang putri.

Apa ia harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas niatnya merebut Siwon lagi? Tentu saja tidak! Semua rasa cinta dalam dirinya sudah terlalu dalam dan salah- lalu menjadikan semua isi hatinya gelap mata. Ia ingin Siwon sepenuhnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar menginginkan pria itu. Ia mau senyum joker itu menjadi miliknya, ia mau perilaku gentleman itu hanya ditunjukkan untuknya. Ia mau tubuh atletis itu mendekapnya lagi. Ia mau semuanya yang ada dalam diri Siwon. Semuanya, dan seutuhnya!

Dulu, saat pria itu sedang rapuh dan hancur, rasanya sangat mudah sekali menyusup masuk ke hari Siwon. Awalnya hanya karena Siwon berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang dan lama-lama berkembang menjadi makan malam bersama, lalu karena sering berpergian bersama semuanya menjadi semakin erat dan kuat. Lama-lama makin hari makin dekat. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar sukses menjadi seorang serigala ditengah kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain.

Ia butuh nama. Seseorang yang bisa membantunya saat ini, memisahkan keduanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Siwon yang terus-terusan lengket pada istrinya yang hamil dan manja itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ikut acara kantor tolol seperti ini, dimana sialnya Siwon membawa istrinya ikut. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan semua pakaian-pakaian mini yang paling bagus miliknya, setidaknya agar Siwon mau menoleh ke arahnya sedikit saja. Tapi sedihnya, Siwon tidak melihatnya barang setitik saja. Ia terpisah- tidak menjadi sekertaris cantik yang berada disisi Siwon saat pria itu rapat dan menunjukkan pada teman-teman sekantor siapa dirinya saat ini. Ia tersingkir- lalu begitu saja terlupakan. Perhatian Siwon hanya untuk Kibum, Kibum dan Kibum. Oh sial

Bertender di depanya mengocok minuman lagi dan ia memesan segelas tequila lagi—lalu menengguknya dengan cepat. Air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya yang terlihat agak bengkak. Ia sudah tidak perduli seberapa mengerikanya wajahnya dengan mascara yang luntur itu, lalu tangan kananya merogoh smartphone yang berada di celana pendeknya. Perlahan ia lalu menyentuh layar, seperti mencari sesuatu lalu ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat sebuah nama yang menarik perhatianya. Pria ini bisa membantunya, pasti bisa.

.

.

.

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 7**

**Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny couple, KyuMin and KangTeuk start from this part!**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon and Kibum is belong to me!**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**SiBum is real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria setengah telanjang sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk saat Kibum terbangun lalu terkaget-kaget. Siwon mengerlingkan senyuman mautnya sementara Kibum hanya tertawa kecil. Jika biasanya dengan senyuman nakal itu mereka akan melakukan err... sesuatu, maka kali ini Kibum hanya berjalan melewati suaminya itu lalu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Memuntahkan isi makan malamnya semalam.

"Hoek.. Hoek.."

Segera setelah memasang mantel handuknya, Siwon, dengan guratan kecemasan tingkat dewa berlari menyusul Kibum. Dengan penuh perhatian sang presiden direktur itu memijat-mijat tengkuk leher Kibum.

"Bummie.. gwencana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya mual" Jawabnya lalu mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Apa mungkin Bummie masuk angin karena semalam?" tanya Siwon lalu memegang bahu kibum dengan kedua tanganya."Maafkan aku, aku suami yang buruk. Mengajakmu pergi keluar tengah malam dan sungguh tidak peduli tentang kesehatanmu dan Aegya kita, aku-"

"Sudahlah sayang" Kibum tertawa kecil. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus Wonnie, lebih baik kalau kamu merasa bersalah berikan aku sedikit ciuman kecil" tawanya perlahan.

Siwon menganggkat alisnya "Bummie! Aku serius tau"

"Aku juga serius kok, Aegya mau Appa mencium umma"

Siwon menggeleng perlahan lalu merapatkan dirinya ketubuh Kibum. Memeluknya dari belakang dengan hati-hati dan membiarkan ia dan Kibum di posisi seperti ini. Kekhawaritanya sedikit berkurang sekarang melihat Kibum yang malah bercanda. Tapi juga sedikit khawatir karena sikap Kibum yang mendadak baik begini, aneh. Padahal kan biasanya Kibum akan merasa sedikit pusing lalu tertidur lelap saat sudah muntah-muntah.

_Nah bagus Aegya, jangan nakal-nakal lagi ne? Jangan buat Umma mual terus, Umma hari ini sedikit baik loh moodnya. _

**~SiBum~**

Bisa mendapatkan teman yang menyenangkan, makanan yang enak dan pijatan spa yang begitu menenangkan memang sangat menyenangkan. Saat ini, Kibum, Sungmin dan Leeteuk sedang menjalani perawatan tubuh sebagai bonus servis dari hotel. Setelah seharian kemarin lelah dengan perjalanan kesini plus nongkrong di cafe menunggu Siwon bekerja juga ke pantai di tengah malam. Relaksasi seperti ini sangat amat membantunya menengkan pikiran.

Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama, hamil sangat melelahkan bagi wanita yang agak sedikit manja sepertinya. Matanya sudah terpejam sejak pertama kapster memijatnya lalu menyalakan alunan musik relaksasi. Sedangkan Leeteuk masih terjaga sambil sebentar-sebentar melirik ke sudut ruangan dimana dua jagoan kecilnya sedang sibuk bermain mobil-mobilan.

Kibum tertawa kecil sembari membayangkan anaknya nanti kelak, apa ia jenis kelaminya perempuan atau laki-laki. Ia dan Siwon terima saja apapun yang diberikan, semuanya anugerah—untuk keluarga kecilnya. Alangkah menyenangkanya jika perempuan, anaknya yang cantik akan mengikutinya berbelanja dan menemaninya memasak. Atau Kibum bisa mendandaninya dengan pakaian bayi yang berwarna cerah dan lucu-lucu. Namun memiliki bayi laki-laki juga tentu saja ia mau, kelak jika sudah besar, seorang Choi yang gagah akan melindunginya. Menjaganya juga ayahnya, pasti lucu jika nanti Siwon dan baby Choi dengan kelakuan yang sama. Mereka harus berpakaian sama biar terlihat keren, pokoknya anaknya harus keren seperti ayahnya, harus! Hihihi

"Kibum.. mengkhayal apa sih?" TanyaLeeteuk yang heran Kibum senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Unnie" Jawabnya sambil melirik kedua anak Leeteuk "Mereka lucu sekali ya"

"Tentu saja" Leeteuk tertawa renyah. "Anak akan menjadi harta yang paling berharga saat kalian sudah memilikinya"

"Aku dan Kangin sangat sulit memiliki anak, dan hampir sudah terlambat karena saat melahirkan keduanya aku sudah berusia hampir tiga puluh. Sebenarnya bagi perempuaan normal, usia tiga puluh tidak menjadi masalah, tapi bagi rahimku yang lemah sangat mustahil. Mendapakanya merupakan keajaiban yang tidak bisa kami lukiskan dengan kata-kata"

Kibum sedikit bersyukur ia tidak harus mengalami nasib seperti cerita wanita cantik dengan lesung pipit disebelahnya. Ia harus banyak-banyak berterimakasih pada sang pencipta. Titipan dari-Nya merupakan sumber kebahagiaanya yang tidak bisa tergantikan oleh apapun. Ia harus menjaganya dengan baik.

**~SiBum~**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kalimat 'kita' diantara kita berdua sekarang" Tiffany bertanya selagi membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan diatas meja bekas rapat tadi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kita, Tiff?" Siwon mendongak.

Sudah susah payah gadis itu mencoba mencari celah agar mereka bisa berbicara berdua dan butuh kekuatan besar untuk memulainya, sendiri. Walaupun tahu jawaban Siwon tidak akan mehibur hatinya tetapi gadis itu mencoba berani bertanya - agar tidak lebih sakit hati dari sekarang. Agar dirinya suatu saat akan membenci Siwon dan perlahan menjaga jarak diantara keduanya juga tentang hubungan keduanya. ia sudah menyerah pada keadaan. Ia tahu pastinya Siwon lebih memilih istrinya yang sedang hamil itu ketimbang dia yang bukan siapa-siapa.

Tiffany menoleh ke arah atasanya "Kita, hubungan kita, aku dan op-" Siwon keburu menutup mulut yeoja itu sambil mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Hwang Miyoung, maafkan aku" Siwon merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia yang memulai semua ini. Ada juga sedikit rasa tidak enak pada gadis yang sudah menjadi selingkuhanya hampir setahun ini. "Ini semua salahku, jujur saja, saat ini aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tahu semuanya salah dari awal, aku dan kamu,,, saat itu aku dalam keadaan labil dan penuh tekanan dan,,dan ,, kamu datang kepadaku, menjadi pengisi hatiku, membuatku senang, tapi sekarang-"

"aku tahu kok, Kibummie-mu sudah kembali kan?" serangnya sinis. "Sementara itu kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian, benar bukan?"

"Bukan begitu Fany-ah" Siwon menggeleng perlahan dalam binggungnya "Saat ini aku sangat mencintainya, begitu mencintainya sampai rasanya semua ini sangat rumit bagiku"

"jadi maksudmu, Oppa tidak mencintaiku lagi, begitu?" Teriak Tiffany. "Aku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan selama ini? Menurutmu aku ini apa?" Ia memang sudah menyiapkan pertahanan untuk menghadapi Siwon. Di dalam tubuhnya seaka sudah terbentuk benteng pertahanan agar dirinya tidak kalah. Tapi sekarang kenyataanya, ia duluan yang memulai dan kini ia benar-benar terpuruk. Apakah sebenarnya dalam hati seorang Choi yang perlahan menyeka air matanya itu tidak pernah ada rasa cinta seperti ia mencintainya?

"baiklah, aku tahu, saat ini kau dan dia sedang bahagia. Begitu bahagianya dengan rumah tangga kalian sampai melupakanku begitu saja, memangnya aku hanya gadis penghibur sementara? Apa hanya segitu artiku dimatamu? Dan juga, Jika nanti ingatan Kibum kembali dan kalian akan hancur baru akan bisa kembali denganmu, begitu maksudmu, Oppa?"

"Tiffany, aku-"

"Sudahlah, aku capek dengan semua ini! Tapi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Siwonnie, cepat atau lambat, Kibum pasti akan mengingat semuanya bukan? Ia pasti akan membencimu lagi, benar kan? Dan saat itu terjadi ia pasti akan pergi bersama Hae Oppa dan meninggalkanmu"

Siwon membelalak "Apa maksudmu membawa nama Donghae ketopik pembicaraan kita? Apa kamu ...mengenalnya?"

Nama itu sangat sensitif bagi Siwon. Nama itu pernah menjadi mantan kekasih Kibum saat SMA. Nama itu pula yang menjadi sandaran hati Kibum saat keduanya hampir berpisah. Donghae. Bagaimana bisa Tiffany mengenalnya?

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, tuan Choi yang terhormat" Tiffany tertawa penuh kemenangan "Salahkan keadaan terdesak yang membuatku mengenalnya tanpa kau ketahui"

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Yap, aku gila, Oppa. Aku gila karena mencintaimu, menjadi kekasih gelapmu. Aku mau memilikimu seutuhnya seperti dulu! Membuatmu melupakanya lagi dan kembali padaku! Kenapa? ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? "

Mereka terdiam. Tiffany meneteskan air matanya, lagi. Sementara Siwon hanya tertunduk lemas. Tiffany seorang gadis dengan tingkat ambisi yang tinggi. Bagaimana kalau semua ucapanya benar? Bagaimana jika Kibum kembali lagi pada Donghae? Dan bagaimana jika ingatan Kibum kembali lagi? Selama ini, ia selalu optimis dan berdoa, mudah-mudahan Kibum tidak mendapatkan ingatanya lagi. Mudah-mudahan Kibum melupakan masa lalu mereka yang kelam. Karena semua rasa cintanya yang kini terbalas membuatnya lupa memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari semuanya. Ia sudah membuang semua rasa takutnya akan ingatan Kibum dan tiba-tiba diingatkan oleh selingkuhanya sendiri.

Ia berjalan mundur. Menghindari Tiffany beberapa saat dan berlari keluar sambil terus-terusan berfikir mengenai semuanya. Sepertinya Siwon sedang dalam tekanan sekarang.

"_Bingo! Tidak salah rupanya aku menelfon Hae Oppa yang tampan itu" _desisnya dalam hati.

**~SiBum~**

"wahai para yeoja-yeoja sexy" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah tiga orang wanita beristri yang sedang sibuk ngobrol sambil menyantap makan siang ketiganya. Ketika menggodanya, ia mengerling nakal "Apa ada wanita yang sudah bersuami bernama Lee Sungmin berkeliaran di dekat sini"

Leeteuk dan Kibum tertawa kecil sementara Sungmin mendengus sebal "Apa? Kyu! Jangan menganggu!" Ancamnya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika wajah Sungmin mulai mengerut. Sangat imut. "Aku tidak menganggu kok! Hanya memastikan Minnie sudah makan siang atau belum, baiklah Minnie, aku pergi dulu ya" karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, pria itu lalu mencolek dagu Sungmin lalu berjalan melewati mereka dan masuk ke dalam barisan antrian buffet.

"Romantis sekali ya kalian berdua.." Leeteuk memandangi Sungmin yang malah bersikap acuh tak acuh sambil mengunyah makananya.

"Cih, Kyuhyun memang selalu begitu, mengangguku terus! Padahal sudah kuberitahu jangan mendekatiku sekarang. Aku kan mau bersenang-senang dengan kalian"

"Justru menurutku itu manis sekali loh, ia perhatian padamu dan juga Aegya-mu sayang, itu baru namanya suami idaman" Bela Leeteuk.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas perlahan, Kyuhyun manis? Cih, ia memang suka menganggu istrinya tapi tidak mau diganggu kalau sudah bermain game. Seharian ini Mood Sungmin sedang tidak bagus karena semalaman tidur nyenyaknya terganggu dengan kegiatan rutin Kyuhyun bermain starcraft mingguanya. Padahal, mereka kan kesini untuk berlibur tapi sepertinya pria itu lebih memilih bercinta dengan laptopnya ketimbang menemaninya tidur. Menyebalkan sekali!

Kibum melambaikan tanganya saat Siwon berjalan bersama pimpinan direksi dan menuju ke arahnya, pria itu sepertinya akan mengadakan rapat lagi, tepat di sampignya terdapat seorang yeoja, Tiffany yang sedang berjalan menyamakan langkah dengan Siwon.

"Bummie, kenapa kamu betah sih gadis seperti itu jadi sekertarisnya Siwon? Kalau Kyuhyun punya sekertaris seperti itu akan kucekik lehernya loh" celoteh Sungmin.

"Loh kenapa Minnie? Tiffany itu baik kok, lagipula ini kan hanya pekerjaan saja" Bela Kibum

Alam bawahnya sadar, bahwa gadis itu memang terlihat cantik dan sedikit menggoda. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini kan hanya sebatas pekerjaan, toh suaminya itu tidak bertingkah macam-macam, jadi apa yang harus ditakutkan lagi? Siwon miliknya seorang.

Setelah lama berbincang, Kibum memutuskan kembali ke kamar. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia sudah tidak enak badan. Tapi juga sungguh tidak enak tiba-tiba meloyor pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk dan Sungmin dan kembali kekamar, alhasil, sedari tadi ia hanya diam saja sembari mendengar celotehan keduanya. perlahan ia memijat keningnya, lalu menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur perlahan. Ia saja yang hanya diam sepanjang hari sudah kelelahan begini, apalagi suaminya yang beberapa hari ini sama sekali tidak menikmati liburanya, ya?

Setelah perlahan ia mulai tertidur, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya perlahan, dengan malas ia membukanya, room service. Ia lalu membiarkan cleaning service itu masuk dan membersihkan kamar mandinya. Sementara Kibum sendiri sudah tidak fokus dan mengantuk. Setelah petugas kebersihan itu keluar, ia merebahkan diri lagi dan tertidur cukup lelap.

Ketika terbangun, Jendela besar di kamarnya memperlihatkan langit kota Seoul yang sudah gelap. Berarti sore tadi, ia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Perlahan ia menyadari seseorang sudah merangkulnya hangat. Siwon tertidur lelap di sampingnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah. tidak mau membangunkan suaminya, ia perlahan melepaskan rangkulan Siwon dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Baru membuka pintu dan masuk selangkah, entah karena kesadaranya yang kurang setelah tidur atau memang lantainya yang licin, Kibum terjatuh terjerembab dan menimbulkan bunyi 'dug' yang cukup keras. Perutnya menghantam lantai. Dan terasa begitu sakit hingga ia bahkan tidak kuat berteriak. Ia menatap kearah kasur dimana Siwon tidur, tapi pria itu tidak juga bangun. Ia berusaha bangun sambil mencengkram dinding perlahan, kepalanya sempoyongan, dan rasa sakit sudah menjalar ke perut bagian bawahnya.

"Wonnie... Wonnie.. arrh.. Won.."

Erangnya sambil berjalan tertatih lalu mencengkram seprai kasur dengan genggaman yang kuat. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan dan membangunkan suaminya itu, yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menarik-narik seprai. Perutnya sudah seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum sekarang, Entahlah, yang jelas saat ini ia sudah sangat menderita.

Ia mencoba tetap sadar selama mungkin. Tetapi pandanganya kunang-kunang dan pertahananya mulai goyah. Ia harus tetap sadar, demi bayi dalam kandunganya. Ia harus tetap kuat, setidaknya sampai suaminya bangun dan menolongnya.

Siwon mendengar suara-suara aneh, tapi menghiraukanya. Mungkin hanya mimpi. Pekerjaanya sungguh melelahkan dan yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanya tidur dan beristirahat, tapi suara-suara itu melemah dan makin lemah. Memanggil-manggil dirinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan..

"Oh Astaga! Bummie!" Kibum- sudah menangis dibawah kasur sambil menekuk tubuhnya. Ia menangis sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat dan terlihat keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Kibum terus saja memegangi perutnya seolah memberikan kode bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dan apa yang ada disela-sela kakinya sungguh mencengangkan. Darah.

"Wonnie.. sakit sekali... Wonnie.. Aegya kita.. Aegya..." isaknya dalam tangis. Siwon dengan cepat menyangga tubuh Kibum sebelum istrinya itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranya.

**~Sibum~**

"Tuan Choi, maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini tetapi pendarahan yang dialami istri anda cukup serius"

Seorang dokter jaga menghampirinya dari UGD dengan sedikit percikan darah di jas dokternya, dihampirinya pria yang sudah membawa Kibum dengan penuh rasa cemas dan khawatir akan istri dan anak yang dikandungnya.

Dokter itu mengatakan kepada Siwon bahwa saat ini, kondisi Kibum belum bisa dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Kandunganya mengantam lantai saja sudah cukup serius, ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Kibum mengalami pendarahan cukup lama dan membuatnya kritis hingga sekarang membuat Siwon begitu ketakutan.

Ia melihatnya sendiri- saat ia terlelap tidur wanita itu meronta-ronta kesakitan sambil mengatur nafasnya. Bodoh sekali waktu itu ia fikir semuanya hanya mimpi. Ia sudah pernah melihat Kibum mengalami hal seperti ini dan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Kibum roboh dihadapanya dan kali itu ia kehilangan segalanya. Oh tuhan, jangan ambil anaknya, jangan renggut lagi kebahagiaanya kali ini.

"tapi ada presentase ia akan baik-baik saja kan dokter?" Tanyanya depresi. Ia benar-benar menyalahkan keteledoranya kali ini.

"Tentu saja, anda harus bersabar. Tapi guncangan itu membuat kandunganya menjadi lemah. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanya menunggu kesadaran Nyonya Choi baru bisa menarik kesimpulan" jawab dokter itu tenang. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu" dokter itu, Ia meninggalkan seorang Choi Siwon dengan perasaan hati yang sungguh tidak tenang.

"Siwon Hyung!" tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang terlihat berlari , Kangin dan Leeteuk terlihat berlari dari koridor dan menghampirinya. Dibelakang mereka terlihat juga Sungmin yang berjalan perlahan mengikuti ketiganya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kibum-noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Padahal, beberapa jam lalu ia masih melihat Kibum dan istrinya bercbincang bersama. Mendengar kabar mengejutkan ini keempatnya langsung menyusul ke rumah sakit dan mencari tahu keadaan Kibum.

"Dokter belum bisa memastikan-"

"yang sabar ya Wonnie! Aku yakin, Kibum pasti kuat" Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan Siwon yang kalut, dirangkulnya atasan suaminya yang sudah seperti adinya sendiri itu. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sangat takut—sama seperti Siwon.

Siwon sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kekalutanya. Perlahan air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Ia takut, takut sekali tentang Kibum dan bayinya yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui jenis kelaminya apa. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya yang dewasa ia menangis seperti ini. Sementara keempat orang lainya hanya bisa menenangkanya perlahan.

"Minnie, ini sudah malam, aku antarkan pulang ke hotel, ne?" Kyuhyun juga khawatir istrinya akan kelelahan.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ada disini sampai Bummie bangun"

"Minnie, kamu juga sedang hamil, tidak apa-apa kok, istirahatlah, ayo, pulang bersamaku" Bujuk Leeteuk. Keduanya akhirnya kembali lagi ke hotel sementara suami-suami mereka menemani Siwon di rumah sakit.

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam di UGD, Kibum sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan perawatan. Walaupun ia belum sadar. Tubuhnya pucat, begitu rapuh. Di bagian bawah baju rumah sakitnya terdapat bercak-bercak darah yang mengering. Melihatnya saja, Siwon sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya ia ingin menukar saja tubuhnya dengan Kibum yang ambruk itu. Sungguh tidak tega.

Menjelang pagi, Kyuhyun dan Kangin sudah terdidur pulas di atas sofa. Sementara Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dan memilih duduk disamping kasur Kibum. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit sekali, setiap nyeri dalam pikiranya tertuju pada Kibum. Setiap kali pikiranya melayang ke kejadian barusan dengan cepat juga ia mengalihkanya, karena hatinya sudah cukup sakit mengingat semuanya.

Ia memang seseorang dengan ajaran agama yang kuat dan kali ini ia benar-benar berdoa sambil berlutut. _Kumohon, selamatkanlah Kibum dan Aegya kami, Tuhan, Aku tahu kali ini aku lalai lagi, tapi tolong selamatkanlah keduanya tuhan. Mereka sangat berharga dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanya lagi tuhan. Tolonglah, sekali saja._

Permintaanya sungguh egois. Karena ia tahu dirinyalah penyebab semua ini terjadi. Ia yang sudah lalai sebagai pelindung Kibum. Ia jugalah yang begitu kasar pada Kibum dan tidak memperhatikanya sehingga Kibum dulu keguguran. Kejadian itu mungkin hanya kecelakaan, tapi tidak seburuk sikapnya selama ini yang selalu menyakiti Kibum. Dulu ia begitu sibuk dan tidak memperdulikan Kibum yang padahal lebih membutuhkan perhatianya ketimbang perusahaan. Ia selalu menyakiti hati Kibum dan saat mereka kehilangan calon bayinya dan keadaan Kibum yang terguncang, ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menenangkan Kibum. Ia lebih memilih menghindar—menjauh dari Kibum dan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain.

Kibum perlahan sadar dan mencoba mengedipkan matanya. Lalu perlahan menggerakan tanganya dan mendapati seseorang yang duduk disampingnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Bummie! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" itu Siwon, suaminya.

Ia meringis kecil, perutnya sudah tidak sesakit tadi lagi tapi ia masih bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya yang terasa seperti di tusuk-tusuk. Ia mengejang. "Bummie! Tunggu sebentar, kupanggilkan dokter, ne?"

"Tidak perlu" Jawabnya singkat. Air mata sudah membasahi pelupuk matanya "Aku tidak perlu dokter, yang aku mau, kau pergi sekarang! Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, Choi Siwon, Semuanya tentang kita."

**TBC**

Hai, saya kembali dengan jalan cerita yang (mungkin) tidak diharapkan beberapa orang. Maaf ya, hanya ini yg ada diotak saya, hehe. Tiffany saya buat sedikit jahat, hehe. Abis sebel banget deh denger Siwon dan Tiffany mau syuting iklan bareng di thailand, dari tanggal 29 sampe 2 agustus. Duh nyesek, Berduaan doang lagi, jadi saya biarkan saja dia dicaci maki di chapter ini, hiyaaaaa~

Bagi yang sudah melihat comeback stage –nya super junior, bagaimana menurut kalian? Keren kan? Tapi sedikit kecewa karena lagi-lagi, Siwon sering banget absen. From U nggak ada dianya dan jarang menghadiri acara-acara bareng member sj lainya. Ada yang tahu dia kemana? Saya merindukan pria dengan kulit tanninganya itu!

Tenang saja, ini FF-nya Sibum kok, pairing favorit saya, jadi nggak dibuat melenceng, hehe. Untuk flashback? Silahkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya karena Sibum akan menceritakan kepada anda semua-_-

Insyaallah karena saya sudah kepikiran lanjutanya, saya update cepat. Dan doakan saja semoga jadinya panjang. Oh iya, jujur saja saya agak sedikit down dengan beberapa tanggapan di FF saya yang lain, bukan yang ini sih. Tentang crack pair. Oke, saya masih labil dan bukan author senior yang nggak down kalau membaca komenta-komentar sinis. Untuk ff saya yg Kyubum, apa harus dilanjutkan? Meningat beberapa review sedikit menyesakkan dada dan akhirnya saya hapus?


	9. Chapter 9

"Bummie! Tunggu sebentar, kupanggilkan dokter, ne?"

"Tidak perlu" Jawabnya singkat. Air mata sudah membasahi pelupuk matanya "Aku tidak perlu dokter, yang aku mau, kau pergi sekarang! Aku sudah mengingat semuanya, Choi Siwon, Semuanya tentang kita."

Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Sekarang bukan senyuman Kibum atau perangainya yang halus lagi yang menjadi pemandangan indahnya, sekarang hanya ada tatapan penuh kebencian dari kedua mata Kibum yang nanar.

"Kenapa masih diam disitu! Keluar! KELUAR!" teriak Kibum benci. Ia melempar bantal yang berada disamping tubuhnya.

Mendengar teriakan Kibum, Siwon akhirnya mengalah, ia terdiam sejenak lalu memutuskan keluar kamar dulu sampai Kibum tenang. Sementara di dalam, Kibum menangis sesegukan. Tubuhnya sakit sekali. Pasti akibat efek kecelakaan kemarin. Berapa hari ia tidak sadar? Semua badanya terasa di tusuk-tusuk dan pegal. Kenapa Siwon mesti menemaninya di rumah sakit? Sial sekali. Seharusnya hari ini ia sudah mengajukan gugatan cerainya.

Semakin membayangkan wajah Siwon, ia makin muak dan benci. Masih teringat jelas pemandangan beberapa hari yang lalu ketika tidak sengaja ia memergoki Siwon dan Tiffany hampir saja melakukan seks di kamarnya sendiri. Setelah itu dengan tenangnya Siwon malah meloyor keluar begitu saja. Sialan.

Tenggorokanya sangat haus sekali, ia melirik ke arah meja disamping kasurnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu menemukan sebotol air di atas meja yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Perlahan ia turun dari kasurnya lalu mengangkat botol infusnya susah payah. Perutnya sakit sekali. Oh apa kecelakaan itu membuat perutnya robek?

Perlahan ia meraih botol minum, dan menengguknya dengan cepat. Sungguh terasa menyegarkan serasa belum minum berbulan-bulan. Ketika akan membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah, ia melewati sebuah lemari penyimpanan dengan kaca yang cukup besar. Memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. Ia terlihat sedikit gendut dengan pipi yang sudah tidak secekung kemarin, rambutnya juga terlihat lebih panjang. Apa ia sudah sebegitu lama tidak sadar? Sampai fisiknya berubah begini? Perlahan ia memperhatikan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan seksama. Perutnya membuncit, ia jadi terlihat seperti ibu-ibu hamil sekarang, berapa lamakah ia tidak sadar sampai gendut seperti ini? karena penasaran, ia menyentuh perutnya perlahan. Keras. Berarti bukan timbunan lemak yang menggumpal.

"Apa aku.. Hamil? Mana mungkin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 7**

**Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny couple, KyuMin and KangTeuk start from this part!**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon and Kibum is belong to me!**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**SiBum is real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frankfurt, One Year Ago.**

"_Kibummie! Bertahanlah!" ambulans itu membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Saat ini Kibum sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Ia berusahan tetap sadar walaupun oksigen sudah dimasukkan ke kedua lubang hidungnya. Tanganya menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan kuat. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sakit sekali._

_Siwon terus-terusan mengelus kepala Kibum, ia begitu khawatir dan takut. Membayangkan ia yang beraada di posisi Kibum saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Baru sekali ini selama mereka bersama ia merasa sebegitu khawatir terhadap istrinya. Sesaat, ia merasa begitu tolol. Ia begitu bodoh karena lebih mementingkan pertemuan penting dengan investor ketimbang keselamatan istri dan anaknya sendiri._

_Mobil berwarna putih itu berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit. Dengan sigap beberapa tim medis membawa Kibum masuk ke dalam UGD sementara Siwon hanya bisa menunggu di luar. Sepertinya ini karma baginya yang tidak menaruh perhatian lebih pada Kibum selama ia hamil. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Kibum dan bayinya._

_Sudah tiga jam ia menunggu dengan tingkat kecemasan yang sangat tinggi, dokter berkebangsaan asing itu kemudian keluar dari UGD dan menghampiri Siwon, lalu mengajaknya ikut ke ruanganya yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. _

"_About the patient.. her current condition is good, but require intensive care about two days in here. She need plenty of rest"_

"_So how about our baby? He/she in good condition to, right?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada bergetar ketika melihat perubahan wajah pada dokter yang berada dihadapanya itu._

"_About that... im so sorry Mr." Dokter itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari jas dokternya. Sebuah hasil USG yang tidak jelas gambarnya. Ia tidak mengerti, ini berbeda dengan USG yang biasa ia lihat di hasil pemeriksaan kandungan Kibum._

"_We lost him.. Mrs. Kibum was bleeding, quite seriously and make the baby can't survive. Im so sorry Mr."_

_Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar suami yang buruk, ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengatakan semuanya tentang berita menyedihkan ini ke Kibum. Setelah mengabari kedua orang tua Kibum yang langsung mengambil pesawat pertama mereka ke jerman dan menenangkan Kibum, ia langsung mengambil jarak. Rasa bersalah dihatinya membuat ia sangat ketakutan bertemu dengan istrinya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa memandang Kibum yang meringkuk dan menangis sendirian di kamarnya dari sebuah lubang kecil yang tertempel di depan pintu._

_Kibum hancur - ia benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak baik sekarang. Kehilangan bayinya. Dan juga suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja pergi. Membuatnya frustasi. Kemana Siwon disaat ia membutuhkan rangkulan hangatnya? Namja itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa ia tidak lebih penting dari pekerjaanya? Selama ini, Kibum tidak pernah menuntut kasih sayang pada Siwon karena namja itu memang selalu memperhatikanya. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini setelah Choi Appa menyerahkan kursi jabatanya, Siwon berubah menjadi mesin pengontrol perusahaan yang tidak mengenal kehidupan luar kantor. Jarang sekali pulang dan memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat. _

"_Kibum sayang, ayo makan dulu" Umma sudah duduk disampingnya dan menyuapkan sesendok bubur. Tapi Kibum menolak._

"_Kamu harus makan sayang, cepatlah pulih" Appa-nya sekarang duduk disampingnya dan membelainya. Mereka tahu, Kibum dalam kondisi sangat rapuh sekarang. Stress juga tentu saja. Kehilangan anak yang sudah diharapkanya sejak lama tentu sebuah kejadian yang sangat tidak diinginkan banyak orang._

"_Siwonnie... dimana dia?" Tanya Kibum lirih_

_Umma dan Appa hanya diam. Tidak menjawab. Siwon tidak ada disini. Ia sudah pergi. Dan setelah semua ini, keduanya berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain._

**~SiBum~**

**PLAK!**

"Apa kau sudah gila! Aku memang menyuruhmu memisahkan mereka tapi tidak dengan mencelakakan Kibum dan bayinya!"

Donghae langsung menampar Tiffany ketika gadis itu mengajaknya bertemu di sebuah restoran. Amarahnya memuncak, baru sekali ini ia menampar perempuan di hadapan umum.

Bagaimana tidak, Tiffany sungguh keterlaluan. Menyuap seorang cleaning service untuk menumpahkan cairan pembersih di kamar mandi hotel Kibum dan menyebabkan gadis yang dicintainya itu mengalami pendarahan. Ia memang mau Siwon dan Kibum berpisah, tapi bukan begini caranya, ini semua salah dan hanya akan menyakiti Kibum.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya! Tapi jangan sakiti Kibum seperti itu! Benar-benar tolol!"

Tiffany hanya terdiam dan meringis perlahan. Pikiranya sudah buntu dan tidak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi. Matanya seakan tertutup dan tidak perduli penting, ia bisa memiliki suami Kibum. jika Kibum keguguran maka ada harapan Siwon akan pergi dan kembali ke pelukanya.

"Dia sedang mengandung, apa kau tidak kasihan denganya? " lirih Donghae ketika tahu beberapa pengunjung restaurant menoleh kearah mereka berdua. Ia sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Apgeujeong ke pinggiran kota Seoul untuk memasikan kabar yang benar-benar tolol.

"Sudahlah! Iya, aku tahu aku bodoh! Kau puas Lee Donghae? Tapi aku tidak perduli, aku hanya mau Siwon kembali!" Tiffany menangis meluapkan kekesalanya ditampar begitu saja oleh Donghae. Ini baru dari Lee Donghae, kalau Siwon tahu, mungkin Tiffany akan dicekik ketika tahu ia mencelakakan Kibum.

"Sudah jangan menangis! Sekarang ini salah kita berdua, bagaimanapun juga, aku yang merencanakan memisahkan mereka" Donghae merangkul Tiffany dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya di bahunya yang bidang.

"Maafkan aku juga, aku tahu aku sudah kasar sekali barusan, kamu memaafkanku kan?" Tiffany menganguk lirih sementara Donghae mengelus pucuk kepalanya perlahan. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka menghela nafas lega. Mengira dua pasangan yang sedang bertengkar itu sudah baikan.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya Oppa?"

"Nanti kita bicarakan lagi, oke? Aku harus ke rumah sakit menemui Kibum sekarang. Aku harus memastikan kondisinya"

Donghae lalu menyetir mobilnya secepat kilat menuju rumah sakit terdekat, tempat Kibum dirawat. Setelah bertanya kesana-kemari akhirnya ia menemukan juga ruangan rawat inap Kibum yang agak terpencil. Namun, sosok lemah itu sedang tertidur pulas. Ia terbaring lemah dengan infus dan selang-selang lain terpasang di tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat hampa- dan kosong. Setelah mengintip-ngintip kedalam dan tidak melihat Siwon ada disana, ia memutuskan masuk sebentar dan duduk berhadapan dengan kasur Kibum.

"Bummie.." Bisiknya lirih. Walaupun ia orang jahat dan egois hati kecilnya juga tidak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya lemah seperti ini. "Maafkan aku, aku begitu jahat" Ucapnya berkali-kali sambil mengecup tangan kiri Kibum. "aku tidak bisa menjagamu, Kibummie.. maafkan aku.."

Kibum tidak bergeming, pengaruh obat-obatan yang membuatnya tertidur cukup lama serta obar bius yang diberikan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada perutnya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri

Seseorang yang baru saja selesai menebus obat hanya diam mematung di depan pintu. Membiarkan Donghae dan Kibum berdua, perasaanya seperti dicabik-cabik. Kibum tidak mau menemuinya tapi Donghae bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Siwon hanya bisa masuk ketika Kibum sedang tertidur dan menjaganya diam-diam- dan kali ini, ia sudah siap menghadapi apapun respon yang Kibum berikan. Ia tidak akan mundur lagi, sudah cukup sekali kehilangan semua perasaan Kibum dan juga bayinya. Kali ini, ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik dan bertanggung jawab.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Siwon berjalan mendekat dengan nada sinis.

"Hanya melihat keadaan Kibum saja, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Siwon menatap jengkel pria yang hampir saja membawa Kibum pindah ke Amerika setahun yang lalu. Ia jarang sekali bertemu Donghae tapi pria itu selalu membuatnya benci setiap kali keduanya bertemu. Namanya juga saingan, iya nggak SiHae Oppa? Hehe

"Apa ini yang dimaksud kau bisa menjaganya?" Donghae membelai rambut Kibum"Lihat tuan Choi, kau bahkan membuatnya menderita"

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari istriku!" teriaknya marah.

"Istrimu? Dua kali ia begini dan kamu masih menganggap dirimu suaminya? Yang benar saja Choi Siwon, menjaganya saja kau tidak bisa!" Donghae membalas dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Mendengar aada sayup-sayup suara keributan, Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kibummie.. gwencanayo?"

"Hae Oppa.. kau disini?" Donghae mengangguk perlahan, Kibum lalu menoleh kearah Siwon. "Dan kau, mau apa disini? Pergi sana! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Pergi!"

"Tapi Kibu-"

"KUBILANG PERGI CHOI SiWON, **PERGI!**" pekiknya sekuat tenaga. Ia benar-benar membenci namja itu, yang membuatnya hamil tiba-tiba dan membingungkanya setengah mati.

"Baiklah Bummie, aku akan pergi dari sini.."

Siwon melangkah menjauh. Kibum dasar, Ada sedikit rasa menyesal juga saat ia membentak pria yang masih berstatus suaminya itu. Rasanya sangat tidak tegaa saat Siwon melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan Obatnya diatas meja tanpa menoleh kearahnya lagi. Tapi semua ini baginya membingungkan - ia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja ia berada disini dengan kandungan berusia empat bulan lebih. Semuanya terjadi dan membuat kepalanya sakit setiap kali memikirkanya. Dan kini, Hae Oppa berada disampingnya dan bertengkar dengan Siwon. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka ributkan?

"Kibummie, jangan banyak bergerak dulu... tahan emosimu, kamu masih lemah, chagi" Donghae kemudian membantunya menggeser tubuhnya dan duduk perlahan. Kini mereka berhadapan, satu sama lain. kibum diatas kasur sementara donghae duduk dikursi sebelahnya.

"Oppa.. kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang dan akupun baru tahu kamu masuk rumah sakit, aku juga tidak tahu" Bohongnya. Padahal, semua ini kan rencana busuk Donghae dan Tiffany untuk memisahkan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Ini tanggal berapa?"

"Sudah 14 Juli" Jawab Donghae sambil menatap layar jam tanganya.

"Juli? Bagaimana mungkin?" Kibum sungguh tidak percaya. Berarti selama kurang lebih lima bulan sejak ia memutuskan menceraikan Siwon. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

Kibum dan Donghae sama-sama diam. Yeoja itu memikirkan semuanya, semua keanehan dalam kehidupanya. Tiba-tiba awal februari berubah menjadi bulan Juli yang sangat aneh. Ia hamil, dan melihat perutnya yang agak membesar tidak mungkin usia kandunganya baru sebulan atau dua bulan. Apa sebelum kecelakaan ia sempat bercinta dengan Siwon? Tidak mungkin. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak bertegur sapa sejak lama dan Donghae juga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak bersamanya. Sungguh aneh, lalu apa jangan-jangan sesuatu sudah terjadi selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini?

Ia mencoba berfikir dan mengingat-ingat lagi. Tapi tidak ada satupun hal kecil yang diingatnya. Semakin berfikir ia malah semakin sakit dan tuhan, ia benar-benar dalam dilema sekarang. Dan bagaimana dengan bayi dalam kandunganya? Siapa ayahnya? Apa itu Donghae? Atau jangan-jangan Siwon yang daritadi menjaganya?

**~SiBum~**

**One Year Ago**

_Dentuman musik tidak membuat seorang yeoja yang berada diatas meja bar terhibur sedikitpun. Kibum, sedang terduduk lesu dengan segelas minuman keras di tanganya. Ini bukan gelas pertamanya, disamping kiri dan kananya terdapat beberapa botol minuman juga gelas yang telah kosong._

_Ia bukan gadis nakal yang sering mengunjungi tempat-tempat maksiat seperti ini. jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak hancur seperti sekarang, tentunya ia juga tidak akan pergi ke tempat seperti ini. ia wanita dewasa yang sudah menikah, bukan lagi remaja labil yang menghabiskan waktu pagi butanya dengan bersenang-senang._

_Sudah lebih dari sebulan rumah besar yang merupakan istana baginya dan Siwon terasa seperti neraka jahannam. Keduanya tidak bertegur sapa sama sekali walaupun tinggal di satu atap. Tak jarang, pria itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan memilih tidur di hotel atau beralasan lembur di kantor. Benar-benar terasa seperti orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Berkali-kali Kibum mencoba mengajak suaminya bicara tapi pria itu malah menjawabnya dengan sinis dan kadang kala membentaknya. Ia sudah sangat muak._

"_Kau.. Kibum, kan? Kim Kibum?" tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria mendekat. Pria dengan rambut cokelat yang dibiarkanya sedikit memanjang. Pria dengan senyuman maut serta postur tubuh yang begitu di kenalnya, dia Lee Donghae. Cinta pertamanya yang kini berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi sebelahnya._

"_Hae Oppa?"_

"_Iya benar! Kenapa kaget begitu, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, wah kamu makin cantik saja Bummie!"_

_Baru di puji seperti itu saja wajah Kibum sudah memerah. Sebenarnya ini efek dari berbotol-botol minuman keras yang ia tengguk dengan buas. _

"_Kamu datang kesini sama siapa? Wah-wah, sudah mabuk rupanya?" Kibum hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. _

_Donghae hanya bisa menataps sosok dihadapanya yang sekarang terlihat berbeda. Semakin dilihat, Kibum makin cantik saja. Ia, sudah berubah menjadi wanita lebih dewasa sekarang. Berbeda dengan sosok imut yang pernah bersamanya beberapa tahun lalu dan kini menikah dengan saingan sekaligus teman sekelasnya sendiri, Choi Siwon._

"_oh iya, apa kabar Choi Siwon-mu tercinta, kenapa dia tidak ikut?" sindir Donghae._

_Kibum yang tadinya teler sambil cekikikan langsung berubah seketika raut mukanya. Mendadak, rasa senang bertemu mantan pacarnya di club malah berubah jadi menyebalkan. Kenapa harus menanyakan laki-laki siala itu sih?_

"_Sudah mati" jawabnya singkat_

"_Mati? Maksudnya mati beneran?"_

"_Bukan! Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku tidak perduli!" teriaknya kesal sembari menuangkan lagi minuman ke gelasnya._

"_Stop Bummie! Kau sudah sangat mabuk! Ayo kuantar pulang!" donghae merangkul Kibum yang sudah agak limbung keluar lalu memeriksa kantung dan tas Kibum yang tidak berisi kunci mobil jadi ia tidk perlu repot-repot membawa mobil Kibum dan kembali lagi ke club untuk mengambil mobilnya lagi._

_Sepanjang perjalanan, Kibum terus menangis dan tanpa sadar menceritakan segalanya pada Donghae. Ia bukanlah pria yang mudah tersentuh karena perempuan tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa simpatinya tentang semua yang diceritakan Kibum sambil menangis itu. Tentang suaminya yang dulu begitu memujanya dan berbalik berselingkuh dibelakangnya, tentangnya yang keguguran, tentang semua perilaku kasar Siwon yang diceritakanya dengan air mata yang berlinang. Semua itu membuat donghae kesal dan marah hingga rasanya kedua tangan yang menggeram erat itu ingin mencari Siwon dan menghajarnya hingga mati - tentu saja karena ia pernah begitu mencintai Kibum dan merelakan gadis itu demi mencapai kebahagiaanya bersama pria lain... tapi sekarang disaat pria yang dulu dipilih Kibum malah membuatnya hancur, apa ia akan tinggal diam? Tentu saja tidak._

_Kim Kibum... bisakah aku kembali lagi padamu dan merebutmu lagi? Bolehkah aku?_

**TBC**

Saya kembali *tebarkancutSiwonkeudara*

Terimakasih atas review yang sudah kalian berikan untuk saya, *bow*

Mohon maaf untuk updet yang sedemikian molor dikarenakan faktor internet-_-

Chap ini sepertinya agak jayus, kenapa saya bilang begitu? Karena saat membuatnya saya juga sedikit merasa aneh. Maaf karena saya juga tidak bisa menjabarkan tentang rumah sakit dengan baik, apakah dimaafkan?

Aku nggak bisa bales review-nya satu-satu. Internet sangat sangat lemot dan menyebalkan sekali. Kemarin aja buat nonton SNL harus minjem modem orang, alay bgt ya? Apa kalian sudah nonton jugaaaa? Aku suka Kyuhyun dengan payudara implan juga Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang saling bergesekan... hahaha

Aku SiBum dan KyuMin shippers, dan ff yang secret mungkin aku publish nanti-nanti saja. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah memberi semangat untuk melanjutkanya! Saranghae Chinggundeul^^


	10. Chapter 10

Usia kandungan Kibum sudah menginjak bulan ke lima dan ini berarti sudah sebulan pula ia menghilang dari Seoul. Ia pergi menghindari semuanya- semua yang tidak ia mengerti. Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, tanpa memberitahukan siapapun ia pergi secara diam-diam ke rumah kakak sepupunya yang berada di daerah Busan. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dan suaminya bernama Jung Yunho. Bersama keduanya, Kibum merasa aman karena keduanya sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan keberadaanya pada siapapun, kecuali kedua orang tuanya yang memang ia kabari sebelum ia memutuskan pergi.

Kibum berdiri di ujung balkon. Angin pantai menghembus dan membelainya perlahan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat angin membawa pikiranya pergi entah kemana. Ia suka dengan suasana ini, suasana pinggir laut yang begitu menyenangkan. Aroma laut juga ombak yang berwarna kemerahan di sore hari membuatnya mencintai Busan.

"Bummie.. ayo makan!"

Jaejoong menyadarkan lamunanya, ia berjalan keluar lalu menuruni tangga perlahan bersama Jaejoong yang masih mengenakan apron masaknya, sesampainya dibawah, ia langsung duduk dan ikut makan bersama Jaejoong, Yunho dan anak mereka, YunJae yang berumur lima tahun. Mereka saling berengkrama, Yunjae dengan antusiasnya menceritakan hari-harinya di taman kanak-kanak. Hanya Kibum yang diam dalam makanya.

"Kibum.. apa masakanku tidak enak?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada ragu. Melihat Kibum hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi dan lauknya membuat Jaejoong sedikit khawatir.

Kibum menggeleng. Bukanya masakan di hadapanya tidak enak, tapi ia benar-benar tidak nafsu memakan apapun, setiap kali ia ma kan rasanya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menolak- membuatnya tersiksa dan ingin muntah.

"Kibummie.. makanlah.. jika kau tidak menginginkanya, paksakan demi Aegya-mu. Jebal, apa kau mau Aegya kelaparan didalam sana? Makanlah.."

Jaejoong menatap sepupunya itu dengan setengah khawatir. Tubuh Kibum begitu kurus - dan hampir lebih menyedihkan dari pertama kali ia datang dengan keadaanya yang hancur. Seperti tulang yang dibungkus kulit. Tidak ada lagi tatapan ceria, yang ada hanya tatapan sendu yang entah kemana fokusnya. Kibum, kini menjadi mayat hidup- dengan tonjolan di bagian perutnya.

Kibum mengangguk lalu mengunyah perlahan makananya. Jujur saja, ia merindukan Siwon disisinya. Melihat Jaejoong bersama suaminya bermesraan setiap hari membuatnya kangen juga pada pria yang sudah menyia-nyiakanya dulu. Mereka begitu harmonis, Jaejoong seorang istri yang baik dan seorang guru privat piano sedangkan Yunho pria tampan dengan wajahnya yang menurut Kibum lucu seperti musang, seorang arsitek yang sedangmendapat tugas proyek besar di Busan dan membuat Yunho memboyong serta kedua anggota rumah tangganya pindah dari Seoul. Kehidupan mereka makin lengkap dengan seorang putra yang lucu dan menggemaskan bernama Yunjae, yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengunyah serealnya perlahan.

Sekian lama pergi dan menghilang membuat Kibum sadar satu hal. Ia benar-benar mengandung anak Siwon. Sebelum kepergianya, beberapa orang yang menjenguknya termasuk teman barunya, Sungmin dan Leeteuk, juga adiknya Yura, membenarkan bahwa janin yang dikandungnya sekarang adalah anak Siwon dan mereka hidup bahagia sebelumnya. Mereka bahagia- setelah kecelakaan itu tampaknya ia dan Siwon sudah berbaikan.

Hati kecilnya memang selalu mengharapkan ia kembali kepelukan Siwon. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa membenci namja itu ataupun mencintainya, tapi ia sudah terlalu sakit dengan semua perlakuan Siwon selama yang ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kibum, selamanya tidak akan bisa melupakan Siwon tapi juga tidak bisa terlalu banyak berharap dari pria itu.

Kibum berkaca pada sebuah cermin besar di depan lemarinya, ia sudah lebih dari mengenaskan sekarang. Tubuhnya menyusut, hingga tulang dadanya terlihat menonjol. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak lingkaran hitam melingkar di kedua bola matanya yang menyisakan sorot kesedihan. Tidak ada lagi Kim Kibum yang ceria. Hanya tinggal perut yang membuncit yang makin membesar dari hari ke hari yang masih menemaninya. Aegya-nya bertumbuh dengan baik dan menemaninya di masa-masa sulit.

Ia harus bertahan—bukan untuknya sendiri tapi demi bayi di kandunganya. Ia boleh membenci Siwon, tapi tidak dengan benih yang ditanam Siwon di dalam rahimnya. Ia berhak hidup dan tumbuh... berhak merasakan belaian kasih sayangnya. Setahun setelah kehilangan anaknya yang pertama membuat Kibum hancur, belum lagi dengan perlakuan Siwon setelahnya dan kehidupan mereka yang complicated. Tapi sejak ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan menerima bahwa didalam tubuhnya sekarang telah berisi sebuah makhluk yang merupakan anugerah tuhan juga hadiha terindah untuknya, ia merasa bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 10**

**Cast : Super junior Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum (main cast), Lee Donghae and SNSD Tiffany. SiBum, KiHae, SIFanny, KyuMin and KangTeuk **

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon and Kibum is belong to me!**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**SiBum is real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara, di tempat lain, seorang namja sedang terduduk frustasi di atas meja kerjanya. Pakaianya acak-acakan, dengan rambut mengondrong yang dibiarkanya memanjang hingga dibawah telingadan janggut serta kumis yang tidak dicukur. Penampilanya memang terkesan keren walaupun hanya terlihat dari luarnya saja, seorang Choi Siwon sudah hancur. Sama seperti Kim Kibum yang jauh disana.

Hari-harinya memburuk. Tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakanya dengan baik selain memikirkan Kibum dan Aegya dalam kandungan Kibum. ia sungguh khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya sekarang. Tidak ada lagi seorang presdir Choi yang ramah pada bawahanya atau namja dengan senyuman jokernya. Ia hanya menjadi patung di kantor- sementara dua teman yang beralih profesi menjadi badut kantor demi melihatnya tersenyum pun tidak bisa meringankan pikiranya pada Kibum.

"Arrrgggghhh shit!" makinya kesal sambil melempar setumpuk laporan yang harus ditanda tanganinya.

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian kerjanya yang selutut berwarna pink cerah serta rambutnya yang baru saja di cat merah masuk ke dalan ruangan Siwon. Tiffany, dengan banyak sekali map-map di dalam dekapanya langsung menaruh benda itu diatas meja lalu mencoba menenangkan Siwon sambil berjalan kearah namja itu.

"Oppa.. jangan begini.." Tiffany, mencoba menenangkan Siwon dan membelai bahu Siwon perlahan. Tidak berguna. Bukanya Siwon tersenyum ke arahnya seperti yang ia harapkan namja itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Pergi..."

"Tapi Siwonnie-"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

"Tapi-"

"PERGI! KELUAR DARI SINI! GET LOST, HWANG MI YOUNG!"

Tiffany dengan langkah cepat keluar dari ruangan Siwon diiringi dengan tatapan karyawan-karyawan yang meliriknya penuh tawa saat mendengar seorang presiden Choi, orang yang katanya memiliki hubungan spesial denganya malah membentaknya terang-terangan. Sial, kepergian Kibum sama sekali tidak membantunya mendapatkan Siwon. Yang ada hanya Siwon dengan kilatan amarah yang siap meledak kapanpun dan menjadikanya sasaran empuk.

Ia juga mencintai Siwon- dan tidak tahan melihat pria yang dicintainya menderita seperti mayat hidup. Walaupun ia sedikit bersyukur tidak ada penghalang lagi untuknya memenangkan hati Siwon, tapi rasanya hati itu sudah membeku dan mengeras- sekuat apapun tiffany mencoba mencairkanya Siwon seakan makin mengacuhkanya dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kangin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Siwon dan terkejut sekali dengan pemandangan di depanya. Siwon menangis, hal yang sangat langka mengingat betapa kuatnya pria itu tapi yang tersisa sekarang tinggal kerapuhanya. Ruangan itu benar-benar acak-acakan dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan serta kopi kalengan dan puntung rokok dimana-mana. Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang memuja hidup sehat dan gila fitness, ia benar-benar terpuruk ke dasar jurang kali ini.

"Hyung, uljima.." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Siwon sambil mati-matian menahan tawanya, dasar Evil, dalam pikiranya rasanya Lucu sekali, pria yang biasanya terlihat kuat menitikkan air matanya. Sementara Kangin memberikan deathglare kearahnya agar tidak tertawa.

Kangin memandang sebuah foto yang berada di genggaman tangan Siwon. Foto Kibum sedang tersenyum dan memeluk Siwon dengan hangat yang diambil beberapa hari sebelum Kibum masuk rumah sakit.

"Siwonnie.. jangan begini terus, kami akan membantumu mencari Kibum, kamu jangan khawatir. Sekarang, apa perusahaan sudah tidak penting lagi untukmu?"

"..." Siwon terdiam

"Ayolah Siwon.. kita akan mencarinya bersama.." Kangin memungut selembar demi selembar laporan yang terjatuh dilantai, lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun menyusunya dan meletakkanya lagi atasa meja kerja Siwon.

"Hyung, kau bahkan tidak memakai dasimu dengan baik"

Kyuhyun berjalan dan membetulkan letak posisi dasi Siwon yang terlihat miring. Siwon tersiksa, tapi bukan saja Siwon yang tersiksa, Sungmin juga tersiksa sekali, istrinya yang akan melahirkan itu dirumah juga selalu menanyakan kabar Kibum. Sungmin juga sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu, Leeteuk juga. Banyak sekali orang yang merindukan Kibum walaupun pastinya Siwon-lah yang paling menderita.

"Untuk proyek Busan.. kalian saja yang pergi kesana"

"Apa?"

Proyek itu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Sebuah proyek pembangunan resort cabang yang akan dibangun ditepi pantai dengan masterplan yang fantastis. Tidak mungkin diwakili dengan mereka berdua, proyek itu, seharusnya akan ditangani langsung oleh Siwon.

"Tapi, Hyung, aku tidak bisa. Sungmin membutuhkanku mengingat sebentar lagi sudah tanggalnya ia melahirkan..."

Kyuhyun menolak terang-terangan. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan istrinya sendirian dirumah dengan keadaan genting begini. sebentar lagi, mereka berdua akan menyambut kedatangan malaikat kecil dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan momen berharga ini demi proyek kantornya. Lebih baik dipecat daripada ia tidak bisa menemani istrinya melalui proses sakral.

"Baiklah Kyu.. aku mengerti" Jawabnya perlahan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Kangin Hyung?"

"Aku hanya bawahanmu Siwon, kau tetap harus kesana. Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kita yang pergi kesana? Aku akan menemanimu, lagipula Leeteuk pasti mengerti disaat seperti ini kau membutuhkan teman disisimu"

"Baiklah..." Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menerawang jauh.

**~SiBum~**

**One year Ago**

"_Ayo kita bercerai"_

"_Cerai? Choi Kibum! yang benar saja!" _

_Siwon menatap Kibum yang menyodorkan beberapa berkas-berkas didepan mukanya. Wajah itu tidak terlihat main-main, Kibum serius dengan ucapanya. Siwon sering mendengar bahwa sesaat sebelum meninggal, seluruh kehidupan seseorang melintas dalam benaknya. Ia baru tahu kalau itu berlaku juga bagi kehidupan pernikahan. Bayangan saat ia berjanji diatas altar sehidup semati dengan Kibum, bayangan janjinya pada gadis itu akan membahagiakanya selamanya, raut wajah bahagia kedua orang tuanya saat tahu Kibum mengandung.. semuanya terangkum menjadi satu dan membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh surat gugatan Kibum._

"_Apa Donghae sudah mempengaruhimu, hah? Jawab!" bentak Siwon. Didalan dirinya, seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak membiarkanya langsung memeluk dan bersujud di depan Kibum agar mereka tidak bercerai. Ego-nya sudah terlalu tinggi sekarang._

"_Tidak, aku sadar dengan keputusanku, aku benar-benar tidak mabuk dan tidak dengan obat-obatan" Jawab Kibum tenang namun perlahan wajahnya memerah, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari dua bola matanya dan terasa sangat menyiksa Siwon._

_Kibum menitikkan air matanya lalu berkata terisak "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, bisakah kita berpisah saja? Kau dengan kehidupanmu dengan Tiffany dan biarkan aku pergi"_

"_Pergi? Maksudmu kabur dengan Donghae lalu menikah dengannya diam-diam, begitu? Silahkan! Aku tidak perduli!"_

_Siwon berjalan keluar kamar lalu pergi ke kantor dengan rasa kesal luar biasa. ternyata, semudah itu Kibum meminta cerai darinya, pada akhirnya, pernikahan yang mereka dasari atas cinta lama malah hancur berantakan- semudah ini mengakhiri kisah cinta yang sudah dibangun dari SMA. Siwon dan Kibum akan tutup buku sebentar lagi._

"_Apa.. keputusanku salah?"_

_Kibum masih diam. Tidak bergeming dan duduk diatas kasur sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah lagi. Perlahan ia menutup pintu kamar yang dibiarkan Siwon terbuka saat namja itu keluar. Tidak ada yang harus disesalinya, semua murni keinginanya bukan? Tapi mengapa air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir? Rasanya semakin deras dan menyiksa. _

_Siwon mungkin sudah berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan sekarang, tapi dulu, pria itu pernah mengisi hatinya. Sekalipun sikap Siwon sudah berubah tetap saja ia masih mengharapkan pria itu berlari kembali pulang dan memeluknya hangat. Memintanya jangan pergi, mencegahnya mengajukan gugatan cerai itu. Entahlah, ia kecewa. Pada Siwon tentunya. Tidak ada kalimat maaf untuknya dan membuatnya semakin yakin untuk meninggalkan Siwon sekarang, rasanya ia ingin sekali melupakan sosok itu dan memulai hidup baru tanpa Siwon disisinya lagi. Jika perlu ia ingin mengulang waktu- menghindari takdir yang begitu menyakitkan dan membuatnya tersiksa. _

**End of Flashback.**

Perjalanan menuju Busan tidak menyenangkan, apalagi untuk Siwon yang memang sedang kacau. Ia tidak berhenti-berhenti merokok, sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukanya dalam keadaan kacau sekalipun. Tapi kali ini, sosok bertubuh atletis itu bahkan menghabiskan dua bungkus dalam kurung waktu beberapa jam saja.

Mereka berhenti sejenak disebuah pom bensin dipinggiran jalan. Selagi mengisi bensin keduanya mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dan makan siang disebuah restoran yang letaknya diseberang pom bensin.

"Siwon, pesan apa?" Kangin menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon yang pikiranya entah kemana itu. Refleks Siwon menoleh kearahnya sambil menaruh sebatang rokok yang masih menyala disebuah asbak.

"Sama denganmu saja, Hyung" Jawabnya singkat.

Selagi menunggu makanan datang dan Kangin yang sibuk memberi kabar pada Leeteuk, Siwon memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sepertinya pengunjung restaurant itu rata-rata orang yang dalam perjalanan, sama sepertinya.

Sepasang wanita kira-kira tiga puluh tahunan masuk – menggunakan mantel kulit dan tubuhnya yang terlihat pucat dan sayu. Ia sedang hamil, mengingatkanya pada Kibum. dibelakangnya, terdapat seorang namja yang diasumsikan Siwon sebagai Suaminya, perlahan turun dari sebuah motor dan menggendong sebuah tas besar. Sang wanita mencarikan kursi lalu berjalan perlahan dan memesan makanan sementara suaminya malah sudah sibuk dengan handphone digenggamanya dan bersikap acuh tak acuh.

Ia jadi teringat Kibum, bagaimanapun, mungkin kandunganya sudah sebesar wanita itu. Apakah ia masih muntah-muntah? Apa Aegya mereka masih jago menendang? Apa sudah ada kemajuan lain? ia penasaran. Kalau bisa pergi ke paranormal ia pasti akan pergi ke sana lalu mengirimkan jimat dimanapun Kibum berada. Sayangnya, ia seorang pria dengan kadar rohani yang cukup kuat dan tidak mungkin tentunya ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Kembali ke wanit tadi—setelah memesan makananya, dengan susah payah ia berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan suaminya, sambil menenteng nampan berisi makanan cepat saji juga dua gelas cola. Rasanya Siwon ingin berjalan kearahnya, lalu membantu sang ibu hamil membawa nampan. Tidak tega dengan apa yang dilihatnya namun juga itu bukan hak-nya. ia hanya bisa menggeram melihat sang suami yang malah bersikap tidak perduli.

Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berlari kearah ibu hamil itu dan membuatnya kaget bukan main. Ia memekik kaget lalu terpeleset saat anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melintas didepanya. Ia terpeleset dengan posisi perut dibawah.

Astaga!

Siwon dengan sigap berlari kearah wanita itu, tapi ia sudah terlambat, wanita itu sudah terjatuh dan berteriak kesakitan. Sedikit takut tapi ia berusaha membantu, bersama suami wanita tersebut, ia menggotong wanita hamil itu ke sebuah kursi panjang dan membiarkannya meluruskan kakinya.

"Yeobo.. gwencana? Kau baik baik saja!?" sang pria mencoba memijit-mijit istrinya yang tengah kesakitan, terlihat gurat penyesalan dalam dirinya disertai kecemasan tingkat tinggi.

Sang istri hanya diam sambil menahan rasa sakit, bukanya marah pada suaminya ia malah tersenyum halus, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya barusan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." ringisnya perlahan."Hanya jatuh.."

Siwon menghela nafas lega, syukurlah. Setelah itu ia memutuskan berjalan kembali ke kursinya yang tidak jauh dari tempat wanita itu. Namun ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Kita kerumah sakit, ne?"

"Tidak perlu yeobo... uang darimana bisa membiyayai rumah sakit? Aku tidak apa-apa.." sungguh, yang didengarnya sungguh menyayat hati. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat pancaran ketulusan dalam wajah sang istri yang tidak ingin membebani suaminya, ia tahu, pasti menyakitkan sekali bagi sang istri dan berbahaya juga untuk janin yang dikandungnya.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit yeobo.. aku tidak mau ada apa-apa dengan jagoan kita.. maafkan aku yeobo, aku lalai, aku-"

Ia tertegun, dengan keadaan seperti itu sang istri masih memikirkan kondisi keuangan suaminya. Sekarang dikepalanya ia jari mengingat bagaimana Kibum selama ini, bertahan dengan dirinya yang begitu egois dan kasar. Membuatnya seakan teringat lagi segala kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Sikap aroganya, kata-katanya, makianya, semua seakan kembali berputar diotaknya dan membuat rasa bersalahnya meningkat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, ia harus menemukan Kibum dan meminta maaf, ia harus melakukanya tidak perduli apapun respon Kibum.

"Ini.. untuk kalian,aku mohon, segera bawa ia kerumah sakit, sekarang." Siwon menghampiri keduanya dan memberikan segepok uang, semua yang ada di dalam dompetnya. Dengan ragu-ragu sambil mengucapkan terimakasih sang suami menelfon ambulans lalu membawa istrinya pergi ke rumah sakit.

Mendadak ia mengkhawatirkan Kibum, apakah Kibum kekurangan uang juga? Apakah Kibum tidur ditempat yang layak sama sepertinya, apa Kibum lupa meminum susu ibu hamilnya? Sungguh, Ia benar-benar hancur tanpa Kibum. ia benar-benar membutuhkan malaikat bersayap putih itu kembali lagi disisinya. Jika tidak, mungkin sampai mati ia akan menjadi sosok yang seperti sekarang, seorang Choi Siwon yang mengenaskan.

**~SiBum~**

Kibum terbangun ketika bayinya menendang. Setelah sekian lama hati kecilnya ketakutan setengah mati dengan perutnya yang tenang bahkan terasa hampa. Syukurlah, aegya-nya baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah bercerita tentang apapun kepada jaejoong apalagi Yunho jika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada kandunganya. Ia tidak mau menyusahkan keduanya, bisa tinggal disini dan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanya saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

"Tenanglah sayang.. umma ada disini.."

Kibum membelai perutnya perlahan, lapar. Langkah kakinya keluar kamar benar-benar untuk mencari makanan apapun yang berada di dapur. Kakinya berjingkat perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Yunho yang ketiduran di depan TV dengan channel olahraga yang masih menyala. Dengan cepat ia membuka kulkas dan hanya ada bahan mentah-ditengah malam begini, sangat tidak sopan memasak dan membuat penghuni rumah lainya yang sedang tertidur bangun hanya karena suara bertemunya penggorengan dan sudip, bukan?

Dibawah tumpukan sayur-sayuran tersembulah satu buah apel yang terlihat sangat menggoda dengan warna merah pekat. Buah yang satu itu terlihat paling menonjol diantara tumpukan dedaunan diatasnya dan begitu terlihat menggiurkan. Well, dalam kasus ini, Kibum malah menutup pintu kulkas dengan lesu. Ia sangat SANGAT tidak menyukai buah apel, memandanginya lama-lama saja membuatnya jijik. Dulu ketika kecil suaranya bisa dibilang sangat cempreng-tidak seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya dan membuatnya minder setengah mati. Akhirnya sang Umma, mencekokinya setiap hari dengan sebuah apel sebelum makan tiga kali sehari dan membuatya benar-benar mual. Walaupun hasilnya sekarang suarahnya tidak secempreng dulu, tetap saja seolah ia memiliki trauma tersendiri terhadap buah yang satu itu.

**Kruuuk~ **

"Aiishh.. jjinja!" rutuknya kesal setengah mati.

Meskipun otaknya mati-matian menolak tetap saja lambungnya mulai berbicara dan meminta asupan gizi. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak makan dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas bukan main, pada akhirnya, sambil meyakinkan diri bahwa semua ini demi Aegya yang dikandungnya ia memberanikan diri membuka kulkas lagi.

"Ini semua untuk Aegya! Jangan kegeeran ya apel!" teriaknya pada benda mati itu. Di dekatkanya buah itu ke mulutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Ugh!

Hanya satu gigitan dan ia membuka matanya, lalu memaksakan diri lagi untuk makan. Ia benar-benar lapar sampai rasanya tidak perduli dengan apa yang dimakanya. Setelah habis tanganya kemudian mencari lagi buah itu sampai dapat di dalam kulkas. Bingo! Ada dua lagi yang tersembunyi dibalik sirup botol. Dengan rakus ia melahap semuanya lalu mengelus perutnya senang sambil tersenyum.

"Aegya! Kau benar-benar bisa memaksaku makan ya, gomawo chagi"

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu kamarnya Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Syukurlah akhirnya ia melihat Kibum tersenyum meskipun hanya karena apel dan bayinya.

**~HaeBum~**

"Sudahlah jangan bertela-tele! Aku tidak suka itu!" donghae berteriak pada penelfon yang tidak diketahui siapa. "Tolol! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kalian gagal menemukanya, apa kalian tahu? Rugi sekali aku menyewa amatiran seperti kalian!"

Ia membanting handphonenya kesal. Sudah sebulan dan ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Kibum sama sekali, yeoja cantik itu kabur setelah dinyatakan sehat oleh tim medis. Hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak sama sekali. Tidak bersama Siwon atau kembali pada orang tuanya dan membuatnya khawatir setengah mati hingga terus-terusan membuatnya tidak konsentrasi di kantor.

"berpengalaman apanya? Cih. Mencari wanita hamil saja tidak bisa! Sialan! Oh Kibum tolonglah! Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, pulanglah!" teriaknya entah pada siapa

"Sial Sial Sial!"

Ia seolah sudah tidak perduli dengan apapun lagi. Rasanya ia ingin berlari keluar dan mencari Kibum kemanapun-tapi perusahaanya sedang mendapat sorotan dari media untuk sebuah produk yang akan diluncurkan beberapa bulan lagi sehingga ia harus menjaga sikapnya dengan sebaik mungkin dan membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra lebih keras demi jabatanya sekarang.

"Kibum, sebenarnya kamu dimana?"

Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Jika saja yeoja itu bersama suaminya tentu saja hatinya sedikit lega, tapi, nasib setelah menyewa orang untuk mengawasi Siwon ternyata namja itu sama saja sepertinya- sama-sama kehilangan Kibum. dan kini mereka hancur bersama tanpa Kibum.

Ia merindukan senyuman manis Kibum, rindu dengan air wajah Kibum yang tenang, rindu dengan sikap diamnya yang selalu membuatya penasaran makin membuatnya jatuh hati, Donghae mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam meja kerjanya sendiri dengan tangan yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH SIAL!"

**~SiBum~**

Siwon dan Kangin baru saja sampai di sebuah hotel dan mereka memutuskan sekamar bedua agar tidak membuang-buang uang kantor. Sesampainya di kamar keduanya langsung merebahkan diri dan melepas penat, sambil bermalas-malasan di kasur. Kangin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sementara Siwon memilih membenamkan dirinya diatas tumpukan bantal yang begitu empuk.

**Kriing~**

Perlahan Kim Youngwon merogoh saku celananya lalu menatap layar telefon miliknya.

"yeobseyo.. Teukie-ah? Ah aku baik-baik saja ini kami baru sampai.. ya..ya.. bagaimana anak-anak? Bisakah aku berbicara dengan mereka? Hem baiklah aku tunggu sayang... "

Siwon menghena nafas dan hanya bisa mendengar perkacapak Kangin yang begitu seru dengan kedua jagoanya. Seandainya Kibum masih ada pasti sekarang mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua atau mungkin dalam percakapan hangat. Sungguh, ia benar-benar iri dengan keluarga kecil Kangin yang begitu bahagia, Leeteuk istri yang baik dan mereka memiliki dua jagoan kecil yang begitu menggemaskan. Rasanya sangat berbanding dengan kondisi keluarganya yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Kangin yang tibatiba merasa tidak enak.

"tidak Hyung, lanjutkan saja, tidak apa-apa"

Walaupun Kangin kembali melanjutkan percakapan telefonya dengan istri dan anaknya ia sadar ia harus segera menjauh. Siwon sangat sensitif mendengar kata 'keluarga' sejak Kibum pergi, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menghormati atasanya itu. Sungguh, ia dan Leeteuk sangat khawatir dengan Siwon yang makin tidak beraturan saja hidupnya. Mereka sudah menawarkan akan membantu Siwon dan menemaninya melewati masa-masa sulit, tapi pria dengan senyum joker itu selalu menolak- menurutnya ia bisa melewati ini semua sendiri. Tapi apa kenyataanya? Siwon bahkan tidak bisa lagi konsentrasi dalam pekerjaanya, jangankan hal yang seperti itu, hidup dengan baik saja tidak. Sungguh kasihan.

"Siwonnie, bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan keluar? Busan di malam hari sepertinya baik untuk refreshing setelah tadi kita lama di mobil" usul Kangin.

Siwon mengangguk, sebelum Mood-nya buruk lagi dengan cepat Kangin menyambar kunci mobilnya. Mereka berdua menelusuri jalanan kota Busan yang cukup ramai, maklum, ini malam minggu, dengan penduduk kota Busan yang hampir empat juta itu suasana jalanan-jalanannya memang tidak seramai di Seoul- tapi cukup membuat mobil-mobil di jalanan berjalan merayap, seperti mobil Siwon yang mengalami kemacetan.

"Wah mianhae Wonnie, sepertinya aku salah jalan" Kangin merutuki dirinya sendiri, maklum saja, ia sudah lama tidak pergi ke Busan.

"Gwencana Hyung... bagaimana kalau kita menepi saja, disana? Bagaimana?" Siwon menunjuk sebuah cafe kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Ide bagus, aku juga sangat haus"

Setelah memarkirkan mobil keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan ke cafe kecil yang dimaksud, Siwon duduk di salah satu kursi luar cafe mengingat suasana di dalam yang begitu ramai dikunjungi pasangan muda-mudi. Beberapa terlihat mencuri-curi pandang kearah mereka berdua dan cukup membuat Siwon risih.

"Kau memang begitu tampan Choi Siwon, lihat saja, mereka sampai melihat kearahmu seperti itu" goda Kangin.

"Ah tidak Hyung!" sanggahnya perlahan

"Cobalah untuk bersikap seperti dulu lagi, kau tahu? Semua orang mengharapkan kau kembali menjadi Siwon yang dulu, termasuk aku, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

"Maaf Hyung, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa, aku begitu kehilangan Kibum-tidak. Maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku begitu menyesal, Hyung. Semua yang telah aku perbuat padanya, tapi kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? ia pergi disaat aku benar-benar mencintainya. Ia bahkan membenciku-sementara aku begitu menginginkanya. Aku baru tahu Hyung, rasanya sangat sakit ditinggal orang yang kucintai"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus hidup mandiri, jangan berlarut-larut seperti ini. ia tidak akan senang jika kau terus-terusan hidup dalam keterpurukanmu" Kangin menarik nafas."Aku tahu, ia masih sangat mencintaimu, mana mungkin ia akan melupakanmu begitu saja? Dimanapun ia berada, seorang istri akan selalu mengawasimu dari jauh, percayalah padaku Choi Siwon, ia juga sama tersiksanya sepertimu"

Siwon menoleh "benar begitu, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja"Kangin mengangguk mantap. "Sekarang, hiduplah dengan baik, cobalah menata kembali semuanya dan tetaplah mencarinya, apa kau mau bertemu dengan istrimu dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang? Dengan Siwon yang berantakan seperti ini?"

Sementara, tidak jauh dari sana, disebuah tempat kursus piano yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kedai kopi tadi seorang yeoja sedang memainkan tuts-tuts piano. Jarinya cukup lincah menari sambil memainkan nada-nada indah. Sorot matanya hampa dan kosong—seolah kehilangan keceriaanya, perlahan nada-nada indah itu berubah menjadi nada kesedihan yang teratur, seolah menceritakan isi hatinya.

"Bagus sekali, Kibummie" Jaejoong masuk kedalam sambil menenteng tas kecilnya, yeoja cantik dengan rambut yang terikat itu kemudian menghampiri adik sepupunya.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menjadi guru piano juga bersamaku, kau tidak akan pernah bosan bermain musik bersama anak-anak, bukan?"

Kibum tersenyum manis lalu melanjutkan permainanya, hari ini rasanya mood-nya sedang baik, seharian ini bayinya menendang dengan keras dan membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Pemeriksaan ke dokter kandungan juga hasilnya baik-baik saja, hanya saja ia harus menambah berat badanya agar aegya tidak lahir kurus nantinya.

"Aku membelikanmu sepatu ini, bagus tidak?" Jaejoong memberikan sepasang sepatu kecil dengan rajutan bunga-bunga kecil yang begitu cantik. "Tadi disekolah Yunjae ada bazzar dan ada yang menjual barang-barang rajutan untuk bayi, kupikir, ini sangat bagus jadi.. walaupun kita belum tahu jenis kelamin Aegya, anggap saja ini kado pertama untuknya"

"terimakasih Eonnie, cantik sekali" Kibum berjalan menuju meja kecil tempat ia menaruh tas-nya. dengan langkah hati-hati wanita cantik itu kemudian memasukkan hadiah itu kedalam saku tas-nya.

"Wah baiklah.. sudah malam, sepertinya lebih baik kita tutup" Jaejoong melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tanganya. Sudah pukul sembilan, karena jarak tempat kursusnya yang agak jauh dari rumah mereka biasanya akan menunggu Yunho pulang dari kantor dan menjemput keduanya. setelah membereskan tempat itu keduanya lalu menutup pintu toko dan duduk disebuah kursi panjang di depan pintu.

Kibum memejamkan matanya perlahan, sejak kandunganya membesar rasanya hanya bermain piano saja sudah membuat tenaganya terkuras habis, perlahan ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan bersandar ditubuh kakak sepupunya dengan manja sambil mengelus perutnya perlahan ketika Aegya menendang-nendang lagi.

Samar-samar ketika ia membuka matanya ia membayangkan sosok Siwon yang sedang duduk sambil berbincang dengan seorang namja di kejauhan. Halusinasinya sepertinya sudah cukup tinggi sekarang, apa ia begitu merindukan Siwon sampai membayangkan namja itu ada di busan?

Dalam bayanganya Siwon tampak berbeda, tidak dengan rambut jambulnya seperti dulu tapi dengan rambut yang terlihat berantakan dan janggut-janggu halus yang tidak dicukur, aneh sekali. Ia tidak pernah melihat Siwon seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi perlahan sosok itu memelalakkan matanya ketika tidak sengaja menoleh kearahnya.

"Kibummie!" pekiknya dari jauh sambil menatap kearahnya.

Dan saat itu juga Kibum sadar-ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, pria itu memang ada diseberang tempatnya duduk.

TBC

Mohon maaf saja baru bisa posting chapter ini sekarang ya chingggguuuuu mian mian^^

Duh galau Smtown, adakah diantara reader yang menonton? Tolong sampaikan salam saya ke Siwon oppa ya, orang tua saja tidak mengizinkan nonton krn saya sudah keburu beli tiket bigbang-_- ada yang mau tuker tiket SMTOWN dengan Bigbang? Silahkan hubungi saya di (+)228b8241 *promosi pin #plak


	11. Chapter 11

_Samar-samar ketika ia membuka matanya ia membayangkan sosok Siwon yang sedang duduk sambil berbincang dengan seorang namja di kejauhan. Halusinasinya sepertinya sudah cukup tinggi sekarang, apa ia begitu merindukan Siwon sampai membayangkan namja itu ada di busan?_

_Dalam bayanganya Siwon tampak berbeda, tidak dengan rambut jambulnya seperti dulu tapi dengan rambut yang terlihat berantakan dan janggut-janggu halus yang tidak dicukur, aneh sekali. Ia tidak pernah melihat Siwon seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi perlahan sosok itu memelalakkan matanya ketika tidak sengaja menoleh kearahnya._

"_Kibummie!" pekiknya dari jauh sambil menatap kearahnya._

_Dan saat itu juga Kibum sadar-ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, pria itu memang ada diseberang tempatnya duduk._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 11**

**Choi Siwon**

**Choi (Kim) Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Tiffany Hwang**

**KyuMin couple**

**KangTeuk couple**

**Yunjae couple**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon and Kibum is belong to me!**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**Anyway, SiBum is real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum memastikan pengelihatanya tidak salah. Choi Kibum, berada di hadapanya dalam jarak kurang lebih lima belas meter dan hanya terpisahkan dengan jalanan raya. Orang yang dicari-cari dan dirindukanya setengah mati juga yang membuatnya setengah gila. Dengan cepat, tubuhnya seorang mengomando dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri dan menghampiri sosok yang masih diam mematung itu, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang melintas ketika menyeberang. Ia tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin Kibumnya kembali lagi.

Ada sesuatu dalam otak Kibum yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan menunggu, namun, rasa itu terkalahkan oleh luka yang pernah di torehkan Siwon kepadanya, tubuhnya berbalik arah dan terlihat berlari kecil, dengan kandunganya yang sudah agak membesar ia memang tidak bisa lagi berlari-lari seperti yang dibayangkanya ketika akan menghindari Siwon. Ia berlari sebisanya menghindari Siwon yang makin dekat denganya. Sudah sangat lelah, jadi dengan mudahnya, namja itu—Siwon menarik tanganya dari belakang lalu memeluknya perlahan.

"Kibummie! Benarkah ini kau?"

Suara itu, suara dari belakang, suara yang begitu dirindukanya setengah mati.

"Kibummie, maafkan aku, maafkan ak—"

"Mau apa kau kesini?" ucapnya dengan tatapan menuduh dan dingin.

"Bummie.. kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.. Bummie.. aku begitu merindukanmu"

"Lalu apa perduliku? Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu!" teriaknya lantang, Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan duluan sampai berbalik mendengar teriakan adik sepupunya, istri tuan Jung itu sampai berbalik arah dan mendekat ke arah sepasang suami-istri yang sedang dalam masa genting itu.

Kibum menatap wajah mengenaskan milik Siwon. Bukan seperti ini sosok yang ia kenang sebagai suaminya, jika di perhatikan Siwon terlihat begitu kurus dan lingkaran hitam panda di kedua bola matanya seakan memperlihatkan namja itu sudah tidak tidur dua bulan. Mengapa bertemu dengan suaminya membuatnya malah sedikit merasa iba? Apa jangan-jangan suaminya itu tidak terurus dengan baik saat ia tidak ada? _Ah lupakanlah saja Kim Kibum, jangan terlalu bersimpati pada Siwon. Ingatlah, ia sudah membuatmu menderita sebelumnya._

"Aku tahu aku salah Kibummie.. ini semua mutlak kesalahanku.. kumohon, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa hidup kehilangan dirimu lagi Kibummie.. sebulan ini... kuhabiskan dengan rasa khawatir begitu besar tentangmu.. dan Aegya kita... aku..aku tau kau tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi kumohon, kau harus percaya bahwa aku bukan Siwon yang dulu.. aku mencintaimu Kibummie, maafkaan aku, kumohon kembalilah" Siwon berlutut dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, sungguh, Kibum sama sekali tidak membayangkan seorang namja yang dulu mensia-siakannya kini bersimpuh di hadapanya.

"Choi Siwon! Apa kau tidak malu dilihat orang banyak? Berdirilah!" Kibum membungkuk sambil menahan perutnya yang membuncit, dengan susah payah ia menarik tubuh Siwon agar berdiri lagi. Beberapa pasang tatapan mata menatap keduanya seakan mereka adalah artis yang sedang bermain opera sabun di pinggir jalan dan membuat Kibum merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tidak perduli Bummie, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kuperdulikan, tolonglah Bummie, kembalilah pulang"

"Pulang? Apa maksudmu dengan pulang? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Kibum berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan hasilnya nihil, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari kedua obsidian miliknya. "aku sudah cukup bahagia disini, dan kau malah mengajakku kembali ke Seoul, aku tidak akan mau kembali kesana, sudah cukup selama ini semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan sebelumnya"

Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Kibum. "Aku tahu semuanya sulit bagimu... tentu sulit juga rasanya memahami semuanya.. Bummie.. tapi kumohon maafkan aku.. kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, aku sudah kembali menjadi Siwon-mu yang dulu Kibummie.. sekarang aku sadar betapa selama ini aku begitu jahat mensia-siakan istri sebaik dirimu.. kumohon, sekali ini, untuk terakhir kalinya, kumohon, maafkan aku... "

Kibum hanya menatap nanar Siwon yang terlihat begitu sungguh-sungguh, entah apa yang harus dilakukanya sekarang, tatapanya akhirnya beralih pada sosok Jaejoong yang mengangguk seolah meyakinkan dirinya untuk memaafkan Siwon.

Kibum tidan mengangguk—tidak menolak atau mengiyakan. Ia hanya diam dan tidak bergeming, seolah tubuhnya kaku. Sebagian hatinya memang menolak tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri juga sebagian lainya menerima ajakan Siwon. Jujur saja, ia begitu merindukan Siwon dan tidak tega melihat suaminya yang biasa hidup tanpa mengenal kata maaf malah bertekuk di hadapan istrinya sendiri seperti sekarang. Sungguh, rasanya bayi dalam perutnya juga melonjak senang saat tiba-tiba Siwon memanggil namanya dan menemukanya seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah..."

**~SiBum~**

"Bummie.. makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan.."

Mereka berdua memang sudah kembali ke rumah, setelah negosiasi yang berjalan alot sedemikian rupa dengan bantuan Kangin, Jaejoong dan Yunho yang membujuk Kibum untuk pulang. Namun Kibum yang dingin dan pendiam itu seolah menutup dirinya dari Siwon—ia bahkan seakan menjauhi namja itu.

Siwon hanya bisa berteriak dari luar kamar sembari memegang nampan berisi semangkuk bubur hangat yang dibuatnya sejak pagi. Sungguh, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Kibum. yeoja itu tidak sama sekali menyentuh makanan sejak mereka kembali, tidak juga meminum susu hamilnya atau sekedar memakan cemilan. Padahal ia kan sedang hamil dan bayi dalam kandunganya butuh nutrisi juga.

"Bummie... aku masuk ya.."

Siwon memberanikan membuka pintu setelah tidak mendengar penolakan dari dalam kamar, tampak Kibum yang sedang duduk diatas kasur, wajahnya begitu pucat—putih dengan bibir yang terlihat mengering. Sungguh, jika ia bisa ia akan menyuap paksa Kibum daripada melihat istrinya tidak mau makan dan bayinya tersiksa begini.

"Bummie, kau harus makan.. apa kau tidak sayang dengan Aegya, heum?" Bujuk Siwon.

Bola mata Kibum bergerak ke arah Siwon yang terlihat begitu cemas, sebenarnya, bukanya ia tidak mau makan tapi ia tidak enak badan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri sejak di perjalanan tapi mulutnya terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata pada Siwon.

"Makanlah, sedikit saja, ne? Kumohon jangan membuatku tersiksa seperti ini.." Siwon menyendokkan bubur itu dan menyuapkanya ke mulut pucat milik Kibum, apa Kibum begitu membencinya sampai tidak mau mendengarkan ucapannya? Entahlah. Perlahan, Kibum membuka mulutnya dan hanya mencicipi bubur yang harumnya begitu menggoda iman. Tidak dikunyah dan tidak dimasukkan ke mulut, hanya dicicipi saja sudah membuat Siwon sedikit lega.

"Kau boleh mendiamkanku, tapi tolong, jangan siksa Aegya kita sayang, kau harus makan, setidaknya untuk dia" Siwon menyentuh perut Kibum lalu membelainya perlahan. Bayi di dalam rahim itu menendang perlahan menandakan ia suka sentuhan Appa-nya.

Kibum merasakanya—bayinya menendang lagi, namun Siwon tidak. Perlahan bibir mungilnya membuka lagi, lalu dengan cepat Siwon menyendokkan lagi bubur itu dan Kibum hanya mengunyahnya perlahan. Ia tidak sama sekali nafsu makan kali ini, tapi apa kata Siwon ada benarnya juga, semua ini demi Aegya-nya, ia tidak boleh bersikap egois, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus memaksakan diri untuk makan.

Sesuap demi sesuap dengan sabarnya Siwon menunggu Kibum, rasanya ia mau melonjak girang begitu Kibum mau makan lagi.

Kepala Kibum berdenyut-denyut begitu nyeri, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya lalu kembali fokus, ia tetap harus makan, dengan lemah ia membuka paksa mulutnya, namun rasanya kini perutnya sungguh mual.

"Huek..huek.." (?) Kibum menahan mulutnya agar tidak muntah menggunakan kedua tanganya.

"Bummie, tahan sebentar, tunggu!"

Siwon dengan cekatan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengambil ember kecil. Sambil memijat-mijat tengkuk Kibum ia membiarkan istrinya memuntahkan lagi isi makananya. Tapi kedua tanganya memastikan ada sesuatu yang aneh, tubuh Kibum begitu panas.

"Kibummie, kau sakit sayang? Bertahanlah, aku akan memanggilkanmu dokter"

"Tidak perlu Siwonnie.." akhirnya mulut itu kembali berbicara lagi, dengan lirih ia melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak enak badan saja.."

"Tetap saja, tunggu sebentar chagi, aku akan menelfon dokter, tunggu disini sebentar"

Siwon berlari menuju meja tempatnya menaruh handphone dan dengan cepat memanggil tim medis untuk memeriksa kesehatan istrinya yang tengah hamil itu. Dengan sabar dan begitu khawatir ia menjaga istrinya sampai dokter datang. Syukurlah, Kibum tidak apa-apa, hanya kecapekan dan butuh istirahat yang cukup. Pada awalnya, dokter menyarankan Kibum agar bed rest di rumah sakit hingga dirasa sehat total tapi yeoja itu terang-terangan menolak dengan alasan ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Kibummie"

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap namja tampan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum manis—Siwon, dengan apron yang melingkar di pinggangnya serta nampan berisi obat-obatan yang terlihat begitu aneh.

"Wonnie, kau tidak bekerja?" Tanyanya sinis. "Bukankah harusnya jam segini kau sudah dikantor?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul sambil menunjukkan senyum joker miliknya. "well, aku mengajukan cuti, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini"

Kibum, dengan tatapan tidak percayanya hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis, Siwon bukanlah pria pemalas yang rela tidak bekerja untuk alasan-alasan tidak logis, ia kan hanya kurang enak badan, bukanya mau melahirkan, lagipula ia tidak sepenuhnya sudah mau berkomunikasi dengan Siwon, mengapa pria itu bersikap sebegini protektifnya?

Siwon menyodorkan sebatang thermometer dan membuka mulut Kibum dengan halus lalu memasukkan alat itu ke dalamnya, tidak lama sampai benda digital itu berbunyi, ia melepaskan thermometer itu dan melihat angka yang ada di layarnya.

"37? syukurlah Bummie, sudah lebih baik dari semalam" gumam Siwon tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kibum. "Sekarang, Minum obat dulu, ne?"

Rasanya lucu sekali melihat Siwon berkelakuan seperti ini, entah karena tidak pernah melihat Siwon mirip ibu-ibu atau karena ia yang merindukan pria itu, Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mendengus perlahan ketika di perlakukan seperti anak-anak oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Wah little Choi, kau harus lihat Umma-mu sekarang, ia tersenyum lagi ke Appa, kau harus melihatnya, chagi. Umma begitu cantik" puji Siwon perlahan sambil meletakkan tangan kananya di perut Kibum yang masih tersenyum itu.

"Jangan banyak berharap Choi Siwon, aku tidak tersenyum kepa—"

"Wah kau menendang lagi ya, memang calon pemain sepak bola yang baik, atau astronot? Appa tahu, pasti kau setuju kan dengan ucapan Appa?" potongnya jahil.

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, namja ini, mengapa sikapnya berubah 180derajat seperti ini sih? Apa dia kerasukan? Entahlah, yang jelas ia suasana hatinya senang sekali hari ini.

**~SiBum~**

Tiffany melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah restaurant, ia memang suka menghabiskan jam makan siang di sebuah restaurant kecil yang berada di pinggir kantor. Bukan karena dirinya yang merasa dikucilkan oleh teman-temanya atau tidak ada yang mengajaknya pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, hanya saja tempat ini merupakan tempat yang baik baginya untuk berhemat.

"Ahjumma.. pesan Kimbap-nya satu.."

Setelah memesan seperti biasa ia akan duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di pinggir kedai lalu menyantap makan siangnya dengan damai. Siwon tidak masuk kantor lagi dan hal ini sekarang sudah biasa untuknya. Ia memang merindukan namja itu tapi ia takut sekali dibentak oleh pria yang dicintainya jadi ia memilih untuk menghindar saja—lagipula itu lebih baik daripada menampakkan hidung di depan Siwon dan membuatnya jadi bulan-bulanan kekesalan Siwon lagi.

"Fanny-ah?"

Seseorang memanggilnya, seorang namja, yang tampan dengan kemeja cokelat mudanya. Lee Donghae.

"Ah ne, Oppa?"

"Wah kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu disini, kau suka juga makan disini?" Tanya Donghae lalu duduk disamping Tiffany, yeoja itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Biasanya, Donghae makan ketika jam pulang kantor, tapi hari ini ia makan lebih awal dari biasanya—dan bertemu Tiffany disini, ternyata yeoja sombong itu juga bisa makan di tempat murahan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa ada perkembangan?" Donghae memasukkan sesumpit Kimbap ke dalam mulutnya selagi berbicara.

"—tidak ada, seperti biasa ia hanya bermalas-malasan saja tidak ada tujuan, ia bahkan tidak masuk lagi hari ini" Jawab Tiffany sebisanya.

"Ya tuhan, ia benar-benar sudah gila" Donghae menambahkan. "Sepertinya ia begitu kehilangan Kibum kali ini"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu.." desah Tiffany malas sambil meniup-niup ujung poninya yang mencuat.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, aku juga binggung" Balasnya cepat sambil menatap dua bola mata Donghae "Bagaimana dengan mu, Oppa? Kau sudah menemukan Kibum?"

Donghae menengguk minumanya "Tentu saja belum. Kau tahu kan ia sudah tidak ada kabar lagi sekarang, padahal aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana" keluhnya.

"Sabarlah Oppa, Kibum pasti sangat beruntung memiliki namja chinggu sepertimu, aku jadi iri"

"NamjaChinggu? Hey, kami bahkan tidak pernah berpacaran resmi" potong Donghae.

Tiffany mengernyit "bukan namjachinggu? Lalu? Selingkuhan?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih bersinar, "Fanny-ah, mau kuceritakan sesuatu tidak?"

**TBC**

**Saya kembali~ jeng jeng jeng *lempar kolor SiBum**

**Siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang akan diceritakan Haeppa? Pemenang akan mendapatkan seorang Lee Donghae scr gratis! Hehe**

**Sedikit curhat, ada yg tau nggak knp susah banget log-in ffn di handphone? Well, aku suka review-review ff orang lain tidak log-in, walaupun tulisanya komen aku sudah di posting tp kalau aku check lagi ke review ff orang yang bersangkutan pasti nggak ada deh komenya, ada yang tahu kenapa? -_-_-_-**

**Btw, ada yang tahu film a frozen flowernya jo in sung dan song ji hyo? Nah sya akan membuat ff rated M dengan plot awal yang mirip2, menurut chinggundeul, siapa yang cocok jadi cast-nya dan siapa orang ketiganya?**

**Be responsible reader, leave this chap review, please.^0^**


	12. Chapter 12

"Aku dan Kibum, kami tidak dalam hubungan yang cukup serius ketika mereka akan bercerai"

"Apa?!" Kagetnya setengah mati hingga membuat seorang Tiffany Hwang tersedak bukan main, "Jadi, apa maksudmu Oppa?"

"Memang benar aku menyukainya dan kami sedang dekat, tapi tidak sedekat itu hingga membuat Kibum melepaskan Siwon demi namja seperti aku"

Tiffany menatap Donghae tidak percaya untuk kali ini, tapi pria bermarga Lee itu terlihat santai saja menanggapi ekspresi yeoja disebelahnya yang sama sekali tidak santai. Sembari menyuprut minumanya Donghae kembali bercerita,

"Kibum dan aku... kami memang berpacaran sebelumnya, itu memang benar, tapi itu ketika kami SMA. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya namun sayangnya tak lama setelah hubungan kami berakhir Siwon datang—dan Kibum lebih memilih namja Choi itu ketimbang aku yang sama sekali bukan tandinganya.

Aku sungguh berharap dalam hatiku yang terdalam, ah mungkin mereka hanya bisa bertahan seminggu saja. Lama-lama harapan itu kurubah, semoga mereka hanya bisa bertahan sebulan atau dua bulan, lalu aku akan mencoba mengambil hati Kibum lagi. Tapi semua pengharapan bodoh itu pupus seiring waktu, Sampai Siwon kuliah dan Kibum yang masih bersekolah mere buruka masih bersama, ah padahal aku menunggu hingga waktu itu dan berharap keduanya akan goyah seiring waktu berjalan

Aku begitu mencintainya hingga rasanya, hidup satu kota saja dengan mereka begitu menyiksaku. Mendengar sedikit kabar tentang keduanya saja benar-benar membuatku tersiksa, hingga suatu saat rasa itu seakan membuatku ingin mati saja. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar negeri daripada harus mendengar segala sesuatu tentang mereka"

Tiffany mengangguk kecil. Rasanya pengorbanan Donghae tidak sebanding dengan apa yang menjadi alasanya mempertahankan Siwon hingga sekarang. Pria seperti Donghae adalah pria yang begitu baik dan pantas dicintai siapapun, mengapa nasibmu begitu buruk, tuan Lee?

"Setelah bertahun-tahun aku kembali lagi dan mencoba menata ulang hidupku, semua harapanku pupus ketika mengetahui cinta mereka benar-benar kekal, mereka ternyata sudah menikah. Rasanya tidak mungkin aku mengejak seseorang yang sudah menjadi istri orang lain, bukan?

Namun suatu hari, aku bertemu lagi denganya, Kibum. gadis yang terlihat begitu berbeda, tidak ada sama sekali raut wajahnya yang cerita atau pipi putihnya yang terlihat menggumam seperti biasanya. Kibum yang kulihat, benar-benar sedang hancur. Benar-benar tidak seperti yang kubayangkan tentangnya"

Pasti karena perselingkuhan Siwon denganya. Batin Tiffany tanpa berani memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Saat mendengar ceritanya.. aku begitu kasihan dengan apa yang menimpanya. Sungguh, dan saat itu, rasa ingin memilikiku kembali muncul, rasanya aku ingin sekali menjadi penyelamat rumah tangga mereka dan membuat Kibum kembali mencintaiku"

Tiffany masih ingat betul saat Siwon mencium bau-bau kedekatan Kibum dengan Donghae. Mendadak pria itu begitu buas dan terlihat begitu murka. Disela-sela kegiatan seks mereka Siwon bahkan pernah memecutnya lalu memaki-maki Tiffany yang dipanggilnya sebagai Kibum.

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya, mencari simpati Kibum kemudian melihat mereka berdua bercerai lalu membawa Kibum pergi, hey, kami bahkan sudah memesan tiket ke Jepang ketika hari itu, dimana seharusnya Kibum menyerahkan gugatan cerainya ke pengadilan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 12**

**Choi Siwon**

**Choi (Kim) Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Tiffany Hwang**

**Choi Seunghyun (TOP)**

**Kwon Jiyoung (G-Dragon)**

**TOP x GD**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon and Kibum is belong to me!**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**Anyway, SiBum is real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul tiga dini hari. Setelah sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantornya yang sudah beberapa hari terbengkalai Siwon menyandarkan diri pada bagian belakang kursi kerjanya yang empuk dan besar, sambil mengangkat kedua kaki jenjangnya keatas meja besar dengan tumpukan-tumpukan berkas yang tertata rapi. Lelah, sekaligus penat bukan main karena ia mengerjakanya dengan kilat—dan sekaligus. Dua jam, mungkin adalah rekor tercepatnya membaca berkas dan menyiapkan hal-hal lainya, apalagi ini semua dilakukanya tengah malam hingga menjelang subuh begini.

Semua ini dilakukanya karena ia sama sekali tidak mau jauh dari Kibum, istrinya yang kini malah tertidur pulas di kamar mereka yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Siwon. Yeoja itu, selain sedang hamil ia pun sedang sakit dan membuatnya was-was jika tidak terus berada di sampingnya.

Apalagi, seharian ini Kibum sama sekali tidak tidur. Ia hanya terdiam dan mencoba memejamkan matanya—yang akhirnya selalu gagal akibat mendengar sesuatu berbunyi. Bawaan orang hamil, begitu kata Kibum saat ia mulai resah dengan mata Kibum yang terlihat memerah, meskipun menurut Kibum ia sudah sering sekali susah tidur tetap saja sebagai calon ayah pemula Siwon terlihat begitu ketar-ketir dengan perubahan Kondisi sedikit apapun.

Ia menggeliat lagi, lalu bersantai-santai sebentar kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam kamar, menatap Kibum yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya membuatnya dapat sedikit bernafas lega, memandangnya dari kejauhan seperti ini terasa begitu menyenangkan hatinya. Benar kata Kyuhyun, istri yang sedang hamil makin hari semakin terlihat cantik dan bersinar, ia bisa merasakanya—meskipun sedikit banyak Kibum terlihat menggemuk namun rasanya makin hari makin cantik saja, bahkan rasanya Siwon makin tambah sayang padanya.

"Urgh.." Kibum menggeliat perlahan sambil menggerakkan bibirnya. Lidahnya menjulur, persis orang kelaparan, namun dirinya sendiri terlihat begitu menggoda dan bisa menjadi santapan suaminya sendiri.

"Stawberry.. strawberry.."

Kibum mengigau kecil sembari mengelus perut buncitnya, dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak ia begitu terlihat lucu dan tak sadar membuat Siwon mendekati wajahnya dan memperhatikanya lebih dekat.

"Hufft.. yum.." igaunya lagi, kali ini dengan air liur yang sedikit menetes dan membuat Siwon nyaris saja tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum akhirnya menahan tawa gemasnya itu dengan kikikan-kikikan kecil.

"Urrgh.. Siwon? Sedang apa kau?"

Mendengar suara kecil tepat berada di telinganya membuat Kibum terbangun, wajahnya tepat menghadap ke arah Siwon, dengan kaget dan cepat ia menyeka air liurnya menggunakan punggung tanganya.

"Aniyo, hanya memandangi istriku yang cantik saja kok" Jawabnya perlahan sambil perlahan duduk disamping Kibum. "Apa kau sebegitu menginginkan strawberry sampai harus ngiler segala?"

"Mwo? Yak Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau bicarakan sih!" Umpat Kibum kesal,

"Kau terus mengigau, strawberry..strawberry.. begitu katamu barusan, apa kau tidak ingat Bummie Chagi?"

"Tidak! mungkin kau salah dengan! Wonnie! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Waktu tidurku terganggu lagi karenamu! Aaaaaack!" Teriaknya frustasi lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Siwon tertawa pelahan lalu mengecup kening Kibum, "Jika kau menginginkanya, aku bisa membelinya kok, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura ketus"

"Berisik" Jawab Kibum malas sembari menyingkap tubuhnya dengan selimut, "Aku mau tidur, kalau kau banyak bicara lebih baik aku tidur diluar saja"

"Ah jangan-jangan!"Siwon melotot berpura-pura marah pada istrinya, "Lebih baik aku aku saja yang pergi, have a nice dream Bummie chagi" Siwon mengecup kening Kibum perlahan dan membiarkannya kembali pada alam mimpinya. Perlahan diam-diam pria itu menarik kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja kemudiam pergi keluar demi mencari buah-buahan untuk hasrat sang istri.

**~HaeHyuk~**

Di sebuah bar ternama dengan lampu-lampu berkedap-kedip dan suasana yang begitu ramai terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul disebuah sofa hitam dengan banyak sekali minuman dan bekas puntung rokok yang terlihat memenuhi asbak. Salah satunya, adalah seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja kerja dan dasinya yang sedikit dilonggarkan. Lee Donghae, hanya menatap teman-temanya malas sembari menguap sesekali—entahlah, menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman lama kali ini terasa begitu membosankan, di tambah lagi dengan sekelumit masalah yang terus-terusan berputar di otaknya.

Seorang namja merangkul bahunya, "Yak Hae! Ada apa denganmu? Melamun terus, eoh? Jangan bilang kau masih kepikiran soal Kibum" Ucapnya dengan santai sembari tertawa kecil kemudian.

"Berisik" Jawab Donghae malas. Memang bukan rahasia lagi di kalangan teman-temanya bahwa ia masih mengejar-ngejar Kibum hingga sekarang. Dan bukan rahasia lagi tentang pertarungan sengitnya dengan Siwon selama beberapa bulan ini.

"Kudengar ia menghilang, betul tidak?" Sahut seorang yeoja cantik dengan bibir merahnya yang menghisap sebatang rokok, "Ah sepertinya, ia memang tidak jodoh denganmu hae, ups mian, aku bercanda kok"

"Kwon Jiyong, sayang—sungguh, bercandaanmu itu tidak lucu" Potong Choi Seunghyun yang terlihat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Donghae.

"aku bercandaaa Hae, jangan marah padaku dong, heum?" Jiyoung memajukan bibirnya sedikit lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Donghae dengan manja sementara namjahchinggunya hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan pacarnya. "Ah lagipula, aku kan membawa seseorang untukmu kali ini"

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran, _semoga Kibum_. batinya dalam hati.

Jiyong terkekeh kecil, "Tuhkan kau penasaran, tungguh saja, sebentar lagi ia datang kok"

Perlu menunggu beberapa puluh menit yang dihabiskan Donghae dengan rasa penasarannya yang begitu besar untuk menunggu orang itu, dengan keramaian dan hiruk pikik bar ditambah lagi banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang berlalu lalang membuatnya binggung, sekaligus penasaran setengah mati, ah bisa-bisa ia mati kelamaan menunggu disini.

Kedua matanya menangkap seseorang dengan gaun hitam selutut dan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pirang datang dan tergelung indah itu mendekat. Sekilas, ia terlihat begitu familiar, wajahnya cantik, dengan senyuman mengembang dan dengan pakaian yang membentuk lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya membuat beberapa namja yang tak sengaja menangkap mata kearahnya berdecak kagum.

"Hei! Disini!" Jiyong terlihat melambaikan tangan kearah sang yeoja sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah membalas lambaian tangan Jiyong yeoja itu terlihat mendekat kearah mereka—ah apa mungkin ia yang akan dikenalkan ke Donghae? Namja itu terlihat sedikit berharap-harap cemas.

"Jiyong! Ah sudah lama sekali!" pekik gadis itu lalu memeluk Kwon Jiyong dengan erat.

"Whoa kau sudah menjelma menjadi wanita sexy sekarang! Aku sampai tidak mengenalimu loh!" Puji Jiyong sembari menatap yeoja itu dari atas kebawah, "Kau terlihat begitu berbeda"

"Begitukah? Terimakasih Jiyongie.." Balasnya dengan gummy smile yang begitu familiar di mata Donghae..

"Makanya! Jangan lama-lama dong di luar negrinya, eh kenalkan, ini namjachingguku"

"Seunghyun? Ah TOP! Wah akhirnya kalian bersama juga ya sekarang, ah romantisnya.." Pekik yeoja itu sembari tersenyum ke arah Seunghyun.

"Dan ini.. ah kau tentu tahu kan ikan Mokpo yang satu ini... Donghae!"

"Hae.. oh anyeong" mendadak wajah itu sepertinya tidak tertarin dan memelankan suaranya kemudiam menatap Donghae malas ketika pria itu menatapnya dengan senyum.

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya, terlihat sekali bagaimana perubahan raut wajah dari yang begitu ceria lalu mendadak bermuka datar dihadapanya, mungkinkah gadis itu tidak tertarik padanya? Atau ada yang salah dengan penampilanya malam ini hingga Donghae terlihat jelek?

"Lihat kan Hae! Cantik kan yang kubawa malam ini! tebak dia siapa?"

"Memangnya siapa?" Jawab Donghae tak bersemangat.

"Pabo! Masa kau tidak mengenalnya sih? Kau buta atau bagaimana? Dia **Lee Hyukjae**! Teman kita!"

Donghae mengerjapkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Bukan seperti ini Lee Hyukjae yang ia kenang. Gadis bernama Lee Hyukjae adalah seseorang berambut terkepang dengan penampilanya yang terkesan culun dan aneh, ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang kurus ceking seakan tak memiliki daging. Gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya setengah mati lalu pindah keluar negeri ketika Donghae menolaknya mentah-mentah lalu menghinanya lahir-batin. Bukan seseorang dengan wajahnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda dengan tatapan maut seperti yang ada di hadapanya. Ini jelas-jelas bukan Hyukjae yang dikenalnya.

Tentu saja Donghae terlihat begitu canggung sekarang, ditengguknya minuman keras yang berada di tangan kananya lagi dan lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah cantik yang kini duduk berhadapan denganya. Jujur saja ia masih tidak percaya gadis itu merupakan seseorang yang dianggapnya sakit jiwa karena terus-terusan menganggunya.

"Apa kabar?" Donghae mencoba memberanikan diri memulai percakapan yang terasa begitu canggung.

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis dengan pandanganya yang mengawang, "Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, aku baik, sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-aku juga baik"

Sial! Donghae seperti tersihir dengan kecantikan wajah sang teman lama dan membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Seumur hidup, baru sekali ini ia bertingkah memalukan ketika bertemu seorang yeoja. Dan ironisnya yeoja yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan adalah seseorang yang sama yang pernah dijadikanya bahakn tertawaan bertahun-tahun.

"Hae? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyukjae ketika menyadari Donghae yang terlihat aneh dengan tatapan canggungnya,

"Ah-ten-tentu saja aku baik-baik saja"

"Oh baguslah" Jawabnya lebih singkat lagi.

"Mau berdansa denganku? Ah bosan sekali disini..." Tentu saja bosan sekali mengingat sepasang kekasih yang berada disebelah mereka terlihat sibuk berciuman tanpa memperdulikan keduanya yang canggung bukan main.

"Baiklah"

Donghae berjalan mengikuti Hyukjae dari belakang. Beberapa mata namja melirik nakal kearah bagian belakang tubuh Hyukjae yang terlihat seperti santapan lezat bagis mereka semua. Merasa pasangan dansa Hyukjae—Donghae menyamakan langkahnya dan berjalan beriringan bersama kemudiam turun ke lantai dansa.

Hyukjae menggerai rambut indahnya dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti dentuman musik, kedua tanganya bergerak perlahan mengikuti alunan lagu disusul dengan tubuhnya yang menyelaraskan gerakanya. Begitu indah, dan membuat Donghae hanya bisa menatap gadis yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Hyukjae mendekatkan diri kearahnya dan meletakkan kedua tanganya pada bahu Donghae, tidak ada percakapan. Keduanya langsung berdansa bersama ketika Donghae mulai meletakkan kedua tangan kekarnya pada pinggul ramping milik pasangan dansanya, mereka terlihat begitu menikmati semuanya.

Ia menatap wajah Donghae lekat-lekat, rambut kecokelatanya, dua bola mata hitamnya, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibir yang agak melancip. Benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan Donghae muda. Wajah itu tetap menjadi seseorang yang dikenangnya bertahun-tahun dan satu-satunya alasan ia merubah penampilanya.

Astaga, ia masih saja terpesona dengan Donghae meskipun bertahun-tahun ia berandai-andai jika suatu saat bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Kini ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae yang mendekat ke arahnya, bau alkohol yang bercampur dengan bau asap khas rokok.

Musik terus berdentum—dan ia masih disini, semuanya seakan seperti mimpi ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Donghae setelah sekian lama ia mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini. pria itu tampak menikmati suasana dan sesekali membelai lekuk tubuh sempurnanya dengan rasa bangga ketika beberapa pria terlihat menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar, Hyukjae tidak perduli, ia hanya tersenyum kecil ketika pria itu bermain dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau begitu berubah, Hyukkie"

"Ah begitukah? Tentu saja, perubahan itu perlu dalam hidup bukan?" Hyukjae menatap wajah Donghae dengan jelas ketika sorot lampu tiba-tiba berada tepat diatas Donghae.

"Memang perlu sekali, kau terlihat begitu cantik sekarang" Puji Donghae

"Terimakasih atas pujianya, kau sungguh menyukainya, bukan?"

"Menyukai apa? Maksudnya?"

"Perubahanku" Hyukjae memperbesar volume suaranya, "Sepertinya kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya"

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja aku suka. Siapa yang tidak suka melihat temanmu makin baik saja sekarang?"

Teman? Dengan tatapan liar seperti itu Donghae masih memanggilnya 'teman'?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga Hae.. kau mabuk"

Setelah bersenang-senang kemudian kembali lagi ke sofa menemui dua orang lainya dan berbincang-bincang cukup lama kini tiba saatnya pulang. Namun Hyukjae malah harus disibukkan dengan Donghae yang terlihat sudah melantur kemana-mana dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Pria itu menengguk berbotol-botol minuman yang ada dan membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Seingatnya, pria itu bahkan tidak memiliki toleransi pada alkohol.

Hyukjae merangkul Donghae dengan hati-hati, dengan tangan kananya yang disisipkan di antara pinggang pria itu dan membantunya berjalan. Dengan keadaan seperti ini Donghae tidak mungkin bisa mengendarai mobil dan membuatnya terpaksa harus meninggalkan kendaraanya dan menyetir mobil Donghae sebagai gantinya untuk pulang.

Ketika sampai di apatermen mewah itu Hyukjae langsung menidurkan Donghae di sebuah kamar besar yang diasumsikanya sebagai kamar Donghae. Pria itu tidak tertidur—ia malah meracau dan membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa meninggalkanya sendirian. Akhirnya ia duduk disebuah sofa yang tidak jauh dari kasur besar dimana Donghae merebahkan diri dan hanya bisa diam tanpa suara.

"Hey.. kenapa harus duduk disana? Sini-sini.. duduk disini saja.." Donghae menepuk-nepuk kasurnya dan menatap Hyukjae dari kejauhan.

Hyukjae menarik nafasnya perlahan. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba tidak bergerak dan tidak terlihat. Berada di kamar pria mabuk adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya pada singa lapar.

"Manis.. aku senang kau mau mengunjungiku lagi"

"Kau tahu? Aku begitu merindukanmu.."

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae tidak percaya. Benarkah apa yang ia dengar bahwa pria itu merindukanya?

"Kau kemana saja sih? Kau tahu, aku begitu lama mencarimu kemana-mana" Donghae berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah Hyukjae dan kini berada tepat dihadapan yeoja itu, nafasnya memburu dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah milik Hyukjae yang terlihat begitu canggung. Jika saja ia sedang mabuk mungkin ia akan melakukan hal-hal gila, tapi saat ini ia sedang sadar dan rasanya serba salah jika ia menaggapi pria dihadapanya.

"Kau tahu.. aku merindukanmu, semuanya tentangmu.. kau harus tetap disini, jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku, janji?"

Hyukjae diam tergugu, kini Donghae mengecup keningnya perlahan penuh rasa sayang. Tidak ada kilatan nafsu disana, semuanya murni ketulusan dan itu bisa dirasakanya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayoo jawaaaab~"

"A-aku janji Hae, aku berjanji untukmu"

"Benarkah? Kau berjanji untukku? Terimakasih Bummie, aku mencintaimu.. kau sudah janji tidak akan pergi lagi, bukan? Kau tidak akan kembali dengan Siwon sialan itu bukan?"

Deg!

Tidak, gadis yang memiliki tempat di hati Donghae bukanlah ia. Gadis itu masih gadis yang sama—Kim Kibum. bahkan ketika ia berharap semuanya benar terjadi dan impianya selama ini menjadi kenyataan, semuanya terasa sia-sia. Bahkan ketika segala cara sudah ia lakukan, dan angan-anganya mengenai sebuah harapan yang datang ketika pertama kali melihat Donghae berperilaku baik padanya, semuanya yang pria itu lakukan tadi—seakan hanya harapan palsu.

Perlahan air mata menetes. Tidak, ia tidak bisa berada disini lagi. Ini bukan tempatnya dan pria itu bahkan tidak sadar wanita yang kini bersamanya adalah Lee Hyukjae, bukan Kibum, adik kelas yang dulu pernah singgah dihati Donghae dan kini kabarnya sudah menikah, ia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Donghae karena ia tahu, namja itu bahkan menggumamkan nama Kibum saat mabuk dan ada bersamanya.

**~SiBum~**

"Kumohon jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" Teriak Kibum saat menyadari Siwon yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi dan menatapnya yang sedang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari.

"Loh memangnya kenapa, Bummie? Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi dokter menyuruhmu banyak bergerak dan berada dalam pengawasanku?"

"Tapi bukan dengan duduk disana dan melihatku seolah aku maling! Aku bukan anak bayi yang perlu kau perhatikan setiap saat!"

"Siapa juga sih yang memperhatikanmu? Kau ini, ada-ada saja sih, Aku sedang memperhatikan bayi kita! Itukan adanya di perutmu bukan di perutku!"

Kibum hanya menatap malas dan kembali berjalan sembari sesekali memegangi perutnya dengan sayang. Semenjak ia kembali sikap Siwon jadi protektif dan begitu menyebalkan. Hidupnya, seolah berada dalam pengawasan satpan ganas yang memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya. Sepertinya ia sedikit merindukan suasana rumah Jaejong dan Yunho yang agak lebih 'bebas' dan 'leluasa' ketimbang rumahnya sendiri.

Kibum merasakan perutnya berdenyut perlahan ketika tanganya mencapai kursi meja makan. Perlahan ia mengelusnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit sembari menggigit bibir merahnya yang ranum perlahan.

"B-Bummie? Kau kenapa? Sudah waktunya, eoh?" Siwon terlihat begitu panik, "Apa harus kupanggil dokter sekarang? Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit?"

"Paboya kau Choi Siwon. Percuma sekali sepertinya orang tuamu menyekolahkanmu tinggi-tinggi" Jawabnya dengan ketus sembari duduk di kursi yang tadi menjadi sandaranya, "Usia kandunganku bahkan belum genap tujuh bulan, memang suka begitu kok, sakit tiba-tiba, hanya sebentar kemudian hilang lagi" Ucapnya santai kemudian terlihat berjongkok dan memijit-mijit tungkai kakinya sendiri.

"Hah pegal sekali rasanya" keluhnya pada diri sendiri.

"Jangan jongkok seperti itu! Sudah, biar aku saja" Potong Siwon cepat ketika melihat gerakan aneh Kibum yang sedang duduk kemudian menekuk perutnya sendiri agar kedua tanganya dapat menyentuh kaki-kaki telanjangnya. Sejak pergi ke dokter terakhir kali memeriksakan keadaan anak mereka Siwon memang benar-benar mengamalkan segala tutur kata dan saran dokter. Well, ini kan untuk anak dan istrinya yang ia cintai juga.

Siwon memijit kedua kaki Kibum dengan hati-hati sementara Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia dimanja Siwon hingga seperti ini, hingga pria itu rela pergi keluar rumah hanya untuk membelikan apa yang ia inginkan, memijat-mijat tubuhnya saat ia merasa capek, atau tidur di kamar terpisah ketika Kibum merasa bosan.

Jahat sekali, bukan? Ah tapi apa daya, ia sendiri tidak mau meminta yang macam-macam pada suaminya. Kasihan juga melihat seorang Choi yang biasa mengarahkanya mengerjakan sesuatu malah menjadi 'pelayan plus-plus' untuknya. Ah tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga bawaan bayi, Kibum tidak salah, kan?

Perlahan tapi pasti Kibum mulai jatuh hati lagi pada Siwon. Perhatianya, rasa ketulusan yang ia rasa dan kesungguhan hati Siwon terlihat lebih dewasa daripada sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menerima pria itu lagi dan membiarkanya mengisi hatinya. Meskipun pada kenyataanya ia tidak bisa berbohong ia memang sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian apapun sebelum akhirnya mendapati dirinya sendiri telah mengandung anak dari 'calon' mantan suaminya sendiri, Kibum yakin pria itu sungguh-sungguh ingin mendapatkan hatinya kembali.

"sepertinya kakimu agak membengkak Kibummie, ah apa aku saja yang salah lihat ya?" Gumam Siwon kecil.

"Sudahlah, jangan menghinaku terus-terusan, kenapa tidak sekalian saja panggil aku gendut, Siwonnie? Sebenarnya itu kan yang ingin kau katakan daritadi?"

Gulp

Siwon menengguk lidahnya dan tidak melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. Diurungkannya niat menggoda Kibum setelah mendengar jawaban ketus dari sang istri. Daripada Kibum makin sewot lebih baik ia diam saja, hiiy takut.

Alih-alih menuruti semua kemauan Kibum kini Siwon jelas harus tersiksa dengan suasana dapur yang begitu asing dalam hidupnya. Kibum yang malas memasak malah menyuruhnya membuatkan makan malam ala kerajaan yg terdiri dari banyak lauk. Sebagai pria tampan seksi nan rupawan memasakn tentunya membuat harga dirinya sedikit terkoyak—well setidaknya ini hanya didepan istrinya saja bukan?

Setelah sekitar dua jam bertarung dengan bahan pangan yang menguras tenaganya Siwon kembali harus mengelus dada saat Kibum lebih memilih makan makanan luar ketimbang masakan buatanya. Ah tapi apa daya, kini pria itu harus kembali mengalah dan menemani Kibum makan diluar.

Siwon mengenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat sembari menyamakan langkah kecil Kibum yang terlihat makin melemah. Sejujurnya namja berparas tampan itu khawatir sekali dengan cara berjalan Kibum yang terlihat ngos-ngosan. Ini sudah malam—dan Siwon hanya bisa menatap istrinya kasihan ketika Kibum harus berjalan bersusah payah bersamanya demi makan makanan jepang yang diidamkanya. Huft, bawaan anak dalam kandungan Kibum sepertinya menginginkan makanan-makanan enak terus, apa ini petanda kalau anaknya akan gemuk? Lucu juga punya anak yang gembul dan mengemaskan. Ah sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Istri dan anaknya sehat dan selamat nantinya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Mereka masuk dalam sebuah restaurant dua puluh empat jam yang berada tidak jauh dari parkiran. Dengan segera Kibum memesan semua makanan yang diinginkanya.

"Wonnie.." Ucap Kibum perlahan sembari mengunyah fushion roll-nya, "Kurasa.."

"Kurasa apa, Bummie? Kau sakit, eoh? Atau kau—"

Kibum memotong kalimat Siwon sembari mencubit tangan suaminya yang berada di hadapanya,"Kau mendoakanku sakit, eoh? Paboya!"

"Aku hanya ingin... ah pokoknya terimakasih untuk menemaniku selama ini!" Kibum dengan cepat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Padahal sih ia ingin sekali menyampaikanya dengan nada baik-baik dan lembut tapi rasanya semuanya hanya bisa tertahan dalam tenggorokanya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil sembari membelai surai rambut hitam milik Kibum perlahan, "Untuk apa berterimakasih, Chagiya? Kau istriku, apa salahnya aku menemanimu seperti ini?"

"B-bukan yang ini saja, yang kemarin-kemarin juga. Semua perhatian dan kau yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku... aku berterimakasih untuk itu semua" Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah jendela sembari menunduk malu.

"Dengan Choi Kibum..." Siwon menatap wajah Kibum yang terlihat sedikit menunguk itu, diangkatnya dagu Kibum perlahan dengan rasa sayang kemudian, "Ini semua.. belum cukup untuk bisa menebus segala kesalahanku padamu, selama ini.. kau tahu? Aku sudah begitu jahat, aku mengabaikanmu, aku tidak pernah memberikan perhatianku, aku bahkan pergi begitu saja ketika kau..kehilangan anak kita"

Kibum menyeka bulir-bulir air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari kedua bola matanya yang indah. Pengalaman buruk itu, ya. Sesuatu yang begitu disesali Siwon selama ini dan membuatnya bersikap begitu dingin pada wanita yang bahkan sudah dicintainya bertahun-tahun.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal Kibummie... aku begitu bodoh dan terlalu pengecut untuk menerima kenyataan akulah penyebab kau keguguran, aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kesehatanmu dan anak kita.. aku begitu egois, aku memang pengecut Kibummie.. jadi kau pantas membenciku untuk itu"

"Siwonnie..."

"Aku memang suami yang buruk, aku mengabaikanmu berkali-kali, mencoba menghindarimu dengan harapan suatu saat nanti kau akan membenciku dan pergi untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kau menungguku untuk pulang—ke hatimu. Kau menungguku bertahun-tahun dan itu benar-benar membuatku menyadari satu hal, kau memang benar-benar istri yang sempurna, Kibummie..."

Tatapan Siwon seolah meyakinkan Kibum untuk percaya dengan apa yang didengar dan ia lihat, pria itu, bahkan berdiri kemudian berlutut di kaki istrinya sendiri. Tangan kekar Siwon kemudian merengkuh jari-jemari mungil nan jenjang milik Kibum kemudian mengecup kening istrinya itu perlahan.

"Terimakasih,untuk segalanya **Choi Kibum**, terimakasih telah menungguku pulang"

.

.

.

Siwon baru menyadari satu hal dalam hidupnya yang sudah berusia lebih dari dua puluh ini. ia memang tidak akan pernah lepas dari seorang Choi Kibum yang juga dopping baginya. Menatap wajah istrinya yang semakin lama semakin cantik itu seakan sudah membuatnya tenang menjalani hidup di dunia yang amatlah singkat ini.

Perlahan pria itu mengecup kening Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya sembari memijit kepalanya sendiri, kemudian ia memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Kibum yang terlihat sedang mengelus perut besarnya.

"Aku.. begitu mencintai kalian berdua"

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan dia" Balas Kibum perlahan sembari memandu tangan Siwonmeraba-raba perutnya sendiri, "Rasanya kebahagiaan ini.. smeuanya bersumber dari dia, Siwonnie. Kau harus berterimakasih tuhan telah menitipkan ia pada kita berdua"

Siwon berlutut menghadap Kibum (banyak amat berlututnya ya-_-) kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup perut Kibum dengan hati-hati sementara diatas kasur sang istri hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan Siwon.

Kibum mencondongkah tubuhnya ke bawah kemudian mengecup bibir Siwon yang berada di bawahnya. Rasanya selalu sama, begitu manis dan menyenangkan bisa merasakan bibir tipis ala joker itu membalas ciumanya. Perlahan tapi pasti sembari berciuman Kibum mundur perlahan dan membiarkan Siwon ikut naik keatas kasur.

Makin lama, ciuman halus itu makin ganas dan Kibum kini sudah menggelayutkan kedua tanganya diatas bahu kekar milik Siwon, perlahan pria itu meraba kedua payudaranya yang sudah agak membesar dari sebelumnya.

Siwon melepaskan kancing baju Kibum dengan tergesa-gesa dan memegang dua benda milik Kibum itu perlahan, namun sebelum kedua tanganya sampai tangan Kibum malah menepis miliknya perlahan.

"Wonnie, ini punya anak kita sekarang, ini sudah bukan milikmu lagi"

Siwon terkekeh kecil, "Kalau begitu, aku akan minta izin dulu pada sang empunya"

"Hay baby, kamu kan belum lahir sayang, boleh bagi jatahmu untuk Appa dulu?" Ucapnya dengan wajah memohon pada perut Kibum yang bahkan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ah Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin melumat habis istrinya!

"Bodoh sekali. Dia tidak akan mau, kau bisa mencari tempat lain, tuan Choi"

Siwon mengurungkan niatnya melihat gurat wajah sedikit kecewa. Benar juga sih, kasihan Kibum jika harus menjadi korban nafsu bejatnya malam ini. lagipula kata dokter dua benda milik kibum itu memang sedang membengkak dan begitu menyiksa karena ASI di dalamnya baru akan keluar ketika Kibum melahirkan kelak.

Dengan cepat Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur kemudian membiarkan istrinya itu berada diatas tubuhnya sembari melepas celana panjang yang Siwon kenakan. Tidak ada posisi-posisi yang aneh yang akan mereka lakukan karena itu hanya membahayakan kandungan Kibum saja. Meskipun kata dokter hubungan suami istri sangat disarankan di trimester terakhir kehamilan untuk membantu melancarkan persalinan Kibum kelak tetap saja membuat Siwon sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan di ranjang istrinya nanti, jadi Siwon memutuskan, mereka (harus) akan bermain aman malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Anyeong chinggundeul saya Comeback lagi~~~ #Plak #dilemparin telur ungu sama reader**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk ff-ff yang lama saya updet dan salah satunya adalah si Unperfect yang satu ini. bagaimanapun juga, saya sudah kelas akhir dan rasanya begitu SiBum untuk melanjutkan satu chapter saja *gaya* **

**Rasanya semangat lagi deh begitu beberapa minggu yang lalu allhamdulillah saya berkesempataan melihat Siwon dari dekat *Kyaaaa dia ganteng banget~*. Melihat Kyuhyun juga Sungmin juga, semuanya deh pokoknya.**

**Tapi saya merindukan Kibum, Heechul juga, Hannie juga, tapi ttp aja kalau seandainya Kibum ada Siwonnie kan nantinya nggak akan selingkuh ke couple-couple lain. *eh, apa ini?* **

**Kibum Oppa... comeback please, because all SiBum Shippers need you so much^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Kibum tak pernah merasan bosan seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Aktivitas paginya diawali dengan bangun dan mendapati Siwon yang sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi. Kemudian, ketika ia beranjak dari kamarnya, tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda namja itu ada diluar. Biasanya, Kibum akan menemukan sesosok namja tampan yang tertidur melintang diatas sofa dengan TV yang menyala dan bungkus makanan ringan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Ah ia baru ingat. Kemarin Siwon sudah pergi. ia harus mengurusi daerah cabang yang terletak nun jauh disana, di Daegu. Tentu, ini sudah hari kedua namja bertubuh atletis itu meninggalkan Kibum yang memang sudah tidak disarankan dokter untuk melakukan banyak aktivitas diluar sendirian di rumah.

Kibum menatap ke sekeliling rumah yang masih terlihat bersih. Sepertinya tidak ada barang-barang yang harus ia bersihkan ataupun ia pindahkan, semuanya tertata rapi pada susunanya masing-masing. merasa bosan, calon ibu itu membuka kulkas besar dan menemukan berbagai harta karun disana.

Ada buah-buahan, beberapa potong cake, makanan ringan yang biasa dimakan Siwon, dan berbagai panganan-panganan lainya yang tiba-tiba saja menggugah selera makan Kibum. entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia seperti kelaparan saja. Apapun yang dilihatnya dan menarik perhatian dua bola matanya pasti langsung ludes habis termakan. Padahal, Kibum bukanlah seseorang yang gila makan—ia sama sekali tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berbau kuliner. Tapi sejak kandunganya mulai besar lama kelamaan nafsu makanya memuncah. Tidak seperti bulan-bulan awal kehamilanya dimana setiap hari kerjaanya hanya bisa muntah, kini ia bahkan bisa menghabiskan apapun dengan perut yang sebenarnya sudah kenyang. Haah ada-ada saja.

Ketika mulai menyantap sepotong kue cokelat yang dipesan Siwon untuknya semalam, baru segigit saja mendadak nafsu makanya hilang. Yang ada di otaknya malah semangkuk ramyun dengan kuah merah yang mendidih dengan campuran kimchi sawi. Haaah membayangkan makanan itu dalam benaknya saja saja sudah membuatnya mengecap lidahnya perlahan sembari mengusap-usap perut besarnya.

Jika saja ada Siwon—hanya dengan satu pesan singkat saja suaminya yang super protektif itu pasti langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan kantornya dan membawakan panganan keinginan Kibum. Tapi kali ini, dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu sepertinya ia harus berusaha sendiri. Malas memang, tapi rasanya seakan ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk semangat lagi masak dan makan.

Sementara menunggu air mendidih pikiran Kibum melayang ke satu bulan ke depan. Dari kejauhan ia membayangkan kedatangan bayi yang di tunggu-tunggunya. Pastinya, bayi lucu itu akan menemaninya ketika Siwon pergi dan membuatnya terhibur. Ia membayangkan kamar khusus yang sudah ia siapkan bersama suaminya jauh-jauh hari akan semakin ramai jika di tambah dengan penghuni barunya yang mungil.

Dulu, ia berpikir di bulan Desember tahun ini Kibum membayangkan dirinya sendiri berada di Amerika. Mencoba hidup yang baru, melupakan pria yang akan bercerai dengannya—Siwon-, mungkin menemui pria baru atau bersama Donghae, misalnya dan sebagainya. Atau mungkin saja ia sudah sukses dan kembari ke Korea demi menunjukkan kemampuanya bertahan hidup tanpa Siwon disisinya. Sekarang sepertinya yang ia hanya bisa bayangkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia pergi dan meninggalkan Siwon sendiri di sini. Sekarang barulah Kibum menyadari bahwa pria yang hampir saja bertatus duda itu, tanpa dirinya malah akan semakin hancur, dan hancur. Entahlah, mungkin ia sendiri yang terkesan melebih-lebihkan. Hey tapi Kibum adalah istri seorang Choi Siwon! Pemikiranya selalu tepat dan ini bukan saatnya ia bersikap sombong.

Lagi-lagi matanya merasa berat dengan desakan air mata. Sejak hamil, berpisah dari Siwon untuk beberapa waktu saja bisa membuatnya dilanda penyakit kangen berkepanjangan. Refleks disambarnya gagang telefon yang berada di ujung dapur.

"_Hai Eonnie.. ini aku"_ katanya begitu seseorang menjawab.

"_Bummie? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Kibum tidak mengerti apa Sungmin memakai telepati atau apa ketika ia menerka suasana hati kibum hanya dengan tiga kata saja.

"_Ne, aku baik. Bagaimana kabar MinKyu? Maaf aku belum sempat kesana dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran puterimu yang cantik, Eonnie, aku—"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Bummie, aku mengerti kok, perempuan hamil itu tidak boleh sering bepergian, kasihan Aegya-mu. Oh iya kudengar dari Kyuhyun Siwon pergi ke Daegu ya? Apa kau sekarang sendirian?"_ Tanya Sungmin dari seberang telefon.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya getir, _"I-iya Eonnie, Siwon memang sedang pergi. Dan ya, aku disini sendiri saja"_

"_Ah bagaimana kalau aku saja yang ke rumahmu, Kibummie? Kebetulan hari ini Minkyu akan diimunisasi di rumah sakit dekat rumahmu, nanti aku akan mampir, bagaimana?"_

.

.

.

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 1****3**

**Choi Siwon**

**Choi (Kim) Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim (Park) Jungsoo**

**Cho (Lee) Sungmin**

**And baby Minkyu**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon and Kibum is belong to me!**

**Warning: typo(s) , genderswitch, crack pair.**

**Anyway, SiBum is real!**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Teriak Lee Hyukjae kaget ketika mendapati seorang namja berjalan mendekatkan diri ke arahnya. Sang namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya perlahan melepas kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di pucuk hidung mancungnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis.

"Yah menurutmu? Tentu saja kita kan mau jalan-jalan!" Donghae memasukkan kedua tanganya ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakanya dengan santai. Membuat Eunhyuk yang tadinya kaget kini berubah menjadi geram menatap wajah Donghae yang terlihat cuek-cuek saja.

"Mwo? Siapa yang mau jalan denganmu—"

"Percaya diri sekali sih Lee Hyukjae! TOP yang mengajakku bertemu disini! Tapi? Apa yang kutemukan? Bukanya bertemu tabi jelek itu aku malah menemukanmu berdiri di situ" Keluh Donghae yang tak senang dengan tuduhan-tuduhan tidak masuk akal Eunhyuk yang terdengar lucu ditelinganya. Apa, lucu?

Entah apa yang kini dirasakanya pada yeoja yang sudah menjadi bahan olok-olokanya selama bertahun-tahun. Aneh sekali, rasanya Donghae masih tidak percaya sebenarnya dirinya sendiri yang merengek memohon kepada dua sahabat karibnya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan makhluk pecinta monyet yang berada di hadapanya—dengan cara apapun termasuk yang satu ini… sepertinya, selama ini ia sudah memupuk harapan terlalu dalam pada seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami dan ia tahu dengan jelas semua ini salah. Untuk itu, sekalian ia mencoba berhenti menunggu dan melupakan Kibum—ia memulai segalanya yang baru. Dengan Eunhyuk yang kini ada disisinya.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk melirik kesal jam tangan yang melingkar indah di lengan kirinya, "Aish! Kemana sih Jiyong sampai sekarang belum datang juga? Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Sudahlah jangan marah-marah terus Hyukkie.. kau jadi persis seperti Ahjumma"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Ahjumma?" Balas Eunhyuk sinis.

"Ah yasudah, daripada kau marah-marah disini lebih baik kita makan saja sembari menunggu keduanya datang" Potong Donghae sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

Lee Hyukjae yang kaget perlahan mengikuti tubuh sang namja yang akhirnya membawanya masuk ke dalam Mall. Mereka berjalan beriringan satu sama lain. Sedikit, ada rasa senang ketika Donghae memegang tanganya dan berjalan beriringan sejajar denganya seakan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama. Tentu saja, dengan fisik Eunhyuk yang cantik dan Donghae yang rupawan membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka iri. Sementara Donghae terlihat tenang-tenang saja, meskipun dibalik tubuh namja ikan itu Eunhyuk terlihat sesekali tersenyum sembari menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan perempuan berpakaian hiitam-hitam khas restaurant bulgogi dengan bandana merah di kepalanya. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum dengan mata bulatnya yang besar.

"Saya pesan satu porsi galbi setengah matang, ah Hyukjae-ssi, kau mau makan apa?" Donghae menoleh kebelakang sembari bertanya pada sang pasangan.

"Samakan saja denganmu, Saya juga pesan menu yang sa—"

"Kebetulan, hari ini ada paket promosi pasangan. Bagaimana dengan mengambil menu rekomendasi kami? Cukup membeli dua galbi dan minumanya lalu membayar untuk satu porsi—"

"Baiklah, kami ambil yang itu" Potong Donghae dengan mantap sembari menggengam erat tangan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kan—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini ide yang buruk!" Keluh Eunhyuk ketika makanan yang dipesanya sudah terhidang diatas meja.

"Yah mana ku tahu akhirnya akan begini…" Rutuk Donghae,namja itu sedikit pusing saat yeoja dihadapanya mulai mengeluh, "Ya sudah! Jangan banyak bicara, ayo cepat makan saja!"

"Arraseo.."

Eunhyuk memotong daging yang berada di hadapanya setengah malas. Well, ternyata promosi 'couple' yang dimaksud tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Kenyataanya—mereka berdua harus menyantap dua porsi galbi dalam satu hot plate yang sama. Alih-alih khusus untuk 'pasangan', kini keduanya malah harus canggung dan berebut giliran satu sama lain.

"Hey kau itu bisa memotong daging tidak, sih?" Complain Donghae yang kaget bukan main saat beberapa bagian daging yang terlihat menggiurkan kini bernasib mengenaskan ketika di potong-potong Eunhyuk.

"Ah diam! Aku kan sedang berusaha!"

Eunhyuk menusuk daging itu dengan sumpit yang tajam kemudian tangan kananya mencoba memotong daging sialan ini untuk ke sekian kalinya menggunakan pisau. Dan tentu saja seperti perkiraan dirinya sendiri, ia gagal. Dan kegagalan bertubi-tubi ini adalah efek samping dari rasa gugup yang sudah mati-matian ia tahan selama beberapa jam bersama namja yang berada disampingnya.

Well, daripada menahan rasa lapar berkepanjangan akhirnya Donghae turun tangan. Pria itu merebut pisau dan sumpit tadi dari kedua tangan Eunhyuk dan memotong sendiri daging panas dihadapanya.

Tidak sekalipun pernah terpikir dalam otaknya suatu saat nanti ia bisa duduk semeja dengan yeoja yang selama ini dihinanya untuk tiga tahun di sekolah menengah atas. Ternyata, dikucilkan akan membuat orang lain bertahan dan menjadi kuat untuk diri mereka sendiri kemudian melakukan perubahan besar. Donghae sadar, bagaimanapun juga dulu ialah pria jahat yang selalu menghina fisik serta kelakuan aneh Eunhyuk. _Kurus kerontang, tak bertulang, dada rata, aneh serta wanita paling tidak tahu malu._ Dan sebagian hinaan-hinaan lain yang ia tujukan untuk Eunhyuk, semestinya, untuk gadis lain ini mungkin bisa menjadi batu penghalang untuk maju dan hidup normal kemudian melupakan pengalaman tiga tahun di bully oleh namja yang ironisnya, adalah orang yang diam-diam Eunhyuk sayangi. Tapi gadis kecil itu kini telah dewasa dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa seseorang yang selama ini ia remehkan kini berkembang dan bisa maju ke depan dan menjadi seseorang yang jauh berbeda—ia bertahan dan kini ia berhasil merubah dirinya sendiri. Dari seekor itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa putih yang justru kini memikat hati pria jahat yang dulu membencinya setengah mati.

"Hyukjae"

"Hmm?" Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan daging yang dikunyahnya.

"Tidak jadi" Donghae mengurungkan niatnya bertanya tentang status Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk terkesan cuek sembari memalingkan wajahnya,"Ya sudah"

_Dasar pria bodoh_, batinya dalam hati sembari mengunyah makananya lagi.

.

**.**

**.**

"Bummie? Kibummie?" Sungmin menghambur masuk kedalam kamar Kibum sembari menggendong Minkyu dalam buaiannya. Kemudian menghampiri pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. "Bummie, kau baik-baik saja kan di dalam sana?"

Sejak datang beberapa jam yang lalu Sungmin sebenarnya sudah gelisah dan merasakan hal-hal yang aneh, karena wajah Kibum terlihat begitu pucat dan terkadang tidak merespon balik perkataanya. Setelah sebentar bermain-main dan menggendong Minkyu, tiba-tiba saja Kibum mendadak jadi pendiam.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak Kibum masuk ke kamar mandi, kira-kira lima belas menit dan dari luar, Sungmin tidak mendengar sedikitpun kucuran air sama sekali. Ia sempat mendengar suara Kibum mengerang tapi setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada suara apapun lagi.

"Bummie?" Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar mandi, tidak ada respons. Setelah menaruh bayinya dalam box bayi yang beruntungnya sudah ada di dalam kamar ia kembali mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga terkesan menggedor. Ia merasa jantungnya sendiri berdebar begitu kencang.

"Astaga Choi Kibum!" Pekiknya kaget ketika Kibum membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat. Dengan air mata yang terlihat sudah sedikit terhapus.

"Bummie… kau kenapa?"

Tuhan. Bahkan bibir yang biasa merah ranum itu terlihat memutih, sembari meringis perlahan Kibum menarik nafas perlahan, "Sepertinya.. aku.. aku tidak yakin.." kemudian yeoja cantik itu meletakkan tanganya di ambang pintu agar tidak terjatuh.

Sungmin dengan cekatan menopang tubuh Kibum dan mendudukkan sahabatnya itu diatas kursi panjang.

Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya erat-erat sebelum berbicara lagi, "Kurasa.. air ketubanku.. pecah" desahnya perlahan dengan kedua tangan yang memegang perut besarnya.

"OMO! Bummie, kau yakin?" Sungmin merasa seperti sedang berakting di film-film kuno ketika para istri hendak melahirkan. Hanya saja dalam versi ini, ialah yang menjadi tokoh suami yang kebingungan. Perlahan ia mengechek bagian bawah gaun tidur Kibum. benar saja, kain biru laut itu terlihat sedikit basah di bagian bawah, ketubanya pecah!

Kibum meletakkan kedua tanganya lagi diatas perutnya yang membuncit, "T-tapi.. aku baik-baik saja, Eonnie, aku—"

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana maksudmu, Bummie?" Sungmin berteriak dari kejauhan sembari berlari kecil ke tempat tasnya berada. Kemudian ia mengambil smartphone miliknya dan berjalan kembali kearah Kibum sembari mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Cobalah bernafas dulu, aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit, ara? Bertahanlah Kibummie, aku tahu kau pasti bisa"

Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir sembari mencoba menghubungi siapapun. Rumah sakit, Dokter kandungan Kibum, Leeteuk Eonnie yang secepat kilat akan menyusul, ia berbicara di telefon diselingi degan mendengarkan penjelasan orang yang diajaknya bicara di ujung sana. Meskipun ia baru saja melahirkan, tentu ini semua berbeda, ia melahirkan Minkyu dengan terencana bersama dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Sementara Kibum? seingatnya, ini bahkan bukan bulanya yeoja itu akan melahirkan. Harusnya, Empat minggu lagi.

Ketika akhirnya ia selesai bicara, wajahnya ketakutan, namun melihat Kibum yang menatapnya penuh harap sembari meringis membuatnya mengelus bahu Kibum dan menenangkan yeoja itu sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Bummie.. a-aku sudah berbicara dengan doktermu juga Leeteuk Eonnie.. ia akan datang sebentar lagi kesini, kau bertahanlah.. a-aku juga sudah menghubungi ambulans agar kesini sesegera mungkin.. bertahanlah.. ara? Demi Aegya.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Eonnie? Aku baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Kibum masih menahan rasa sakit. Meskipun ia merasa sekujur bagian perutnya berkedut-kedut ia mencoba bertahan,_ ini bukan bulanya ia melahirkan. Ini hanya kontraksi biasa._ Begitu ia mencoba meyakinkan perasaanya sendiri.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Kalau benar cairan itu ketuban.. kita hanya punya waktu dua belas jam untuk kau melahirkan secara alami. Tapi setelahnya.. kemungkinan mereka terpaksa menginduksimu. Dokter bilang kau cukup beresiko terkena infeksi daripada kelahiran bayimu .. yang lebih cepat dari seharusnya"

"Jadi.. bayiku.. benar-benar lahir.." jawab Kibum lirih.

Sungmin mencoba menyemangati Kibum juga mengelus-elus punggung yeoja itu dengan halus. Tak beberapa lama, Leeteuk datang dengan berlari membabi buta ke arah keduanya, syukurlah, saat ia menghubungya yeoja cantik itu kebetulan sekali ia sedang berada di salah satu rumah kolega Kangin yang berada beberapa blok dari tempat Kibum tinggal.

"Astaga Bummie! Dimana Siwon?" Tanya Leeteuk begitu masuk dan menemukan Kibum terkulai lemas.

"Dia..eh.. dia di.." Kibum menutupiwajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis dan itu membuat perasaan dua yeoja lainya tidak karuan. "Aku sedang mencoba untuk berfikir.. Siwon.. belakangan ini sering pergi, S-siwon di Daegu tapi hari ini.. ada pertemuan, acara apa atau dimana jelasnya aku tidak yakin"

"Baiklah yang terpenting sekarang kita harus ke rumah sakit!" Teriak Leeteuk memberi aba-aba pada Sungmin, "Urusan Siwon biar aku yang coba hubungi di perjalanan!"

Dengan sigap Leeteuk dibantu Sungmin membopong tubuh lemah itu berjalan keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil milik Leeteuk, melihat kondisi Kibum yang seperti sekarang membuat keduanya terenyuh. Kasihan sekali. Memandang Kibum yang terus-terusan memegangi perutnya dengan sorot mata yang nanar membuat sang pengemudi, Leeteuk ketakutan bukan main. Disatu sisi, ia ingin menunggu saja tim ambulans datang dan membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit dengan penanganan yang baik. Tapi mendengar tidak ada stok mobil di rumah sakit untuk waktu setengah jam membuatnya panik dan akhirnya nekat membawa Kibum dengan tanganya sendiri. Sementara di bagian belakang, Sungmin yang masih terlihat menusap-uspa punggung Kibum sembari menggendong bayi mungilnya juga terlihat begitu khawatir akan kondisi yeoja disebelahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, keduanya langsung membawa Kibum untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Mereka mencoba menghubungi Siwon, tapi langsung terhubung ke voice mail bahkan sebelum sempat mengeluarkan nada sambung. Bukan petanda yang baik mengingat namja itu—Siwon adalah pria yang terkenal paling sibuk bahkan diantara suami-suami Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"Dokter!" pekik Sungmin ketika mendapati seorang berkaca mata putih keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan sembari memasukkan stetoskop dalam kantung pakaianya, "Bagaimana dengan Kibummie.. maksudku Kibum?" Sebenarnya ia ingin nada yang ia keluarkan terkesan tanang, namun yang justru keluar dari mulut mungilnya malah suara pekikan semi histeris.

"Ketuban Nyonya Choi sudah pecah" Dokter itu memberi tahu. Dokter itu sendiri juga tampak kewalahan. "Tapi ia belum mengalami kontraksi berarti"

"Berarti, itu bagus kan, Dokter?"

"Tentu saja"

"Syukurlah…" Sungmin menghela nafas lega sementara Leeteuk, ibu yang lebih berpengalaman ketimbang dirinya masih terlihat tidak lega sama sekali.

"Tapi jika ketubanya sudah pecah dan belun ada tanda kontraksi berarti ia harus diinduksi" tambahnya.

"Memangnya, induksi itu seperti apa, Eonnie?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran sembari menenangkan bayinya yang menangis.

"Menginduksi sesorang, itu berarti menginfusmu untuk memicu timbulnya kontraksi besar. Jadi tentu saja, Kibum akan tetap melahirkan hari ini juga"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak bisa.."

Kibum menangis kecil saat dua yeoja itu menjenguknya di ruang rawat, dengan jari jemari halusnya ia mencoba menggapai tangan Sungmin dan Leeteuk perlahan.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Dokter kalau aku tidak bisa melakukanya dulu sampai.. aku tidak mau melahirkan dulu sampai.." dengan hati pedih Kibum mencoba memperlambat waktu sebisa mungkin. "Aku tidak mau melahirkan dulu sampai Siwon ada disini.." Lirihnya memberi alasan pada Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Air mata itu membuat Leeteuk membiarkan dongsaengnya menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukanya sendiri. Ia mengerti apa yang sekarang Kibum rasakan. Tentu saja, ia membutuhkan Suaminya sekarang juga.

"Kami akan mencari Siwon, Kibummie.. kami akan mencarinya" Sungmin meyakinkan.

Dilihat dari sisi mana saja, kalau benar si jabang bayi akan lahir hari ini memang merupakan waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Appa dan Umma Siwon masih berada di China untuk urusan bisnis sedangkan kedua orang tua Kibum juga tinggal di Jepang. Semua orang termasuk Siwon, suaminya sendiri sengaja merencanakan perjalanan dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum tanggal perkiraan tiba. Tapi rupanya calon bayi Choi itu tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Sepertinya ia tidak perduli dengan urusan orang lain disekelilingnya.

Sungmin menggendong bayinya dan berjalan keluar bersamaan dengan Leeteuk. Bedanya, jika ia masih setia menunggu di depan kamar Kibum, Leeteuk terlihat berjalan lagi keluar dan kembali ke rumah Kibum untuk mengambil perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang di perlukan. Ia sendiri tidak mungkin mencari Siwon ke Daegu sendirian. Siapa yang akan menjaga Minkyu disini sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang bekerja? Siapa juga yang mau dirawat seperti ini tanpa dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya?

Itu berarti, ia harus menghubungi seseorang. Dengan wajah gemetaran dan panik ia merogoh tasnya dan menemukan ponsel milik Kibum yang sengaja dibawanya. Linglung, ia mencoba menghubungi siapa saja yang berada di kontak Kibum tanpa tahu siapa orang yang akan ia hubungi.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Monggo reader-ssi ditebak siapa yang akan di hubungi Sungmin.. *kyahaha**

**Anyway, mohon maaf sekali ya atas kengaretan ff ini, aku kelas tiga dan sudah susah sekali memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengerjakan ff, jadi maaf ya kalau aku nggak on time lagi publish ff-nya (untuk kesekian kali, sih) maafin aku ya reader-ssi *bow* semoga kebaikan hati kalian bisa bikin kalian ketemu bias hehe amin. **

**Catch me at/ RANARAWR^^ GamsaHAE3**


	14. Chapter 14

Sungmin menyalakan layar smartphone itu dengan ragu. Sembari menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba menerka-nerka. Ia tidak begitu mengenal teman-teman Kibum, yeoja itu memang sedikit tertutup dan jarang sekali berhubungan dengan orang lain.

Minkyu yang berada dalam buaianya terlihat sudah mulai resah, bayi mungil itu sesekali menggeliat dan hampir menangis, membuat Sungmin agak repot menggendongnya sekaligus mencari daftar nama dalam smartphone milik Kibum. ia tidak bermaksud lancang, namun tak sengaja ia membuka daftar kontak Kibum dan menemukan sebuah nama disana.

Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

**Unperfect Marriage – Chapter 1****4**

**Choi Siwon**

**Choi (Kim) Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Eunhyuk**

**Kim (Park) Jungsoo**

**Cho (Lee) Sungmin**

**And baby Minkyu**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God and Sm entertainment, but Siwon and Kibum is belong to me!**

**Anyway, SiBum is real!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae? Kau mau kemana? Yak bayar makananya dulu baru pergi! Kau ini namja atau yeoja sih?" Keluh Eunhyuk ketika tiba-tiba saja Donghae berbalik arah dan keluar dari restoran. Tangan kanan namja itu kemudian terangkat seorang memberi isyarat 'tunggu sebentar' padanya yang masih berdiri didepan meja kasir.

"_Yeobseyo?"_

"K..Kibummie?" Donghae kaget bukan main begitu menemukan nama yang tertera dalam layar handphonenya. Kim Kibum. setengah gugup juga senang setelah berbulan-bulan ia tidak mendapatkan kabar tentangnya kini yeoja itu bahkan menghubunginya lagi! Jantungnya melonjak senang bukan main.

"_Mian.. tapi aku bukan Kibum.."_ Sungmin menangis hingga suaranya serak oleh air mata. Depresi tingkat dewa. _"Ini Sungmin, temanya. Bisakah kau menolongku? Kumohon Hae-ya.."_

Donghae mengernyit. Bukan Kibum? apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan.. Kibum dalam bahaya? Atau Kibum-nya hilang?

"Ne, ada apa, Sungmin-ssi? Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Kibum sehingga kau menelfonku begini?"

"_Bisakah.. kau mencarikan Siwon untuk Kibum?"_ Sungmin memohon-mohon_. "Ketuban Kibum pecah, tapi Siwon berada di luar kota dan saat ini ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Bisakah.. kau kemari?"_

"Bisa!" Donghae menyanggupi setengah khawatir mengenai kondisi Kibum. bagaimanapun juga ia kan masih punya rasa cinta yang besar pada Choi Kibum. "Di rumah sakit mana? Apa Kibum baik-baik saja sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada berapi-api.

"_Rumah sakit Seoul. Bisakah cepat, Hae-ya? Jangan lupa bawa ponselmu, ne?"_

Sungmin menutup telfon. Bersamaan dengan itu, Eunhyuk yang terlihat agak kesal berjalan ke arahnya sembari membuang bon restaurant tadi ke tempat sampah setelah sebelumnya meremas kertas kecil itu hingga bulat.

"Yak! Nappeun! Ngapain sih daritadi diluar?" Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Donghae santai kemudian mendapati raut wajah namja itu tidak bergemin menatapnya. "Hey, kau kenapa Hae?"

Perlahan pria itu menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah paling depresi sedunia. "Ikut aku.."Balasnya cepat sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan membawa yeoja itu ikut berjalan beriringan denganya.

"Yak! Hae! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Panggilan itu kemudian membawa Donghae yang panik dan Eunhyuk yang masih kebingungan. Membuat namja pencinta ikan itu memacu kendaraanya secepat kilat menembus kota Seoul yang agak macet di siang hari seperti ini. namun Eunyuk tetap bersikap tenang—sementara Donghae dengan kalapnya menyetir kendaraan. Yeoja itu tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, percuma. Ia tidak akan menjawab. Lagipula, Donghae adalah seorang pengendara mobil yang buruk dan memecah konsentrasinya hanya akan membawanya ke dalam jurang kematian. Jadilah kini yeoja cantik itu hanya diam mematung sembari memandangi pemandangan jalan.

"Ayo turun!"

"Eh? Disini?" Tanyanya. Segera setelah memarkirkan kendaraan namja itu kemudian mengenggam tanganya erat kemudian membawanya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Berlari menembus lorong-lorong putih rumah sakit yang membuatnya semaki binggung saja. Setelah agak jauh berlari, Donghae kemudian melambaikan tanganya pada seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu sembari menggendong bayi mungil dalam tanganya.

"Sungmin?" Donghae menerka-nerka begitu menemukan seorang yeoja dengan wajah depresi sedang duduk penuh harap. Kemudian sebagai balasanya Sungmin mengangguk mantap sembari menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hae.. Kibum…"

"Kibum kenapa? Dimana Kibum sekarang?"

Sadarlah Eunhyuk keputusanya mengikuti Donghae sampai kesini salah. Ternyata, namja itu—ingin bertemu dengan sainganya sendiri. Menyedihkan. Ia hanyalah seperti gadis bodoh dan dungu disini.

"Ia berada di ruang rawat sekarang. Kondisinya benar-benar tidak baik. Bisakah kau menemaninya disini? Aku akan pergi ke Daegu sekarang juga, kita harus menemukan Siwon.. maafkan aku menghubungimu tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus menghubungi siapa, aku.. hiks.." Sungmin histeris.

"Bagaimana dengan bayimu?" Donghae menunjuk bayi mungil yang memejamkan matanya damai dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Minkyu akan ikut aku juga, tidak apa-apa kok, aku—"

"Siwon di Daegu? Dan kau akan kesana bersama anakmu?" Hyukjae memotong ucapan Sungmin sembari menunjuk Minkyu. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia hanya mengenal Siwon sebagai teman sekelasnya, tidak lebih dari itu.

"Andwae! Lebih baik kau disini saja, Sungmin-ssi, urusan Siwon biar aku saja dan Donghae yang mencarinya. Kasihan sekali bayimu jika harus pergi sejauh itu" Putusnya dengan lantang sembari menatap kearah wajah Donghae yang terlihat mengiyakan ucapanya.

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi mencoba membantu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Donghae yang sudah panik tampak seperti orang linglung saja disana, entah karena ia khawatir atau apa tapi untuk masalah nyawa manusia seperti ini jelas bukanlah hal main-main.

"Mwolla, yang kutahu hanya ia sedang berada di Daegu, hanya itu saja" Sungmin menjelaskan sembari berjalan berputar-putar membentuk lingkaran.

"Oke-oke! Kita harus kekantor Siwon sekarang, kalau begitu!" Donghae memutuskan,"kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja" Balasnya.

"Minnie kau tenang saja, kami akan menemukan Siwon secepat mungkin. Yang terpenting adalah temani Kibum disini dan tetap tenang, ne? hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa" Eunhyuk mencoba mengandalkan kemampuanya mengatur disini.

Mereka berlari keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Eunhyuk bahkan mengambil kendali atas kendaraan Donghae dan membiarkan namja itu duduk dengan tenang disampingnya. Membuat Donghae membayangkan jika saat ini, Eunhyuk tidak ada disampingnya. Ia pasti bisa menangis kalut sendirian dalam mobil kemudian berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Sesibuk apa sih Choi Siwon itu? Ponselnya bahkan tidak berdering! Mana mungkin pria sekaya dia tidak mampu membeli chargeran, atau hotel mewah tempatnya menginap tidak punya sinyal? Huh?" Keluhnya sembari membelokkan stir mobil.

"Hae! Jangan diam saja! Coba hubungi siapun yang kau kenal! Masa namja kaya sepertimu tidak kenal satupun koleganya Siwon sih? Telfon managernya kek, sekertarisnya kek, siapapun!" Suruhnya ketika mendapati namja itu hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya yang menyukai Kibum itu siapa sih? Kenapa jadi Eunhyuk yang repot disini?

Kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor Siwon dan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan asal. Keduanya tanpa basa-basi langsung naik keatas dan menemukan Tiffany yang sedang sibuk dengan layar laptopnya berada di meja sekertaris.

"Oppa? Ada apa?" Tiffany yang sedang sibuk itu refleks mengadahkan kepalanya kearah Donghae dan tmanya yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Kami harus menemukan Siwon" Donghae menyatakanya dengan nada sangat serius hingga Tiffany sendiri nyaris menkeret ketakutan mendekarnya, "Sepertinya Kibum sebentar lagi akan melahirkan"

"Melahirkan? Huh, lalu apa peduliku kalau begitu?" Well, wajah Tiffany berubah jadi muram sekali. Yeoja itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Yak! Sekertaris macam apa kau ini!" Eunhyuk yang kehabisan kesabaran berteriak sembari mengepalkan tanganya.

"Aku tidak perduli"

"Hwang Miyoung!" Donghae menggebrak meja kerja itu kasar. "Ini demi nyawa seseorang! Apa kau tidak memiliki secuilpun rasa kasihan pada Kibum? meskipun kau membencinya setidaknya kau harus memberi tahu dimana Siwon sekarang! Apa kau tidak punya belas kasihan, huh?"

"Keumanhae Oppa!" Bentaknya kesal, "Baiklah.. baiklah" Sepertinya Tiffany mulai melunak, atau entah karena suara Eunhyuk menggema hingga membuat beberapa pekerja kantor yang lain menengok kearahnya.

"Dia ada meeting siang ini di perusahaan cabang Daegu"

Otak Eunhyuk berputar, "Kau tahu nomor telefon kantor cabang itu tidak?"

"Ya" Tiffany mencari nomer telefon yang dimaksud dan menuliskanya dalam secarik kertas.

Keduanya tersenyum saat akhirnya nomer penting itu sudah berada di genggaman tangan Donghae. Keduanya sudah menemukan titik terang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi" Ajak Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Donghae yang mendadak gugup membayangkan betapa jauhnya ia melibatkan Eunhyuk dalam drama ini. "Yakin kau mau ikut denganku?"

Tapi sorot mata yeoja menyatakan itu tidak perlu ditanya lagi. "Ya, aku mau ikut denganmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Leeteuk memandangi gunung besar di hadapanya, yang sebenarnya adalah perut Kibum. dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana dulu waktu dirinya sendiri mengandung dua bayi kembar dengan keadaan yang sama mengenaskanya dengan Kibum sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga—saat ini hanya ia dan Sungmin-lah satu-satunya suporter Kibum. sementara Sungmin kini sedang berada diluar dan ia gantian menjaga Kibum, kini kedua tanganya menggenggam jari-jemari Kibum dan membelainya halus.

"Bummie, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Leeteuk. Entah mengapa dia merasa, meskipun sayang pada Kibum dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk berada disini, seharusnya ada Siwon.. dan sial! Kemana sih suami Kibum yang biasanya super sigap itu? Kenapa disaat genting namja itu tidak ada?

"Aku baik-baik saja Eonnie" Jawab Kibum, mulutnya terlihat menegang. Sorot matanya tampak tidak berkonsentrasi.

"Apa kau yakin?" Leeteuk mengernyit ketika Kibum meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku.. aku.." Kibum tidak bisa bicara, dan itu berarti Leeteuk harus secepatnya memanggilkan Dokter kesini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski tidak mengenal satu sama lain dengan begitu baik namun sepertinya Donghae merasa nyaman sekali duduk bersama dalam satu kendaraan untuk waktu dua jam ini dengan Eunhyuk. Masih setengah tegang dan Eunhyuk sukses mencairkan suasana. Bersama dengan Eunhyuk, ia tidak pernah repot memikirkan topik apa yang harus dibicarakan karena semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Celotehan usil, bernyanyi bersama ketika radio memutar lagu yang mereka hapal, bercanda bahkan sesekali yeoja itu membangunkanya usil ketika mata Donghae sudah mulai tertutup. Kesepian, begitu alasanya setiap kali Donghae bertanya.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku kau adalah manusia paling berhasil yang pernah kutemui" Donghae memulai percakapan sembari mengetuk-ngetukan jari diatas handphonenya.

"Kau sudah bisa membuktikan pada dunia bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa jika kau mau berusaha, maksudku, lihat kau yang sekarang, Eunhyuk. Kau tampak begitu berbeda, kau punya segala kesempurnaan fisik yang membuatmu benar-benar berubah, membuatku jadi merasa bersalah dulu sering menghina—"

"Dan apakah menurutmu aku cantik sekarang, Hae?" Kata Eunhyuk. Dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan nada tinggi atau penasaran. Bukan pujian seperti itu yang ia inginkan, ia ingin diakui sebagai perempuan yang cantik—yang bisa menarik hati pria Mokpo yang duduk disampingnya. Bukan hanya seperti ini.

"Y-ya, tentu saja. Kau cantik"

'ya, tapi masih kalah dari Kibum' bisiknya dalam hati. Ia memang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding yeoja yang saat ini sedang ditolongnya. Ketika bertemu Kibum lagi, meskipun kini yeoja itu berbadan dua dan sedang dalam perawatan intensif kenyataanya kecantikan Kibum memang jauh diatasnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin yakin tidak akan mungkin pria seperti Donghae mau meliriknya, atau bahkan sekedar menoleh ke arahnya.

Kenyataanya, Eunhyuk diam saja. Membuat Donghae juga diam membisu. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali hingga kira-kira lima menit, Dan bagusnya, ketika ponselnya berdering ia langsung mendengar.

"_Mwo? Andwae! Kau bercanda kan, Sungmin-ah?"_ Teriak Donghae dalam percakapanya.

"_Ya-ya, baik, akan kuusahakan secepatnya"_

"Hae, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari membelokkan stirnya.

"Bummie sudah benar-benar mau melahirkan! Bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi, Hyuk? Atau bagaimana jika aku saja yang menyetir?"

"Andwae! Lebih baik aku saja yang membawa mobil ini!" Pekik Eunhyuk keras, "Kita berdua bisa berakhir dalam kuburan jika kau yang membawanya, Hae" Potongnya lagi sembari mempercepat laju kendaraan.

Eunhyuk dengan lihai membawa mobilnya melesat keluar pintu tol sementara Donghae yang duduk disampingnya sibuk memperhatikan GPS. Mereka sudah mendapatkan catatan tentang perempatan jalan, jenis mobil dan plat kendaraan sementara milil Siwon. Keduanya sama-sama berharap semua informasi itu sudah cukup dan mudah-mudahan Siwon kini sedang berada di jalanan raya atau dimanapun yang mudah ditemukan.

"Itu SIWON!" Teriak Eunhyuk ketika menemukan sebuah kendaraan mewah yang baru saja terparkir didepan gedung pertemuan. Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul disusul dengan namja tampan dan berkelas yang terlihat sedang mengendurkan ikatan dasi. Keduanya langsung melambaikan tangan dan berteriak, memanggil-manggil Siwon hingga namja itu akhirnya berlari kearah keduanya. Apa yang terjadi sesudah itu sudah tidak diingat lagi dengan jelas. Setelah mereka memberitahukan maksud kedatangan keduanya Siwon langsung dengan sigap meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan tau-tau, lima menit kemudian Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Siwon yang duduk di bangku belakang sudan melaju ke arah Seoul lagi.

Jarak yang sudah tidak terlalu jauh membuat mereka melaju kencang, diatas 150 km per jam. Donghae dan Siwon kontan menegang waktu mendengar bunyi sirene meraung-raung dari arah belakang, mengikuti ketiganya dan membuat Eunhyuk dengan terpaksa dan kesal—harus menghentikan mobil milik Donghae.

Eunhyuk menepikan kendaraan di bahu jalan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, yeoja itu membuka pintu dan mencoba turun dari mobil.

"Eunhyuk! Jangan!" Baik Siwon maupun Donghae sama sama meneriakinya, "Kau tidak boleh turun dari mobil!"

Namun Eunhyuk tetap keluar dan menghampiri dua polisi gendut yang baru saja menyalip kendaraanya dan membuka pintu.

"Temanku sedang di rumah sakit dan hampir saja melahirkan tanpa didampingi suaminya, tapi anda malah menghentikanku dan memperlambat semuanya!" Eunhyuk meletupkan amarahnya.

Setelah bersitegang beberapa saat dan membuat dua namja bertubuh kekar yang berada di dalamnya ketakutan setengah mata, Eunhyuk masuk lagi ke dalam dan menemukan Donghae dan Siwon dengan wajah kuyu mereka. Baik Siwon maupun namja satunya lagi sama sama tampak kusut. Seperti otang yang kalah dalam peperangan. Sudah terbayang surat tilang serta denda ratusan ribu won, juga kemungkinan urusan ini akan semakin runyam saja.

Namun diluar dugaan, seorang Lee Hyukjae malah berkata, "Polisi itu meminta maaf, baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi perjalananya" dengan nada sesantai mungkin.

"Mwo?" baik Siwon maupun Donghae sama-sama berteriak kaget.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kan aku bisa membujuk mereka agar kita bisa jalan dengan bebas, kan? Kenapa kalian berdua kaget begitu, sih?"

Donghae berusaha keras menahan senyum yang sudah hendak mereka dari mulutnya. Eunhyuk memang sesuatu. Membujuk polisi bukanlah hal yang mudah namun dalam semenit saja—seorang Lee Hyukjae mampu melakukanya.

Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng takjub, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia lebih banyak diam. Kegugupanya membuat canggung suasana dan kali ini ia malah tertawa kecil bersama rivalnya sendiri, "Hae, kurasa cewek satu ini memang benar-benar keren"

Donghae melirik Siwon yang berada di kursi belakang, "Yeah, aku juga mulai mendapatkan kesan yang sama"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum-ssi,aku mau memeriksamu lagi. Kontraksimu sudah semakin sering dan jaraknya sudah semakin dekat"

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kedua pahanya ditutup rapat-rapat, "Aniyo! Aku tidak mau diperiksa!"

"Baiklah, kita tunggu sampai kontraksi yang ini lewat dulu, ne?" Dokter itupun mengelus-elus bahu Kibum dengan sikap menenangkan. Tapi yeoja itu tidak bisa ditenangkan sama sekali. Dia menggeliat kesakitan. Ditepisnya tangan sang dokter, "Tidak.. aku belum siap" Suara Kibum mulai pecah, dia menangis terisak-isak.

Sementara Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang berada disamping Kibum hanya bisa menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri karena tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan baik, yaitu memberi semangat pada wanita yang mau melahirkan. Mereka merasa bersalah. Kasihan sekali Choi Kibum, sendirian disini, tidak didampingi oleh suami yang menanamkan saham benih dalam perutnya ataupun keuarganya. Yang menemaninya hanya dua eonnie kelas kakap yang justru hanya diam ditempat.

Kibum meringkuk rapat-rapat di tempat tidurnya seperti seongok bola besar. Menangis tanpa suara. Dada keduanya sesak oleh perasaan iba begitu melihat dua bola mata Kibum yang nanar. Ia tidak bisa menjalani semuanya seperti ini sendirian. Tidak ada Siwon, saudara perempuanya Yura, Ibu, mertua atau satupun sanak familinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon dan Donghae masuk ke bagian persalinan dengan begitu bernafsu dan buru-buru hingga siapapun yang menyaksikan keduanya berlari dipenuhi rasa pasnik pasti mengira merekalah yang akan melahirkan sementara Eunhyuk masih memarkirkan mobil di luar. Namja itu—Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kemeja kerjanya yang terkesan berantakan atau rambutnya yang sudah awut-awutan tertiup angin. Yang ia perdulikan saat ini hanya Kibum, istirnya yang kini tengah berjuang sendirian.

Ketika masuk ke bangsal ruang persalinan wajah familier pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sungmin. Dia mengenakan baju rumah sakit penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah mengerikan, yang Siwon yakini adalah darah Kibum. ia berdiri di lorong luas itu dengan ekspresi antara binggung, linglung dan terisak ketika melihat Siwon.

"Wonnie! Kibum sedang melahirkan!" dia menjerit. "Cepat masuk!"

Siwon kemudian mengangguk mantap. Persetan dengan rasa khawatir dan panik yang sebenarnya sudah dirasakan sejak Donghae dan Eunhyuk menemuinya barusan, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Kibum, Kibum dan Kibum. Sungmin kemudian menyambar kemeja Siwon dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang begitu terang itu Siwon menemukan Kibum terbaring lemah sembari merapatkan kedua pahanya. Dikelilingi dengan beberapa orang suster, seorang dokter serta Leeteuk yang tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa memandangi dari kejauhan.

Dengan cepat Siwon menarik kedua tangan Kibum yang menutupi paha mulusnya. Kibum yang kaget kemudian menatap Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berada di sampingnya, "Bummie, aku disini. Pandangi aku, oke?"

"Wo-wonnie.." Kibum tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, "Kau datang.."

"Ya sayang, aku disini, bersamamu" Siwon tersenyum penuh makna dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kemudian berlutut disamping ranjang Kibum sehingga tingginya sejajar dengan ranjang itu. "Aku sudah disini.. dan kau harus baik-baik saja. Remas saja tanganku sekuat-kuatnya jika kau merasakan sakit"

Rasa sakit itu kembali memuncak, terlihat jelas di wajah Kibum yang putih pucat perpeluh keringat kini tampak memerah. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kibum meremas tangan Siwon kuat sekali hingga tangan suaminya itu berubah memutih. Siwon berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan kesakitanya karena ia tahu Kibum merasakan yang sejuta kali lipat sakit ketimbang rasa sakitnya sendiri.

"Aku harus memeriksa kondisinya, menurutku, sudah tiba saatnya" Dokter itu memberikan aba-aba pada dua suster bermasker hijau untuk kembali mengecheck Kibum.

Ia mengambil posisi diantara kedua kaki Kibum diikuti beberapa perawat lainya.

"Bummie, dokter akan melakukan tugasnya. Kau tetap fokus padaku, ya? Tatap aku sayang, bertahanlah"

Kibum hanya hanya membiarkan Dokter itu memeriksanya dan memasukkan sesuatu dalam pahanya dan sebenarnya ia sangat tidak nyaman.

"Astaga, pembukaan sepuluh! Nyonya Choi, kau harus siap mengejan!"

"Bummie.. berjuanglah.. aku yakin kau akan melahirkan bayi kita dengan selamat! Kau harus bertahan untukku dan dia!" Siwon mencoba menyemangati Kibum. kini terlihat jelas sekali darah segar membasahi tempat tidur, tepat dibawah kaki istrinya.

Kibum tengah berjuang keras untuk mengejan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dan ditengah kegiatan itu Siwon terus-terusan menyemangatinya. Beberapa kali Siwon terlihat mencium kening dan anak rambut Kibum seolah menenangkan.

"Siwonnie.. Arghh! Sakit sekali.."

"Kau pasti bisa, sayang. Sedikit lagi.. tinggal sedikit lagi.."

"Appo! Ahh.. arghh"

"Tapi aku tahu kau bisa. Kibum yang ku kenal tidak mudah menyerah.. kau bahkan tidak menyerah mencintaiku ketika aku berpaling darimu.. kau selalu bertahan untukku" entah dari topik mana Siwon tiba-tiba membicarakan topik itu

"itu karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" Balas Kibum sembari meringis menatap Siwon.

"Makanya.. kali ini kau harus bertahan lagi untukku. Sekali lagi, kumohon Bummie.. jebalyo.."

Kibum mengejan lagi kuat-kuat dan seluruh tubuh bayi itupun keluar, menyusul kepalanya yang sudah lebih duku keluar, Siwon tidak berani melihat ke bawah, karena tampak sangat mengerikan. Tapi Dokter itu mengangkat tubuh sang bayi yang menangis menggeliat-geliat dan berlumur darah istrinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bummie! Kau berhasil!" Siwon menciumi kedua tangan Kibum. ia nyaris tidak bisa bernafas. Bayi itu melambaikan kedua tanganya dan mengeluarkan tangisan yang nyaring sekali bunyinya. Sementara itu, sang Dokter meletakkan tubuh anaknya ke dada Kibum dan tangis Kibum kembali meledak. Dipeluknya bayi itu sembari menangis haru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya secara kilat dan berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar perawatan di rumah sakit. Didalamnya terdapat tempat tidur dan diatasnya, duduk seorang wanita berbaju biru, mendekap bayi mereka erat-erat sembari tersenyum kearahnya.

"Little Choi!" Siwon menarik tubuhnya kearah ranjang Kibum kemudian gantian menggendong bayi mungil yang baru saja istrinya lahirkan.

Ia mengecup bayi mungil itu dengan sayang. Meskipun sedang tertidur, makhluk mungil itu menyunggingkan senyum kearahnya. Senyum yang paling indah dalam hidupnya yang membuat Siwon kini tak sadar menitikkan air matanya haru. Kemudian ia memandang wajah Kibum penuh permohonan maaf.

"Bummie, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku terlambat, aku tidak tahu bagaiman—"

"Jangan mempermasalahkan apapun lagi, bayi kita sudah lahir, itu membuatku merasa begitu bahagia, kau tahu? Terimakasih Wonnie, terimakasih kau telah menepati janjimu untuk datang.." balasnya dengan nada yang begitu lemah. Kibum mengintip si bayi mungil yang berada di dekat Siwon.

"Kau tidak ingin mengetahui jenis kelaminya, Wonnie?" Tanya Kibum. kemudian, ketika jari telunjuknya mengelus pipi sang bayi perlahan ia kembari berkata, "Dia laki-laki"

"Namja?" Siwon memekik bahagia. Setelah menaruh bayi itu dalam dekapan hangat Kibum kemudian ia menciumi wajah istrinya juga anaknya sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Bummie, terimakasih.. kau telah memberikan hadiah terindah yang pernah ada…"

Memandang kebahagiaan sepasang manusia dewasa yang berada di dalam kamar, namja yang berada dibalik dinding kaca itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak berani sama sekali masuk. Selangkah demi selangkah Donghae berjalan mundur, ia harus memberikan waktu bagi keluarga Choi itu waktu. Memandang wajah Kibum yang kini sedang tersenyum berseri-seri sembari berbincang dengan Siwon—entah apa yang sedang keduanya bicarakan, namun Donghae sendiri merasakan ekspresi wajah yang sama , ia tersenyum dengan kedua bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Penuh kebagiaan. Sama seperti Kibum dan Siwon, ia bahagia.

Dan perlahan ia teringat sesuatu, bila kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan orang lain, itu berarti ia benar-benar mencintai orang itu.

Namun mencintai—juga berarti merelakan. Kibum sudah berbahagia sekarang, meskipun bahagia baginya bukan berarti bersama dengan Donghae, tapi rasa sakit hatinya melihat dua orang berbahagia itu seakan hilang sudah. Seakan hati kecilnya sudah tahu kali ini saatnya ia menyerah dan merelakan Kibum untuk selama-lamanya. Kibum sudah bahagia bersama Siwon, dan kini saatnya ia juga bahagia, membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya, mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Kibum, Hae? Apa ia baik-baik saja?..."

Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang kini berada tepat dibalik tubuh tegapnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Donghae begitu melihat gadis itu adalah memeluknya dengan erat, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Dipeluknya Eunhyuk yang kaget sendiri dengan kedua lenganya, "Terimakasih banyak, Lee Hyukjae, terimakasih untuk semuanya"

"Hey Hae.. kurasa tidak apa-apa kok, menurutku semuanya sudah beres sekarang. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa kesini lebih cepat" Bisiknya sembari mengelus punggung Donghae dan menepuk-nepuknya halus.

Eunhyuk membiarkan namja itu menyusuri rambut indahnya dan menyusupkan tangan kananya pada tengkuk lehernya. Donghae kembali membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Eunhyuk dan menempelkan pipinya.

Kini Donghae memeluknya erat seakan tak akan melepaskanya. Apa ia bahagia? Tentu saja, rasanya jantungnya melonjak keangkasa dan berdegup dengan kencang seperti berada di roller coaster. Tapi ia sadar—Donghae tidak pernah mencintainya. Jadi perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan berkata.

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang, Hae,maaf"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus pergi bersama" Balas Donghae sembari menarik Eunhyuk lagi kedalam dekapanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelum kau pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu sekarang" Nada bicara Donghae jadi mendadak berubah serius. Namja itu mundur sedikit darinya. Kali ini, Eunhyuk merasa akan mendengar sesuatu yang mengecewakan dari Donghae.

"Ada satu hal yang sangat menggangguku selama ini dan berkali-kali membuatku berfikir ulang sebelum memutuskanya, berkali-kali aku berfikir tentang ini untuk memastikan perasaan apa yang aku miliki, apa hanya sekedar pelampiasan? Atau lebih dari itu? Membuatku berfikir secara matang dan menimbang segala sisinya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Lee Hyukjae. Setelah melalui hari ini rasanya aku sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku barusan mengenai pemikiranku ini."

Eunhyuk terdiam, kedua matanya bertautan dengan kedua onyx milik namja yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Kini aku sudah tahu jawabanya, jawaban tentang hatiku sendiri. Dan kau, Lee Hyukjae—kaulah jawaban atas segala pertanyaanku" Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk dengan jarak yang begitu intim. Memeluknya sekali lagi, dengan erat dan membiarkan yeoja itu menaruh kedua tangan di pingganya erat-erat.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga" Balas Eunhyuk lirih.

Di depan mesin penjual minuman yang berada di lobby rumah sakit itu, dikelilingi dengan orang lain yang memandang keduanya, Donghae menempelkan bibirnya dan mengecup bibir Eunhyuk perlahan. awalnya ia mencium Eunhyuk dengan lembut kemudian ciuman itu makin dalam ketika perlahan Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya.

Tak lama dan penuh rasa, itulah yang ia rasakan tentang kecupan singkat Donghae yang begitu berarti baginya. Mereka tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Di dalam lift, tanpa percakapan apapun keduanya saling berpegangan tangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N**

Anyeong chinggundeul, sesuai dengan plan-ku satu chapter lagi ff ini akhirnya akan selesai juga *tebar confetti* Apa yang kalian harapkan dari endingnya nanti? Untuk Secret, maaf ya belum bisa aku lanjutkan, nanti tunggu inspirasi dulu *plak. Tapi semoga saja minggu depan habis Ulangan Semester sudah bisa aku update^^

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review^^ GamsaHAE XD


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu Tahun Kemudian**

"Wonnie.. cepatlah!"

Seorang yeoja bergaun putih tulang itu berteriak lantang pada suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Langkahnya begitu antusias—sementara namja dibelakangnya yang sedang mengangkat tubuh seorang bayi kecil dan menggendongnya hati-hati terlihat kelimpungan. Setelah berhenti sebentar dan mengunci kendaraan mewahnya, barulah Siwon akhirnya menyamakan langkah kaki jenjangnya dengan sang pendamping hidup—Kibum dan berjalan beriringan.

Mereka tampak begitu serasi. Sang yeoja yang terlihat begitu cantik dan mempesona terlihat seperti bintang yang bersinar diantara hiruk pikuk keramaian. Menjadi pusat perhatian tidak harus mengenakan pakaian minim atau dandanan yang mencolok, dan itu terbukti pada Kibum. meskipun dengan gaun selututnya dan lipstick yang dipoles simple ia tetap memancarkan cahayanya sendiri. Aura kebaikan hatinya.

Sementara namja disebelahnya—tak perlu ditanya lagi. sebanding dengan Kibum, tentu saja pria dalam gandengan tanganya terlihat begitu tampan dan berkharisma. Dalam balutan tuxedo hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu dengan warna senada, Siwon terlihat seperti pangeran saja. Oh dan jangan lupakan tubuh atletisnya yang gagah perkasa dan membuat beberapa namja bahkan melirik iri kearahnya.

Dan tentu saja, seorang lagi yang berada dalam dekapan erat ayahnya, **Choi Minho.** Bayi lucu itu tampak tenang dan sesekali tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang belum tumbuh semua itu. Dengan pakaian yang sama dengan Appa-nya, Minho sudah seperti Siwon junior, dengan mata bulat, rambut ikalnya yang hitam serta bibirnya yang serupa membuatnya menjadi versi gembul dan lucu dari Siwon sendiri. Namun tak lupa hidung yang mancung serta kulitnya yang bening seperti susu merupakan warisan genetika sang ibu.

Mereka tampak serasi, dan berjalan beriringan bertiga sungguh membuat orang-orang disekitarnya iri bukan main. Kibum dan Siwon saja sudah seperti pangeran dan putri saljunya, ditambah dengan Minho—maka akan jadi sebuah keluarga yang sempurna, keluarga yang begitu diidamkan banyak orang tanpa mereka tahu betapa sulitnya juga bagai keluarga Choi itu memperoleh kebahagiaan mereka hingga jadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Ppa..Ppa.. Ppa.." Gumam Minho tidak jelas sembari menyentuh-nyentuh leher ayahnya sesekali.

"Turunkan saja Minho, Wonnie.. sepertinya dia sudah tidak betah digendong-gendong lagi"

Siwon mengangguk dan membiarkan anak semata wayangnya itu turun dari gendonganya. Berjalan diantara hamparan pasir putih yang begitu bersih dan membuat Minho girang bukan main. Bayi mungil itu berjalan dan sesekali berlari diantara pasir pasir lembut itu seolah bisa merasakan euforia kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakan orang dewasa disekitarnya.

Siwon dan Kibum kini berjalan dengan satu tangan menatah anak mereka. Berjalan dan berbaur bersama kerumunan tamu undangan lainya yang berada disana. ditemani alunan simphoni biola yang merdu serta deburan ombak pantai yang menenangkan menambah nyamanya suasana.

Ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae disana—dengan pakaian pernikahan serba putih yang senada sedang berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju ke pelaminan. Diiringi tebaran kelopak bunga dan ucapan selamat dari pada tamu undangan keduanya berjalan naik dengan anggun keatas pelaminan. Raut bahagia dan senang tentu terpancar dari keduanya. Eunhyuk—sang gadis tomboy kini tampak berbeda dari biasanya, dengan gaun putih panjang yang menjadi pakaian pernikahanya ia terlihat sangat berbeda dan cantik, dan jangan lupakan bagian belakang gaunya yang terbuka semua itu, menambah kesan elegan bagi sang pemilik. Binar wajahnya begitu cerah—secerah namja yang tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

Setahun bukanlah waktu yang cukup panjang bagi sepasang kekasih untuk langsung berfikir kearah pernikahan, Namun tak disangka, ternyata waktu secepat ini cukup bagi keduanya untuk membangun sebuah hubungan berkomitmen yang intim dan dilandasi saling cinta satu-sama lain. Ya, akhirnya, setelah melalui perjalanan panjang yang bahkan seringkali putus ditengah jalanya, kedua anak manusia bermarga Lee itu akhirnya resmi terikat dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

Mungkin tepatnya setelah Minho lahir, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mulai berpacaran. Pada akhirnya Donghae menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Kibum dan memilih membuka hatinya untuk seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini telah menunggunya dengan sabar. Meskipun jauh berbeda dengan Kibum, kepribadian Eunhyuk yang tomboy dan periang membawa warna baru di kehidupan Donghae. Ia seolah menemukan seseorang yang bisa melengkapi kekuranganya, dan itulah seorang Lee Hyukjae, yang kini menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya.

"Bummiee!" Eunhyuk memekik ketika menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri diatas pelaminan dan bergerak kearahnya. Tak memperdulikan lagi gaun yang dikenakanya akan kusut atau rusak, dengan semangat empat lima Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Kibum erat-erat.

"Chukkae Hyukkie, Hae" Kibum tersenyum sembari mengelus pundak Eunhyuk hangat. Siwon yang sedang menggendong Minho dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum mengiyakan ucapan tulus dari istrinya itu. "Kali ini, harus bertahan sampai akhir, ne? jangan bertengkar seperti anak-anak lagi, Hyukkie. Kau kan sudah jadi nyonya Lee yang sah sekarang"

"Selamat bro" Siwon menjabat tangan Donghae dengan hangat. Wajah pria Mokpo itu terlihat begitu berseri-seri dan bahagia sekali menyambut hari pernikahanya. Kini, mereka sudah menjadi sahabat bahkan patner dalam urusan bisnis, tentu saja sudah tidak ada kecanggungan lagi dalam hubungan keduanya yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja beberapa tahun silam.

"Terimakasih Siwon, Kibum" Balas Donghae sembari mencubit pipi gembul Minho perlahan, "Aigoo.. Minho hari ini lucu sekali ya, tapi, kau kesepian ya Minho-ya? Aigoo.. tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Hae Samchon akan memberikan Minho adik baru, arrasse—"

"Hae mesum!" Eunhyuk mencubit pinggang suami tampanya itu kesal.

"Kau yang lebih mesum chagi, apa harus aku—"

"arrasseo, arrasseo" Yeoja itu memotong perkataan Donghae sebelum namja itu mulutnya makin melebar kemana-mana. "Kau ini, lebih tampan kalau diam saja jadi tutup mulutmu!"

"Kalian ini lucu sekali.. kalau begitu, kami turun dulu ya, masih banyak yang mengantri dibelakang sana"

Keduanya pamit, turun lagi dan berhambur dengan para tamu lainya yang kini sedang berbahagia pula. Apalagi dengan suasana pantai dan sunset yang begitu romantis ini benar-benar membuat suasana semakin indah saja. Minho, kini sudah tenang dalam gendongan ayahnya yang tampan sembari memainkan boneka keropi kesayanganya sementara Kibum terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan para tamu lainya.

Siwon tampaknya sudah menikmati benar peranya sebagai seorang ayah. Sejak Minho lahir, sepertinya merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri yang membuatnya berubah dari seorang businness man menjadi seorang family man, prioritas utama dalam hidupnya, kini bukan lagi perusahaan. Melainkan Choi Kibum dan Choi Minho yang begitu Ia sayangi. Untungnya, kedua orang tuanya mengerti dan mulai melonggarkan jadwal pekerjaan Siwon yang memang notabene sangat padat sekali itu. Jadi kini ia memiliki banyaaaak sekali waktu yang bisa dihabiskan untuk mengamati tumbuh kembang Choi junior.

"Siwon Oppa!"

"Ah Ya.. Tiffany?"

Siwon hampir tidak mengenai seorang yeoja berambut pendek sebahu yang berjalan sembari tersenyum kearahnya jika bukan karena senyumanya yang khas serta bekas tindikan yang masih agak kentara dan begitu ia kenal. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah melihat Tiffany lagi, tepatnya, gadis itulah yang memutuskan untuk resign dari perusahaan. Seolah menghilangkan jejak—ia hilang begitu saja. Tidak ada kabar, tidak ada pemberitahuan. Hanya selembar kertas pengunduran diri yang tiba-tiba muncul diatas meja yang membuat Siwon tahu yeoja itu sudah pergi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan seamat tinggal pada para karyawan lainya.

Sungguh, dari dandananya pun Tiffany berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, membuat Siwon sendiri sempat binggung siapa yang dilihatnya, Tiffany, atau bukan. tidak ada lagi pakaian sexy yang ia kenakan—yang ada hanya gaun berwarna kuning pucat dibawah lutut yang tidak ketat atau menonjolkan tubuh moleknya, ia terkesan lebih natural. Bahkan rambut merah kebangganya itu sudah tidak ada lagi. ia menghitamkan rambutnya dan memotong mahkota wanita itu sebahu.

"Apa kabar?" Gadis itu mencoba memulai percakapan denganya sembari tersenyum canggung.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu, Tiff? Kau terlihat berbeda sekali"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa" Ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Minho dan mengelis pipi gembul bayi itu dengan halus, "Dia.. siapa namanya? Lucu sekali, mirip denganmu dan Kibum Eonnie"

"Minho, Choi Minho namanya"

"Nama yang bagus sekali" Pujinya lagi.

Tiffany memandang bosan pada hamparah ombak pantai yang menggulung-gulung ditengah laut sana. Sama seperti ombak yang pergi mendekat dan menghempaskan deburan airnya, kisah cintanya juga berakhir seperti itu. Ia, melepaskan Siwon begitu saja.

"Kau terlihat berbeda sekali"

"Ya, tentu saja" Ia benar-benar tak berani menatap dua bola mata Siwon yang tajam itu. Sembari berbicara ia sembari bermain-main dengan baby Minho yang berada dalam buaian Siwon.

"Semua manusia dapat berubah, Oppa. Termasuk aku. Tuhan, masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk berubah. Oh ya Oppa. Sekarang aku tidak bekerja lagi. aku dan beberapa temanku membuat sebuah panti asuhan di Incheon. Mengurus mereka memang membutuhkan tenaga dan pikiran yang tidak sedikit, jadi aku akhirnya memilih berhenti bekerja saja dan lebih fokus untuk mereka"

Siwon menatap Tiffany tidak percaya. Inikah gadis yang dulu pernah dikencaninya diam-diam?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Oppa" Tiffany terkekeh perlahan, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan kaget—tapi tidak perlu sekaget itu, Okay? Semua manusia kan bisa memperbaiki hidupnya, termasuk aku"

"Tentu saja, tentu. Aku senang melihat perubahanmu, Tiff. Kau semakin baik saja" Puji Siwon tulus. Ya, semua manusia memang dapat berubah. Sama sepertinya dan Tiffany. Gadis manja itu telah menjadi seorang wanita mandiri yang kuat.

"Oh iya, Oppa, dimana Kibum Eonnie? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi.."

"Ia sedang bergossip dengan Sungmin dan Leeteuk, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti dimana, sepertinya di dekat-dekat sini."

"Sayang sekali.." Ia menghela nafas, "Padahal aku sudah mau pulang. Oppa, sampaikan salam dan maafku untuk Kibum Eonnie, ne?"

"Tentu saja, Tiff"

"Jika aku mengundang kalian di pernikahanku, kau harus datang bersama Kibum Eonnie, ara? Kau harus janji padaku!" Tiffany bebicara dengan riang sekali seolah Siwon bukanlah pria yang pernah dicintainya hingga nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Menikah? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku sebelumnya, heum?" Siwon terkaget, namun sekarang mereka sudah seperti kakak beradik saja.

"Dua bulan lagi, kebetulan, aku sudah bertunangan dengan salah satu relawan di panti kami.. dia memang baru saja wajib militer dan belum mendapat pekerjaan tetap tapi kami akan menikah sesegera mungkin. Doakan aku, ne? semoga bisa seperti Oppa dan Kibum Eonnie lalu memiliki anak selucu Minho"

" Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi, Tiff. Kami akan selalu mendoakanmu" suara seorang yeoja lain menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

"Kibum Eonnie!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Tiffany yang sebelumnya menabuh genderang perang pada yeoja yang baru saja datang itu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau harus memberikanku alamat pantimu.. siapa tahu, aku dan Siwon bisa membantu"

"Tentu saja, Ini" Yeoja itu menyodorkan selembar kartu nama dan dengan sopan memberikanya pada Kibum. "Maaf Eonnie, Oppa, aku sudah harus pulang sekarang, anak-anak panti menungguku. Aku permisi"

Gadis itu membungkuk dengan hormat, kemudian berjalan pergi menjauh dari keduanya. Ketika sudah berada jauh dari Siwon dan Kibum, tampak Tiffany yang mengapit lengan seorang namja gagah berambut cepak kemudian pergi menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Kibum tersenyum kecil pada suaminya sembari gantian menggendong Minho. Siwon pasti lelah seharian ini menjaga bayi mungilnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekap Minho dan memberinya sebotol susu. Sudah waktunya Minho tidur, terbukti, baru menyedot susunya sebentar saja bayi gembul itu tampak tenang kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Waktu memang begitu cepat berlalu. Tanpa sadar semua orang sudah memilih jalanya masing-masing dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Kibum dan Siwon yang kini sudah menemukan jalan lagi untuk bersama dan memperbaiki semuanya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang akhirnnya kini berjanji satu sama lain untuk terus bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bahagia-bahagianya mengurus bayi mereka dan Leeteuk serta Kangin yang bersiap memiliki momongan baru. Semuanya terjadi dan mengalir begitu saja, mereka mencari kebahagiaan masing-masing.

Bahkan Tiffany pun sudah menemukan kebahagiaanya. Dan gadis itu—berubah drastis. Membuat Kibum salut bukan main dengan yeoja yang satu itu. Bahkan seorang sepertinya pun bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak pernah Kibum bayangkan. Ia sendiri pun belum tentu bisa berubah seperti Tiffany. Salut, hanya itu yang bisa dikatakanya mengenai seorang Hwang Miyoung. Masalahnya dengan gadis barbie itu? Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membenci Tiffany. Gadis itu belum sama sekali dewasa, dan berkat masalah inilah pada akhirnya ia berubah menjadi wanita cantik yang baik hati. Kibum menganggap, masalah diantara ia, Tiffany dan suaminya adalah sebuah batu loncatan bagi Tiffany untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya hingga seperti sekarang.

Ia begitu bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang, Siwon, dan tentu saja Minho. dua laki-laki yang membuatnya merasa sempurna. dua orang yang menjadi alasanya untuk bangun dari tidur dan hidup. Apa jadinya hidup ini tanpa keduanya? Well, Kibum sendiri tak bisa membayangkan.

"Kau sedang berfikir apa, Bummie? Serius sekali.."

Siwon melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggul Kibum yang ramping. Namja itu, sesekali mengecup kening Minho kemudian membelai-belai anak rambut Minho dengan penuh sayang.

"Tidak kok, Wonnie" Balasnya sembari memandang deburan ombak yang menggulung-gulung itu. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Bohong, buktinya kedua matamu itu menyiit sebentar, kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Potong Siwon yang merasa yakin dengan ucapanya barusan.

"Aniya.. aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang kita, tentang aku, kau dan tentu saja, Minho"

"Untuk apa dipikirkan lagi? begini saja, sudah cukup"

Siwon merangkul pinggul Kibum yang ramping itu dan merapatkan tubuh tegapnya. Mendekap Kibum, dan Minho membuatnya merasa lengkap. Ada istrinya, dan Minho sebagai kado bonus. Inilah yang ia impikan seumur hidupnya. Sebuah keluarga.

Siwon masih mengingat jelas semuanya. Ketika tubuh cantik bergaun pengantin putih itu bersedia menjadi pengantinya. Diusia yang cukup belia, Siwon dan Kibum yang dimabuk cinta—memutuskan untuk menikah. Wajah itu, bagaimana riasanya, Senyuman khas yang membuatnya dimabuk cinta, saat gadis itu menggenggam tanganya dan meyakinkanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.. juga saat Kibum berjanji di depan altar dan bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ia masih mengingat itu dengan jelas. Tidak ada yang pernah berubah dari Kibum, semuanya sama. Senyumnya, kesabaranya, sikapnya yang ceria, sekaligus tenang. Benar-benar membuatnya hidup dan merasa utuh. Seakan puzzle yang hilang, maka Kibum-lah potongan puzzle terakhir yang akhirnya menyelesaikan dan melengkapi dirinya.

"Bummie, saranghae.." Ia mengecup bibir mungil istrinya perlahan kemudian membelai pucuk kepala Minho yang berada dipelukan hangat istrinya.

"Nado, Wonnie. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Suasana yang begitu romantis, deburan ombak, alunan musik dan kerumunan manusia yang sedang berbahagia, sama sepertinya. Ditambah kehadiran Siwon disisinya, sudah membuat Kibum sangat bahagia dalam dekapan hangat tubuh kekar itu. Perlahan ia menurunkan Minho dan menidurkanya di baby trolley. Membiarkan namja itu memeluknya lagi dan melingkarkan kedua lenganya di pinggul ramping milik Kibum.

"Aku mau melihatmu setiap hari, dibangunkan dengan caramu yang menyebalkan itu. Aku mau kamu dan Minho selalu ada disisiku, aku mau kau—masih setia mendengarkan cerita-ceritaku yang sama sekali tidak lucu sembari tertawa terkikir, aku mau melihat Kibum yang ratu tidur itu, yeoja menggemaskan yang mau menerima suami sepertiku, seseorang yang—"

"Semua itu tidak gratis, Siwonnie.." Kibum meletakkan telunjuknya diantara kedua bibir Siwon, "Untuk mendapatkan semua itu kau harus menjaga kami, menyayangi kami sepenuhnya, aku dan Minho. kau juga selama ini sudah menjadi suami yang baik jadi sudah sepantasnya aku, sebagai istri tentunya memberikan kewajibanku sebagai istri. Kita, saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Apa jadinya aku tanpamu, Wonnie? Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan semua ini sendiri. Maka dari itu, kita lakukan yang terbaik bersama-sama, aku dan kamu"

Siwon menggenggam tangan halus itu dan membiarkan keduanya dalam keheningan sesaat. Hidupnya sudah sempurna, semua yang ia inginkan telah ia dapatkan dan tentu saja ia harus menjaga anugerah tuhan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Menjadi suami yang baik bagi Kibum, dan tentu saja menjadi sosok ayah yang patut dijadikan teladan bagi Minho dan mungkin—jika nanti ada adiknya kelak.

Pernikahan ini, memang tidak sesempurna seperti yang orang lain bicarakan tentang mereka. Ada tangis, emosi, pertengkaran, masalah tidak berujung juga hal-hal rumit yang masih banyak dan akan mereka hadapi dikemudian hari. Namun Siwon yakin, masalah yang menghadang akan dengan mudah teratasi apabila mereka menghadapinya secara bijak dan bersama-sama. Dengan adanya masalah dan tantangan, keduanya akan semakin kuat. Ia percaya dengan hal itu.

Keduanya berjalan sembari menautkan satu tangan, plus Siwon yang perlahan-lahan mendorong trolley tempat bayi gemuknya sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Saat ini ia hanya ingin pulang, menikmati hari demi hari, menyaksikan bayi gembulnya itu tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi ayah sungguhan. Sebagai bonus, jika usia Minho sudah dua tahun—mungkin suati hari ia akan 'menitipkan'nya sehari dan memiliki waktu 'berdua saja' dengan Kibum. lalu kembali dengan memberikan hadiah adik baru untuk Minho-nya. Kekeke, otak mesumnya bekerja dengan baik hari ini.

Pandanganya lurus kedepan, kedua onyx setajam elang itu tersenyum kecil ketika Kibum menggengong Minho dalam buaianya dan bersiap masuk ke mobil, dengan gaya gentleman-nya yang khas ia sendiri kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang sama dan mengendalikan kemudi.

"Siap dengan petualangan baru kita?" Tanyanya pada Kibum yang baru saja menemukan posisi nyaman untuk memangku Minho.

"Tentu saja, bawa aku bersamamu, Siwonnie. Kemanapun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**._.FIN._.**

**A/n**

Anyeonghaseyo Chinggundeul! Akhirnya setelah berabad-abad Unperfect Marriage ini kelar juga *tebar confetti*. Tentunya, meskipun saya yakin banyak sekali readers yang kesal dengan update ff-ff saya yang super lama dan ngaret saya tetap berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian semua yang sudah setia membaca dan menunggu FF sibum yang paling saya suka ini^^

Rencananya, saya akan memasukkan seluruh ff saya ke dalam blog. Ini baru rencana, blog saya bisa dilihat di **choiminator dot wordpress dot com.**

Sampai jumpa di ff sibum lainya^^ stay tune chinggundeul :D


End file.
